Shattered Dusk
by L'ange demoniaque
Summary: TRADUCTION. Amour, un mot horrible. Il ne voulait plus jamais aimer de nouveau. Mais le destin avait d’autres plans pour lui, plans qu’il n’était pas sûr d’apprécier. EC/HP twilight xover
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour. Comme certains pourront le constater, je me lance dans la traduction. C'est donc une nouvelle aventure pour moi alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis sur la qualité de la traduction. J'ai l'intention de publier 2 fois par mois et si je peux à intervalle régulier. La fic compte 17 chapitres pour le moment et j'en ai traduit la moitié.  
_

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont à JK Rowling, l'histoire est à Marauder Heir qui m'a autorisée à traduire son histoire._

_Je remercie_ foozerly-x _pour la correction_ _et_ sylvee.77_ pour m'avoir donnée son avis_.

_Bonne lecture_

Harry soupira au moment où il posa le dernier carton au sol et s'étira. Il avait vidé des cartons toute la journée et avait détesté de ne pas avoir le droit d'utiliser la magie pour le faire. Fleur lui avait dit que puisqu'ils vivaient dans une ville moldue, ils devraient faire les chose à la manière moldue. Harry et Bill gémirent et râlèrent un peu de devoir tout aménager dans la modeste maison sur deux niveaux, quatre chambres et trois salles de bain pendant que Fleur et Luna s'assirent à côté et jouèrent avec Teddy. Trois heures plus tard, tout était dans la maison et installé à peu près correctement.

Harry fit craquer son dos pendant qu'il regardait sa nouvelle chambre. Elle était d'une taille décente 4,26m x 4,26m avec une alcôve de 2,13m x 2,13m pour son bureau et ses étagères. Il avait un lit de grandeur royale qui était déjà installé et dont la seule place possible fut contre le mur en face de la baie vitrée. La chambre de Luna était la même que la sienne et celle de Bill et Fleur était évidement la plus grande. La chambre de Teddy, qui se trouvait contre celle de Harry, faisait 3m x 3,65m, une taille convenable pour un bébé de deux mois avec beaucoup d'affaires.

Baillant légèrement, le jeune homme de 17 ans se laissa tomber sur son lit et ferma ses yeux fatigués. Après la bataille finale, il avait beaucoup réfléchi à ce qu'il voulait faire et ce qu'il ne voulait pas faire. Une des choses qu'il ne voulait pas était de se remettre avec Ginny. Tout le monde attendait de lui qu'il revienne vers elle et l'épouse en fin de compte. Et il le fit à un moment donné. Mais la pensée de passer sa vie avec elle le fit frémir ainsi il déclina sa demande de redevenir son petit ami. Cela causa un tapage chez les Weasley, excepté Bill et Charlie. Molly ne put décider entre sangloter ou hurler, alors elle fit les deux. Arthur le regarda avec déception, et Ron.. Ron était furieux et il hurla et cria jusqu'à ce que son visage devienne bleu, en proclamant que « maintenant que tu es un grand héros, tu ne veux plus être vu avec nous » ou encore « il aimerait le voir essayer de trouver quelqu'un de mieux que sa petite sœur ». Ginny sanglotait dans un mouchoir pendant qu'Hermione la consolait et ne faisait rien pour cacher sa désapprobation. La goutte qui fit déborder le vase fut quand il surprit Ginny en train d'essayer de droguer sa boisson avec de l'_Amortentia. _Il avait saisi la fiole de sa main et s'était mit à lui crier après avant d'empaqueter ses affaires précipitamment et d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre à Shell cottage, la maison de Bill et Fleur où il pouvait aller à n'importe quel moment.

Il passa les semaines suivantes avec eux avant qu'ils ne décident tous de déménager en dehors de l'Europe. Ils passèrent autant de temps pour chercher le parfait endroit où vivre, quand, bien sûr, ce fut Luna, qui visitait en même temps qu'eux, qui le trouva. Forks, Washington, dans la Péninsule Olympique, quoi que cela puisse bien être. Elle décida même d'y aller avec eux. Son père était pour ce changement également. Il pensait que cela serait bien pour elle d'aller dans un nouvel endroit. Ils trouvèrent la maison en deux jours et emménagèrent le jour d'après. Harry et Luna s'inscrivirent au lycée local pour l'année à venir, respectivement comme élève de terminale et de première. Le Congrès Américain de Magie leur fournit des potions pour les aider à apprendre tout ce qu'ils leur fallait savoir, et des papiers leur permettant d'aller à l'école et de trouver des emplois et également de les proclamer citoyens américains.

Gémissant, Harry s'assit sur son lit et se leva quand il entendit Fleur l'appeler d'en bas. S'étirant de nouveau, il marcha péniblement hors de sa chambre et trébucha légèrement en bas des escaliers, en baillant .

- Harry, as-tu fini avec ta chambre ?

- Si par "fini" tu veux dire que j'ai rangé toutes mes affaires, alors oui, j'ai fini.

Bill gloussa de l'endroit où il accrochait des peintures, moldues évidement. Luna ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux de là où elle jouait avec Teddy, un regard des plus sérieux sur son visage. Fleur soupira et leva les yeux au ciel et continua d'accrocher les rideaux.

_-_ Mon dieu Harry. Va dormir un peu. On ne veut pas avoir quelqu'un s'effondrant sur nous de nouveau. Vas-y. Voici des draps pour ton lit.

Elle lui donna un paquet contenant ses draps avant de le chasser vers l'étage.

- Va dormir. Fais moi savoir si tu as besoin d'une potion de sommeil sans rêves !

Harry voulut protester mais Bill le coupa.

- Tu ferais mieux de faire ce qu'elle te dit. Tu sais comment elle peut être...

Le petit brun acquiesça et marcha péniblement vers l'étage. Il fit rapidement son lit avant d'enlever ses vêtements, gardant seulement son boxer, de tomber sur son lit et de s'endormir rapidement.

~*~

Le premier jour de classe pour Harry et Luna arriva trop rapidement. Ils se retrouvèrent garés sur le parking de l'école, assis dans la nouvelle voiture de Harry. Celui-ci avait finalement dépensé de l'argent pour lui pour la première fois dans sa vie et avait acheté une Mustang GT noire de 2005.

- Allez, Tic, finissons en avec ça.

Luna acquiesça, sortit de la voiture et se retourna de sa façon étourdie et familière.

- Bien sûr Harry. Bien que nous nous soyons préparés pour une surprise aujourd'hui.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil perçant, mais comme elle ne poursuivit pas, il haussa les épaules et se contenta de ça. Elle faisait toujours ça et il s'y était habitué. Bien que beaucoup de personnes auraient trouvé ça bizarre, il pensait différemment. Luna était une voyante. Pas comme cet imposteur de Trelawney, mais une vraie voyante. Bien qu'elle fasse rarement des prédictions, elle pouvait voir l'avenir bien déterminé, si on prenait en considération toutes les décisions du moment.

- Peu importe, Tic

Ils allèrent jusqu'au bureau du principal, ignorant tous ceux qui les regardaient fixement. Des nouveaux élèves attiraient toute l'attention dans une petite école comme celle-ci, spécialement ceux qui leur ressemblaient. Luna avec ses longs cheveux d'un blond sale et ses larges yeux gris. Sa mode vestimentaire n'avait pas changé le moins du monde non plus. Elle portait ses boucles d'oreilles de radis préférées et son collier de capsules de bouteille. Ses vêtements faisaient aussi lever quelques sourcils. Un chandail à col montant bleu brillant, un arc en ciel coloré, une jupe arrivant jusqu'aux genoux avec des collants rouges et des chaussures jaunes. Quand Harry l'avait vue le matin même, il l'avait regardée avec une affectueuse exaspération. Harry, lui, portait un jean bleu foncé, un tee-shirt noir avec une profonde et longue pochette verte boutonnée dessus et une paire de converses noires. Il avait l'ai relativement normal à coté de Luna, si vous écartiez son visage pale, ses yeux émeraudes en forme d'amande qui n'étaient plus cachés par des lunettes, ses cheveux noirs atteignant ses épaules et sa cicatrice assez distinctive. Ça et sa hauteur insignifiante de 1,67m.

Ils allèrent jusqu'au bureau malgré tout le tapage et entrèrent.

- Excusez nous, mademoiselle ?

La secrétaire leva les yeux surprise.

- Oui, bonjour. Puis-je vous aider ?

- Oui, nous sommes les nouveaux étudiants. Harry Potter et Luna Lovegood. C'est notre premier jour.

- Oh, bien sûr. Comment ai-je pu oublier ? Oui, voyons voir.

Elle se tourna vers son ordinateur et commença à taper quelque chose.

- Oui, un élève de terminale et une élève de première. Bien, laissez moi juste imprimer vos emplois du temps et vous expliquer où aller .

Ils passèrent les quelques minutes suivantes à situer tous les bâtiments avant qu'elle ne les envoie vers leur salle avec un plan de l'école. Harry regarda la plan et sourit en grimaçant à Luna.

- C'est rien par rapport à Poudlard.

Luna rigola de son rire qui ressemblait à un carillon.

- Bien sûr que non Harry. Rien n'est comparable à Poudlard.

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil en réponse à sa façon d'être et de se promener vers sa classe. Il secoua la tête et rejoignit sa salle. Marchant dans le hall, il remarqua que la plupart des regards étaient tournés vers lui, bien que leurs auteurs pensaient être discrets. Inutile de dire qu'ils échouaient misérablement. Un soupir ennuyé s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes alors qu'il se glissait dans sa classe. Heureusement, il n'était pas le dernier, ni le premier alors ce n'était pas du tout gênant. Il tendit le papier que la secrétaire lui avait donné à son professeur.

'Enseignant, Harry, enseignant. Pas professeur.'

- Ah, Potter n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, Monsieur

- Je suis M. Craven. Pourquoi ne prendriez vous pas le siège à coté de la fenêtre ? Il me semble que c'est le seul de libre.

Acquiesçant, Harry se dirigea vers sa place, ignorant tous ceux autour de lui et sortit un bloc note. Les gens essayèrent 'subtilement' d'attirer son attention, mais il fit comme s'il ne les avait pas remarqués. Le seul moment où il releva les yeux de son gribouillage fut quand quelqu'un s'assit à ses cotés. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut que l'adolescent était pâle. Plus pâle que tous les gens qu'il n'avait jamais vu. La chose suivant était qu'il était terriblement beau. Presque comme un veela. Mais qu'il fut un veela était exclu puisque la majorité d'entre eux vivait en Bulgarie et en France. Très peu d'entre eux, s'il en existait un seul, se déplaçaient en dehors de l'Europe. Ses cheveux étaient de couleur bronze et étaient élégamment ébouriffés, contrairement à ceux d'Harry quand il les avait courts. Il était menu, comme Harry, mais plus musclé. La dernière chose qu'il nota fut ses yeux, qui étaient d'une nuance de topaze plutôt attirante. Il nota tout cela en un temps très court depuis qu'il avait levé les yeux de son 'travail d'art'.

Avec le recul, il comprit ce que Luna avait voulu dire plus tôt quand le regard des adolescents passa de curieux à hostile. Il devrait trouver pourquoi plus tard. Pour l'instant, il devait faire attention à ce que disait l'enseignant pour ne pas être perdu dés le premier jour.

~*~

Pendant l'heure du déjeuner, l'adolescent aux yeux verts se retrouva à vouloir ressusciter Voldemort et rester en tête à tête avec lui. Abandonnant l'idée de manger dans le self, il sortit s'asseoir contre un mur. Sentant la migraine poindre, il fouilla dans son sac et sortit une fiole de potion bleu contre le mal de tête et l'avala avec une grimace. Soupirant, il sortit de son sac le sandwich que Fleur lui avait préparé et le livre que Luna lui avait prêté, qu'il avait l'intention de commencer et prit un morceau de son sandwich. Ouvrant le livre à la première page, il se perdit dans le monde de 'Catcher in the Rey'.

Quand la cloche sonna, il avait fini trois chapitres et avait entamé le quatrième. Soupirant, il mit son marque page en place et se rendit vers le cours de chimie. Les derniers cours de la journée furent plutôt ennuyeux. La chimie était si simple qu'il n'y prêta que peu d'attention. Les potions appliquaient le même concept et il les avaient étudiées depuis plus de six ans. Après c'était art, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis l'école primaire. Puis c'était le cours de français. Il avait été forcé de le prendre car il avait eu besoin d'un cours pour remplir son temps libre alors il avait choisi quelque chose de facile. Il remercia silencieusement Fleur de le lui avoir appris.

Les cours se finirent et Harry se dirigea vers sa voiture, retrouvant Luna qui attendait à coté de celle-ci, regardant distraitement le ciel.

- Pourquoi es tu si soucieuse ?

- Je crois qu'il pourrait y avoir un essaim de Fluttering Flugswigs caché dans la foret. Ils semblent se développer avec ce climat.

- Ah. Avons nous besoin de ramasser quelque chose pour nous protéger d'eux ?

Il savait mieux que quiconque de quoi elle parlait.

- Non. Ils ne sont pas un danger pour nous. Allons à la maison.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture et roulèrent jusqu'à la maison.

_Verdict ?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour. Tout d'abord un grand merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé un petit commentaire ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Voila donc le deuxième chapitre corrigé. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews!! Bonne lecture._

Alice jeta un coup d'œil triste à Edward, qui regardait par la vitre de la voiture sans bouger. Elle poussa un soupir très humain et secoua la tête. Elle aurait du le voir venir, mais comme elle était incapable de voir les loups, cela n'avait pas été possible. Ils avaient tous aimé Bella Swan, mais apparemment elle n'avait pu se contenter de l'affection d'Edward, il lui avait fallu l'amour de Jacob Black également. Quand ils l'avaient découvert, il était déjà trop tard pour qu' Edward fasse autre chose que rompre et essayer de l'oublier. Rien que penser à celle qu'elle avait cru être sa seule et meilleure amie humaine lui donnait envie de mordre quelque chose. Ils avaient dû retenir Jasper pour ne pas qu'il l'attaque quand il avait ressenti les émotions d'Edward. Esmé et Carlisle avaient eu le cœur brisé tandis que Rosalie essayait de cacher sa satisfaction de savoir qu'elle avait raison à propos de l'humaine. Emmett essayait juste de rester lui-même, même si on pouvait dire qu'il avait également été très affecté.

Les yeux d'Alice devinrent vitreux alors qu'elle visionnait le futur pour savoir si quelque chose d'heureux allait arriver à leur famille. Comme cela devait arriver, deux nouveaux étudiants étaient inscrit au lycée. Une brève grimace se glissa sur son visage de lutin quand elle repensa au dernier nouvel étudiant. Cependant, ces élèves provoquèrent chez elle un sentiment de bonheur. Jasper lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet qu'elle ignora préférant en apprendre plus sur les deux étudiants. Un garçon et une fille, tous deux plutôt petits et intéressants physiquement. Alors qu'elle continuait de regarder, la fille blonde se tourna et sembla la regarder fixement. Alice allait considérer cela comme une coïncidence, quand la fille lui fit un clin d'œil. La surprise passée elle continua de regarder avec curiosité alors que le garçon se tournait vers la fille en question. Elle rencontra alors les plus éblouissants yeux verts, d'une nuance semblable à des émeraudes brillantes, avant que sa vision ne s'arrête.

Elle sembla trembler alors qu'ils arrivaient sur le parking du lycée.

- Alice, qu'y a-t-il ? Qu'as-tu vu ? lui demanda Jasper, inquiet.

- Il y a de nouveaux étudiants.

Tous se tendirent à cette déclaration, bien qu'Alice fut souriante.

- J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont plutôt sympathiques. Rien avoir avec ce que je ressentais quand je la voyais _elle_. Il s'agit d'un garçon et d'un fille. Le garçon a les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts alors que la fille est blonde et a bizarrement des yeux couleur argent. Soyez sympa avec eux.

Elle leur lança un regard d'avertissement avant de sortir de la voiture. Une mustang se gara en haut du parking et les dits étudiants en sortirent. Rosalie sembla être horrifiée par les choix vestimentaires de la fille.

- Bien sur Harry, fit une voix assez romanesque de l'autre coté. Bien que nous soyons préparer pour une surprise aujourd'hui.

Le garçon lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de hausser les épaules.

- Peu importe Tic.

Les deux se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment. Emmett sembla amusé.

- Elle s'appelle Tic ?

- Un surnom peut être, répondit Jasper.

Edward regardait fixement de l'autre coté vers une vieille Chevrolet avant de se reprendre et de se détourner.

- Allons juste en cours.

Les autres acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers le lycée avant qu'Alice ne prenne la parole.

- Tu as ton premier cours avec le nouveau.

Et elle s'éloigna du groupe et alla vers sa classe.

Edward poussa un soupir très humain et se dirigea vers sa salle. Des souvenirs des cours de biologie de l'année passée lui revinrent en mémoire quand il se souvint de ce qui c'était passé avec l'autre nouvelle étudiante. Ce serait bien sa chance s'il devait s'assoir à coté du nouveau encore une fois. Et il devait être maudit puisque assis à coté de sa place se trouvait le nouveau. Il n'avait pas regardé attentivement le garçon avant qu'il n'entre dans le bâtiment. Ses cheveux noirs qui arrivaient aux épaules encadraient son visage en forme de cœur et accentuaient sa pâleur et ses yeux si verts qu'ils en paraissaient irréels. Quelques pensées égarées lui arrivèrent de l'adolescent aux yeux verts, aucunes d'elle ne révélaient vraiment ce qu'il était. La plupart d'entre elles semblaient n'avoir aucun sens comme ' ..ce qui arriverait si j'ajoutais de l'hellebore à une infusion de pétales de plumes d'ange..'. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir signifier ?

Ce fut tout ce qui se passa pendant une seconde avant que quelqu'un ne marche derrière eux, emportant avec lui l'odeur du garçon. Une assez familière brûlure le saisit, le faisant détester immédiatement le garçon. Cette odeur lui rappela beaucoup la sienne, bien qu'il y ait un soupçon de quelque chose de rafraîchissant et agréable qui calma sa brûlure. Ça n'avait aucune importance de toute façon. C'était trop comme elle. L'adolescent le regarda un moment avant de retourner au dessin qu'il faisait dans son bloc note.

Le cours s'écoula lentement pour lui, même si l'adolescent, Harry, se rappela-t-il, ne lui prêta aucune attention. Quand le cours fut fini, si Edward avait été un humain, il aurait été tendu comme l'enfer. Comme ce n'était pas le cas, il sortit juste de la salle en premier, jurant contre Alice dans sa barbe, trop doucement pour qu'un humain ne l'entende mais suffisamment pour que ses frères et sœurs l'entendent. Emmett éclata de rire, effrayant les gens autour de lui tandis que Rosalie roulait des yeux à la manière des humains. Alice se contenta de sourire.

L'école se passa comme d'habitude après ça. Il eut seulement un autre cours avec le nouveau, ce qui était un soulagement, même s'ils avaient le repas en même temps. Bien qu'il ne cherchait pas particulièrement à être dans la même pièce que lui de nouveau, il se résigna et alla avec les autres dans la cafétéria. Le déjeuner se passa comme d'habitude, surtout que Harry n'était nulle part en vue dans la pièce. Ouvrant son esprit, il trouva l'adolescent dehors, mangeant et lisant un livre. Il n'émanait de lui aucune autre pensée que ce qu'il lisait. Se retirant de l'esprit de l'autre, il s'installa plus confortablement dans sa chaise, pas que cela importe vraiment, et écouta ce que disaient les autres.

- Alors, où se trouve le nouvel humain ? A moins que tu ne puisses entendre ses pensées, demanda Emmett

- Si, si je peux. Il est dehors, il lit.

Alice acquiesça en confirmation.

- D'après ce que je vois, il a une migraine.

Le déjeuné se finit rapidement et ils rejoignirent leurs cours. Quand la journée fut finie, ils se rendirent à la voiture mais pas sans avoir d'abord vu les nouveaux. La fille attendait déjà, ayant l'air distraite.

- Qu'est ce qui te rends si soucieuse ? demanda Harry avec un léger accent.

- Je crois qu'il pourrait y avoir un essaim de Fluttering Flugswigs caché dans la foret. Ils semblent se développer avec ce climat, fit la voix romanesque, bien que cela n'est aucun sens pour les Cullen.

- Ah. Avons nous besoin de ramasser quelque chose pour nous protéger d'eux ?

Il semblait que Harry savait de quoi elle était en train de parler.

- Non. Il n'y a aucun danger pour nous. Allons à la maison.

Les deux anglais montèrent dans la voiture et démarrèrent.

- Fluttering Flugswigs ? demanda Rosalie d'une voix légèrement dégoutée.

- Pensez-vous qu'elle… Jasper s'interrompit en regardant Alice.

Alice secoua la tête.

- Non, elle est aussi sensée que vous et moi. Je pense juste qu'elle voit les choses d'une manière différente de la nôtre.

- Je l'espère en tout cas. Elle est humaine après tout, plaisanta Emmett.

Les quatre autres acquiescèrent et montèrent dans la voiture. Ils devraient parler d'eux à Esmée et Carlisle, pour voir s'ils représentaient une menace ou non.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour ou bonsoir. Voila la suite ! Bonne lecture._

_Je vous rappelle que je suis seulement la traductrice de cette histoire, rien ne m'appartient._

Des bruits de pleurs le réveillèrent d'un sommeil profond. Grognant silencieusement, Harry se traina hors de son lit et trébucha à travers le couloir avant que les autres ne se réveillent. Teddy se calma un peu quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, mais recommença à pleurer, ses mains se fermant en tout petits poings comme s'il les agitait pour attirer l'attention.

- Hé, petit, quel est le problème, hein ?

Il prit son filleul dans ses bras et le berça contre sa poitrine nue. Les cris s'apaisèrent pour devenir de simples gémissements comme les yeux rouges de Teddy se posant sur lui.

- As-tu faim ? Je suis sûr que c'est le cas. C'est parti, allons chercher quelque chose pour remplir ton estomac.

Harry sourit au bébé qui se contentait de le regarder avec des yeux humides. Il se rendit en bas dans la cuisine où se trouvaient les biberons qu'il devait réchauffer. D'un mouvement de baguette, le lait fut à bonne température et il commença à nourrir Teddy. Le bébé têta le lait avec ferveur. Harry se contenta de le regarder, encore un peu triste. Il pouvait aider pour s'en occuper mais il manquerait toujours Remus et Tonks. Ils ne pourrait jamais élever leur enfant, ils ne le verraient jamais grandir, apprendre à marcher, rien de tout ça. Il refoula les larmes qui emplissaient ses yeux. Il s'était suffisamment laissé aller à son chagrin, il ne voulait pas recommencer. Oui, ils lui manquaient mais ils seraient toujours avec lui d'une certaine manière.

Quand Teddy eut fini son repas, Harry mit le biberon dans l'évier, se promettant de nettoyer ça dans la matinée, et ramena Teddy à l'étage. De retour dans sa chambre, il mit un torchon sur son épaule et appuya Teddy contre lui en frottant et tapotant doucement son dos pour qu'il fasse son rot, avant de le poser sur la table à langer. Il rangea le torchon et changea la couche. Une bonne chose à faire puisqu'elle était mouillée.

- Et voila, petit homme. Prêt à retourner au lit ?

Teddy bailla et Harry gloussa. En le prenant dans ses bras, il le porta jusqu'au berceau et le coucha. Après l'avoir bordé, Harry s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre quand le bébé gémit à nouveau. Se retournant, Harry regarda fixement les yeux verts si semblables aux siens et soupira. Reprenant son filleul dans ses bras de nouveau, il le porta jusqu'à sa chambre et le coucha dans le lit avec lui, le bébé se blottit contre lui et tout deux s'endormirent.

Le matin arriva trop tôt à son gout quand il entendit l'alarme se mettre en route. Un gloussement étrange venant de plus bas pénétra son esprit embrouillé avant qu'il n'enregistre ce que c'était. Allongé à coté de lui, contre son dos, Teddy jouait avec ses orteils. Le gloussement de Harry eut pour effet de distraire Teddy de son amusement. Il glapit de joie en voyant Harry réveillé en donnant un coup de jambes et agitant ses bras joyeusement.

- Hé là Teddy-bear, accueillit Harry d'une voix que le sommeil avait rendue rauque.

Il se leva, emmenant le bébé avec lui avant de se rendre en bas pour voir si les autres étaient levés. Ce qui était le cas, bien sûr. Fleur préparait le petit déjeuné pendant que Bill lisait le journal et que Luna enfilait des perles sur un fil qu'elle avait trouvé.

- Bonjour.

Bill leva les yeux et lui sourit, les cicatrices sur son visage s'étirant légèrement.

- Bonjour Harry. Bien dormi ? Teddy t'as posé problème ?

Il secoua la tête.

- Non aucun problème. Il ne voulait simplement pas dormir tout seul cette nuit.

Il mit Teddy dans sa chaise haute et s'assit. Fleur posa une tasse de thé devant lui.

- Merci.

- De rien Harry. Le petit déjeuner sera bientôt prêt.

Il acquiesça et but une gorgée de thé. Il y avait une chose négative à leur déménagement aux Etats-Unis : la qualité du thé. Il frissonna quand il pensa au thé glacé. Horrible manière de faire du thé. Fleur lui servit une assiette d'œufs au plat, de bacon et de tomates frites. Il lui fit un signe de tête en remerciement et entama son repas. Luna qui avait fini le sien, nourrissait Teddy. Les seuls bruits provenant de la cuisine étaient ceux de papiers froissés, du crissement des couverts dans les assiettes et du nettoyage de la vaisselle. C'était très paisible. Mais ce calme fut brisé par un hibou qui entra par la fenêtre ouverte apportant une enveloppe d'un rouge vif. En prévention, Luna emmena Teddy à l'étage. Les deux adultes et l'adolescent restant regardait l'enveloppe comme si elle était l'envoyée du diable. Ce qui était probablement le cas, puisque le nom visible sur l'enveloppe était celui de Molly Weasley.

- Ne pouvons nous pas juste la détruire ? demanda Harry, légèrement désespéré.

Bill secoua la tête.

- Non, les beuglantes ont été crées pour que les gens ne puissent pas les détruire. Quel serait l'intérêt de les utiliser si les gens qui les reçoivent peuvent les détruire ou les réduire au silence ?

Harry acquiesça.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que j'ai grandi chez des moldus, mais les sorciers semblent être les personnes les plus illogiques dans le monde.

Les deux autres haussèrent les épaules, alors que l'enveloppe explosait.

- WILLIAM ARTHUR WEASLEY ! COMMENT AS-TU PU QUITTER LE PAYS ! QU'EST-CE QUI T'AI PASSE PAR LA TETE ? TU N'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT ! TU AS BOULVERSE TOUTE LA FAMILLE A CAUSE DE TON EGOISME !

Après ça, la voix devint celle de Ginny.

- HARRY JAMES POTTER !

Harry gémit et tenta de se boucher les oreilles.

- COMMENT AS-TU PU ME QUITTER DE CETTE MANIERE ? QUI T'AS DONNE LE DROIT DE ME QUITTER ? NOUS ETIONS SUPPOSES NOUS MARIER ! ('Marier ?' mima Harry. Bill haussa les épaules). J'AVAIS TOUS PREVU ET TOI TU DECIDES DE ME QUITTER ! TU FERAIS MIEUX DE REVENIR SINON CE SERA L'ENFER POUR TOI !

L'enveloppe se consuma après cette déclaration. Le trio resta sans voix avant d'éclater de rire.

- Elles pensent vraiment que ça va nous faire revenir en courant ? demande Bill.

- Je ne sais pas, mais - Harry regarda l'heure - il faut que je sois prêt pour l'école.

Il quitta la cuisine pour aller s'habiller. Dans le hall, Luna jouait avec Teddy, ou peut être lui décrivait-elle les créatures qu'elle voudrait trouver. Harry alla jusqu'à sa chambre et fouilla dans son armoire pour trouver quelque chose à mettre. Après quelques minutes de recherche, il se décida pour un tee-shirt bleu foncé avec une longue chemise noire par-dessus et un jean bleu. En sortant de la pièce, il bouscula Luna, qui grimaça, et ils allèrent en bas et partirent. La route jusqu'au lycée fut calme, exception faite du fredonnement de Luna. Ils descendirent de voiture en ignorant l'attention qu'ils provoquaient chez la population de l'école. Spécialement Luna attirait beaucoup de regards de part ses vêtements. Un pull jaune fluo, une jupe vert tilleul et des bottes montantes. Avant que leurs chemins ne se séparent, Luna mit autour du cou de Harry le collier qu'elle avait fabriqué plus tôt.

- Pour éloigner les Wrackspurts. Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles faire la danse qui permet de les tenir à distance.

Harry rit.

- Merci Tic. Tu n'en as pas besoin d'un toi aussi ?

- Oh non, ce n'est pas la peine. Au revoir Harry.

Elle partit brusquement, laissant Harry rejoindre sa classe. Il était encore une fois un des premiers à entrer, laissant les autres l'observer. Ils n'étaient pas sûr de vouloir aller le voir et lui parler. Penser qu'ils étaient trop effrayés pour l'approcher le fit sourire doucement. Il s'assit à sa place et sortit son livre de nouveau. Pas qu'il ait vraiment une chance de pouvoir continuer à lire, il poursuivit à partir de là où il s'était arrêté. Il n'avança pas beaucoup avant la sonnerie. Clignant des yeux et s'extirpant du monde crée par l'histoire, il rangea le livre et nota que son voisin le regardait avec une expression étrange sur son visage. Harry le regarda juste une seconde avant de reporter son attention sur le devant de la classe. Des pensées au sujet de l'adolescent à ses cotés traversèrent son esprit. Il ne semblait pas humain, mais ce n'était pas vraiment un problème. Il ressemblait à un veela, mais les veela avait les yeux bleus pas dorés. Loup garou était une option, mais il rejeta cette idée rapidement. Il n'agissait pas comme un loup. Un visage apparut subitement dans son esprit. Sanguini, le vampire qu'il avait rencontré à une fête de Slughorns. Vampire ? Avant qu'il ne puisse explorer plus cette piste, la sonnerie retentit et il quitta la pièce sans noter la stupéfaction sur le visage de l'autre adolescent.

_Et voilà. S'il vous plait dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Les reveiws sont mon seul salaire et j'apprécie toujours d'en recevoir._

_Merci à foozerly-x pour le correction._


	4. Chapter 4

_Et voilà la suite. Et avec deux jours d'avance remarquez ^^ Merci pour toutes les reviews ça me fait très plaisir ! Continuez comme ça!!_

Entrant dans la salle de math, Edward remarqua que le nouveau ('Harry, merde') lisait le même livre que la veille. Il s'assit à coté de lui, se préparant à l'odeur qui le torturait, mais celle-ci ne lui parvint pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil troublé à l'adolescent, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il ne sentait rien alors que la veille il l'avait parfaitement sentie. Son trouble du se voir sur son visage puisque Harry remarqua finalement sa présence, après avoir rangé son livre, et le regarda fixement une minute avant de reporter son attention sur le devant de la classe.

Il se concentrait pour ignorer le garçon aux yeux verts quand il capta ses pensées. Qu'est ce qu'un Veela ? Et pourquoi pensait-il qu'il en était un ? Savait-il qu'il n'était pas humain ? Cette idée le fit grogner, trop bas pour l'oreille d'un humain. Il le comparait lui à un loup ? Et d'abord comment savait-il que les loup garous existaient ? Puis, juste avant que la sonnerie retentisse, une mot traversa ses pensées, celle de Harry mais aussi celle de Edward. 'Vampire ?' Ce seul mot fit qu'Edward se gela sur son siège, oubliant d'agir comme un humain pendant un moment. Il quitta rapidement la classe pour aller au cours suivant, se faisant note mentalement d'en parler à Alice pour savoir, ce qu'étaient réellement les deux nouveaux.

Pendant l'heure du déjeuner, Edward mourrait de curiosité. Les pensées d'Harry n'étaient plus tournées vers lui. Elles concernaient presque toutes un certain Teddy et son inquiétude de devoir rentrer chez lui. D'autres étaient des chansons qu'il avait entendu à la radio et qui lui étaient restées en tête. Une chose qui l'avait attiré était ses pensées à propos de quelqu'un appelé Ginny et comment elle devrait avoir une mort lente et pénible, même si Harry ne semblait pas vraiment vouloir sa mort, mais plus vouloir la voir sortir de sa vie.

- Ok, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tes émotions sont complètements chamboulées, lui demanda Jasper après lui avoir envoyé une vague de calme.

- Je pense que les nouveaux savent ce que nous sommes - il jeta un coup d'œil à Alice qui regardait atour d'elle innocemment - Alice. Qu'est ce que tu sais ?

- Eh bien… Beaucoup de chose. Mais je ne vous dirais rien. C'est à eux de vous le dire et à vous de l'apprendre par vous-même.

Elle hocha la tête avec conviction et recommença à manger.

- Ok, répond moi juste pour ça. Comment peut il bloquer son odeur ?

Les quatre autres le regardèrent choqués.

- Bloquer son odeur ? demanda Rosalie.

Edward acquiesça.

- Son odeur.. me rappelle la sienne, mais avec quelque chose en plus, quelque chose qui calme le venin et qui fait que c'est plus facile de rester à cotés de lui. De plus, ça ne fait pas accourir ni vouloir tuer quiconque sur mon chemin.

- Bien, tant qu'il est mieux qu'elle, c'est bon pour moi, répondit Emmett avec un sourire.

Leur sujet de conversation entra dans la pièce, semblant un peu distrait. Edward scanna son esprit et lut qu'il venait juste de parler avec cette fille Luna à propos de quelque chose appelé Wrackspurts. Elle voulait savoir si le collier qu'elle avait fait pour lui avait fonctionné. Edward remarqua alors le morceau de ficelle, sur lequel étaient enfilées des perles et d'autres petites bricoles, autour du cou de Harry. Celui-ci s'assit à une table dans un coin éloigné, prêt des portes mais loin de tous les autres. Il avait sortit son livre qu'il parcourait en mangeant un sandwich. Edward passa la plus grande partie de l'heure à regarder l'adolescent aux yeux verts. Adolescent qui était particulièrement fascinant à regarder. Et à écouter. Ses pensées n'étaient pas aussi indiscrètes que celles des autres. Elles étaient en fait plutôt calmes. Edward aurait aimé en écouter plus, mais il ne voulait pas s'introduire plus. La sonnerie retentit et Harry quitta la pièce, provoquant chez Edward un léger sentiment de tristesse sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

La journée passa rapidement et alors qu'ils rejoignaient tous les cinq la voiture, ils remarquèrent quelqu'un qui les fit déborder de colère. Bella Swan se dirigeait vers eux une expression illisible sur son visage. Ils grognèrent silencieusement tout les cinq, l'expression de leur visage aurait suffit à effrayer le plus courageux des hommes, mais cela ne dissuada pas d'approcher.

Quand elle fut assez proche d'eux, elle leur parla.

- Je dois parler avec Edward.

- Et si lui ne veut pas te parler ? grogna Jasper.

- Il n'y a rien que tu puisses dire que tu n'as pas déjà dis. Alors va t'en, humaine, gronda Rosalie.

Mais Bella resta là où elle se trouvait.

- J'ai besoin de te parler, maintenant.

Edward se contenta de la regarder un moment avant de se détourner

- Je n'ai aucune envie de te parler. Va t'en.

L'incrédulité sur son visage fut suffisante pour faire rire Alice, rire qui attira l'attention de ceux qui se trouvaient autour d'eux.

- Tu n'as aucun droit d'être avec nous de toute façon. Edward a rompu avec toi, souviens toi, et c'était entièrement de ta faute.

Bella grimaça.

- Bien. Peu importe.

Elle se détourna et s'éloigna, marmonnant dans sa barbe, bien qu'ils puissent l'entendre. Emmett secoua la tête et monta dans la voiture. Les autres l'imitèrent, bien qu'Edward s'arrêta un instant quand il aperçut les deux nouveaux étudiants. La fille ('Luna. Ils s'appellent Harry et Luna. Arrête de les appeler les nouveaux, idiot') bavardait sur une chose ou une autre, à propos de nargles, peu importe ce que cela pouvait bien être. Harry acquiesçait ajoutant quelque chose de temps en temps avant qu'ils ne montent dans la voiture et qu'ils démarrent.

Edward s'installa dans la voiture et remarqua le sourire amusé d'Alice.

- Que signifie ce sourire ?

- Tu l'aimes bien.

- Je ne le connais même pas. Je ne vais pas dire qu'il me plait juste parce que son odeur m'attire. J'ai retenu la leçon la dernière fois. Au moins cette fois, je peux lire ses pensées.

- Exact. Tu as bien dit qu'il n'avait aucune odeur aujourd'hui ?

Edward acquiesça, reportant son attention sur la route. Pas qu'il en ai vraiment besoin.

- Je pense que c'est peut être dû à son collier. Cette fille Luna a dit un truc sur la protection qu'apportait le collier contre quelque chose.

_- _Tu penses qu'elle a manigancé ça ? demanda Emmett. Ils ne se ressemblent pas beaucoup.

- C'est vrai, répondit Edward alors qu'il s'arrêtait dans l'allée, mais encore une fois, nous nous sommes déjà trompés avant.

Ils descendirent de voiture et rejoignirent la maison où ils furent accueillis par Esmée.

- Comment s'est passée la journée au lycée ? Y-a-t-il eu un problème ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Si ce n'est que cette stupide fille a essayé de parler à Edward, se plaignit Rosalie en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Esmée fronça les sourcils.

- Oh. Quelque chose d'autre est arrivé ?

- Et bien, le nouveau garçon, Harry semble être au courant pour nous.

- Comment ça ? s'inquiéta Esmée.

- Je peux entendre ses pensées. Pendant le premier cours, il pensait que nous n'avions pas l'air humain, alors il a commencé à y réfléchir. A la fin du cours, il avait presque trouvé. Bien qu'il n'y ait pas pensé pendant le reste de la journée.

Ils s'assirent en silence pendant un moment avant qu'Alice ne sourie.

- Bien, nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter du fait qu'il découvre la vérité. Lui et les personnes avec lesquelles il vit, semblent avoir une vision différente du monde.

- Différente comment ? demanda Jasper.

Mais Alice se contenta de sourire, bizarrement comme le Cheshire Cat. _(ndt : il s'agit du chat dans Alice au pays des merveilles)_

- Vous finirez par comprendre.

_Verdict ?_


	5. interlude 1

_Voila la suite. Je sais c'est très court. Mais le prochain chapitre arrivera samedi comme prévu. Je vous remercie pour les nombreuses reveiws ça fait super plaisir de savoir que vous aimez toujours autant cette fic et que je ne suis pas une trop mauvaise traductrice ^^. Bonne lecture !_

_Merci à foozerly-x __pour la correction._

Jacob soupira doucement alors qu'il attendait Bella sur le parking du lycée. Il avait accepté de venir la chercher au lycée pour pouvoir aller directement à La Push pour le reste de la journée. Contemplant les environs, il s'arrêta sur les Cullen et grogna imperceptiblement. Oh, comme il pouvait les détester. Il savait que ça ne serait certainement pas le cas s'il n'était pas un loup garou, mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre. Des regards hostiles venant des vampires furent la réponse à son grognement. L'échange de regards noirs dura un moment avant que l'attention de l'ex de Bella ne soit distraite. Se demandant ce qui en était la cause, Jacob regarda autour de lui. Hum, il ne les avait jamais vu avant. Forcément des nouveaux. Un garçon et une fille. Ils ne semblaient pas important, jugea-t-il, jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur la fille. Il lui sembla que tout ce qui était autour de lui n'avait plus aucune importance à part elle.

Des yeux argents, encadrés pas de fins cils blonds et des sourcils très légers. Ses cheveux blonds étaient retenus en queue de cheval et décorés de plumes et de perles. Des boucles d'oreilles de radis se balançaient à ses oreilles et un collier de capsule de bouteille entourait son cou. Ses vêtements étaient étranges également. Un haut orange flashi jurait avec sa robe verte et les collants blancs qu'elle portait. Ses pieds étaient enfermés dans des sabots en bois. Les autres personnes semblaient penser qu'elle était étrange, excepté le garçon à ses cotés. Leur conversation le tira de sa contemplation, bien qu'ils parlent doucement, il pouvait les entendre parfaitement. Ce qu'ils disaient importait peu. Il écoutait seulement sa voix.

Ses yeux se rétrécirent comme il les regardait monter dans la voiture et partir. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de penser à autre chose, Bella le rejoignit.

- Prêt ?

- Oui… Bien sûr…

Ils montèrent dans sa Rabbit et partirent.

_~*~_

- Alors qu'est ce que tu me disais au lycée ? demanda Harry

- Oh. Un autre loup va rejoindre notre famille, répondit Luna avec un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres.

C'était un sourire différent de ceux qu'elle avait d'habitude. C'était le sourire d'une fille qui pensait au garçon qu'elle aimait.

- Un loup ? Tu veux dire un loup garou ?

- Oui. Tu vas bientôt le rencontrer. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans l'allée et descendirent de voiture. Harry entra dans la maison tandis que Luna se rendit dans les bois. Il y avait un essaim de Razzleflats quelque part là bas et elle voulait le trouver.

_Alors ?_


	6. Chapter 5

_Comme promis voila la suite ! Merci pour les reviews! Bonne Lecture_

Le mois se passa dans un calme relatif. Tout ce passait sans heurts. Bill plaça des sorts qui repéraient tous les hiboux provenant de sa famille, les renvoyaient à leur propriétaire faisant exploser les beuglantes avec plus de force. Ils reçurent des lettre de Charlie et quelques unes de George ainsi qu'un certain nombre provenant d'Andromeda qui demandait qu'on lui donne des nouvelle de Teddy et qu'on lui envoye des photos. Bill trouva un travail dans la communauté magique voisine à Ozette pendant que Fleur restait à la maison pour s'occuper de Teddy. Luna commença à passer plus de temps dans un endroit appelé La Push, disant quelque chose sur le fait de connaitre le nouveau loup. Harry ne s'embêta pas à demander de quoi elle parlait, sachant qu'il finirait par en savoir bientôt plus.

Au lycée, il continuait d'ignorer les gens autour de lui, il oublia même ses interrogations à propos de son voisin de math, même s'il pouvait sentir la brûlure de son regard sur lui. Quand il revint à la réalité, il remarqua qu'un autre Cullen était dans l'une de ses classes. En chimie pour être exact. Il était même assis à coté d'elle. Alice Cullen. Elle était sympa, même s'ils ne discutaient pas beaucoup, seulement pour les projets ou des choses similaires.

Ils étaient supposés travailler sur leur projet en dehors des heures de cours bien qu'Harry n'en ait jamais entendu parlé. Il était resté à la maison la semaine précédente car Teddy était malade. Il avait voulu laisser Fleur s'occuper de lui, mais Teddy ne voulait pas rester calme avec quelqu'un d'autre que son parrain.

Aux alentours de 15 heures le mercredi, la sonnette retentit juste après qu'Harry ait couché Teddy pour une sieste. Retenant un bâillement, Harry passa devant Fleur, qui portait une panière de linge sale à l'étage, pour aller ouvrir la porte.

- Oh, Alice. Que fais-tu là ?

Il observa la fille menue qui lui souriait.

- En fait M. Rooney nous a donné un projet à faire et comme tu as été absent la plupart de la semaine, j'ai décidé de venir et j'ai pensé que nous pourrions commencer.

Elle marqua une pause un instant.

- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Non pas du tout. Entre – il lui tint la porte ouverte. Je m'excuse pour le désordre, il y a eu pas mal d'agitation récemment. Mon filleul a été malade.

Alice sembla intriguée à ces mots.

- Filleul ?

Harry acquiesça en la conduisant au salon.

- Oui. Ses parents sont morts, alors j'ai sa garde.

- C'est mignon. Quel âge a-t-il ?

Ils s'assirent tout deux sur le canapé et Alice sortit ses livres et les recherches qu'elle avait faites.

- Trois mois.

Alice arrêta son déballage.

- Si jeune ?

Harry acquiesça et prit un des papier.

- Ouai, ses parents sont morts quelque jours après sa naissance. Je prend soin de lui depuis.

- Oh. C'est très mature de ta part. Tu es toi-même si jeune.

Harry se contenta de sourire doucement pour lui-même

- Peut être en année, mais pas en expérience. Alors, sur quoi porte le projet ?

Alice accepta le changement de sujet et lui expliqua le sujet de leur projet. Apparemment, Alice avait choisi quelque chose à propos de la solubilité. Ils travaillèrent quelque heures avant d'être interrompus par des pleurs. Harry soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Excuse moi une minute.

Il se leva et se rendit à l'étage dans la chambre de Teddy. Il marcha à grand pas vers le berceau et prit dans ses bras le bébé qui pleurait.

- Et voila petit. Tu as fais une bonne sieste ?

Il le berça contre sa poitrine et revint en bas après que Teddy fut calmé. Après être aller dans la cuisine pour prendre un biberon qui contenait quelques gouttes de potion guérissante pour nourrisson, il se rendit dans le salon et s'assit. Harry regarda fixement le bébé un moment avant qu'Alice ne s'extasie.

- Oh, il est adorable. C'est affreux qu'il soit malade.

- Ouai – il bailla doucement. Il n'a pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

Il mit la tétine dans la bouche de Teddy et le regarda boire. Alice déplaça quelques papiers autour d'elle et recommença à écrire.

- Je suis désolé Alice.

- Pourquoi ? Ne t'en fais pas. Il a besoin que tu prennes soin de lui. Je trouve que c'est mignon. Prend garde à ce que aucune fille ne l'apprenne au lycée. Elles se jetteraient sur toi comme des insectes sur du miel.

Harry s'esclaffa.

- Elles seraient sacrément déçues alors !

Alice cligna des yeux pendant un moment avant d'éclater de rire. Harry rit avec elle. Le rire d'Alice fit gazouiller Teddy dans sa direction. Il la regarda un moment avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir. Harry posa le biberon vide sur la table de salon avant de mettre Teddy contre son épaule et de lui frotter doucement le dos. Il y eut un petit rot et Harry mit Teddy dans ses bras.

- Alors où en étions nous ?

Ils travaillèrent jusqu'aux environs de 19 heures avant qu'Alice ne rentre chez elle. Une heure et demi plus tard, Bill arriva avec Luna et Fleur trouvant le repas sur la table. Harry mit Teddy dans son couffin et s'assit à table pour manger, baillant plusieurs fois pendant le repas.

- Pourquoi n'irais tu pas au lit après le diner ? Nous pourrons surveiller Teddy un moment, suggéra Bill.

Harry put seulement acquiescer comme il finissait son hachis parmentier. Il mit son assiette dans l'évier, marcha péniblement dans l'escalier et jusqu'à sa chambre, après quoi il s'affala sur son lit et s'endormit.

Quelques jours de plus passèrent avec Teddy se réveillant au milieu de la nuit et Harry devant être la personne qui le consolait. Il céda finalement et laissa Teddy dormir dans son lit avec lui. Il put dormir plus longtemps et ils furent tous moins stressés.

C'est un samedi que Luna le ramena à la maison. Jacob Black. Sa haute taille fut la première chose que Harry remarqua. Au moins 30 centimètres de plus que lui, fait qui l'irrita au plus haut point. Ses cheveux étaient de la longueur de ceux d'Harry et ses yeux étaient marron. Il avait une sorte de charme physique qui lui rappelait Sirius. Il était bien musclé mais pas excessivement. Et il semblait très épris de Luna. C'était mignon, vraiment, mais cela lui provoqua un pincement au cœur. Tout le monde avait quelqu'un sauf lui.

Luna dut le remarquer car elle le regarda et lui sourit. C'était un regard réconfortant comme ceux qu'elle lui envoyait souvent quand il pensait que le destin lui tombait dessus une fois de plus. Il soupira et lui fit un signe de tête en retour.

- Alors, qu'est ce qui a fait que vous avez décidé de vous installé à Forks ? demanda Jacob.

- On voulait juste s'éloigner. La famille est assez ennuyante, expliqua Bill même s'il avait quitté 75 % de son ancienne vie.

- On peut lui faire confiance, dit Luna de sa tonalité habituelle.

- Tu es sure ? demanda Fleur.

Jacob était confus.

- Me faire confiance à propos de quoi ?

- Oh oui, très sure.

Les trois autres échangèrent un regard alors que Jacob était troublé. Luna joua simplement avec un fil de sa chemise en fredonnant doucement.

- Et bien, si Tic dis que c'est ok… commença Harry.

Il regarda Bill et Fleur qui se résignèrent à être ceux qui expliquaient.

Cela prit quatre heures, avec les questions, les commentaires et de longues explications, mais ils eurent bientôt tout dit au loup. Avant qu'ils n'aient fini, Teddy s'était réveillé de sa sieste. Après avoir regardé autour de lui avec curiosité, Teddy aperçut Jacob et voulut tout de suite le rejoindre roucoulant et gazouillant avec joie. Le pauvre garçon sembla tellement perdu quand il eut le bébé dans les bras que Harry s'esclaffa. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à apprendre à se connaitre, avant que Jacob ne reparte pour La Push vers 18 heures.

Harry chassa Fleur de la cuisine, lui disant d'en profiter et de faire une pause, et commença à préparer le diner. Rien de fantastique, juste un ragout d'agneau, plat qu'il avait fait des centaines de fois chez les Dursley. C'était bon malgré tout.

Après le repas, Bill rangea et nettoya pendant que Luna sautillait pour aller faire ses devoirs et que Fleur essuyait la vaisselle. Ils semblaient s'adapter plutôt bien à la vie moldue, même si parfois ils utilisaient la magie pour faire certaine chose. Harry alla à l'étage pour donner son bain à Teddy et le mettre au lit avant de faire de même. Mais alors qu'il était presque endormi, il aurait pu jurer sentir quelqu'un qui l'observait. Ignorant cette sensation, il se pelotonna autour d'un oreiller et s'endormit.

_Verdict ?_


	7. Chapter 6

_Bonsoir tout le monde. __'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. On va commencer par la mauvaise : l'histoire originale n'est pas terminée et l'auteur n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis un moment je ne sais donc pas si cette histoire sera finie un jour... La bonne nouvelle c'est que j'ai presque fini de traduire!! Donc il ne reste plus qu'à les corriger et puis si je peux je rapprocherai les publications (ça dépendra aussi de ma béta). Voila je ne vous ennuie plus avec mon blabla de traductrice je vous laisse lire. Merci pour les reviews, continuez comme ça et peut être que j'attendrais les 100!!  
_

Quand il entra dans la pièce ce matin là, il jeta son habituel regard désintéressé sur la classe, notant seulement que le siège à coté du sien était exceptionnellement vide. Bien que son visage resta de marbre, on pouvait voir la confusion dans ses yeux alors qu'il s'asseyait à sa place. Pensant qu'il était seulement un peu en retard, il s'installa sur son siège et attendit. Mais la sonnerie retentit bientôt et tout le monde était déjà dans la salle. Harry n'était pas là. Cela inquiéta un peu Edward. Il se résolut à en parler à Alice au déjeuner.

Alors que l'heure du déjeuner passait lentement, Edward tressautait presque de curiosité, pas qu'il l'admettrait de toute manière. S'installant à sa table habituelle avec ses frères et sœurs, il interrogea Alice.

- Où est-il ?

Alice lui sourit.

- Il est resté chez lui et y restera pour quelque temps. Il a un bébé avec lui et apparemment il est malade et Harry est le seul qui arrive à l'apaiser.

Les autres ont cligné des yeux dans un geste très humain.

- Un bébé ? demanda Rosalie.

Alice acquiesça, un sourire mangeant la moitié de son visage.

- Oui. Son filleul en fait. Il est trop mignon. Vous devriez les voir ensemble.

Sa curiosité augmentant encore, Edward regarda dans l'esprit de sa sœur pour voir ce qu'elle avait vu. C'était un vue très attendrissante. Harry était assis sur un lit dans ce qui semblait être sa chambre, gazouillant avec le bébé devant lui pendant qu'il le changeait. Le bébé tenait dans ses mains un petit ours en peluche qu'il mâchouillait. Il aurait pu rester là à regarder cette scène toute la journée, s'il ne s'était pas trouvé au lycée et s'il n'avait pas eu de cours à suivre. Ça et le fait que Alice et les autres allaient le taquiner. Bien qu'ils semblaient vouloir le faire de toute manière.

- Oh regardez, Edward est de nouveau amoureux, le taquina Emmett.

- Si tôt après elle ? Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Jasper qui était le plus concerné de tous.

Cependant, Rosalie et Alice le taquinaient et prenaient tout leur temps pour le faire. Edward leur fit une grimace et se leva pour sortir comme la cloche sonnait.

Toute la semaine se passa ainsi, bien qu'Alice se rendit chez lui le mercredi, chose dont Edward fut très jaloux. Elle revint souriante et bavarda à propos du fait que Harry soit très gentil et que le bébé soit mignon et comment sa famille était géniale, surtout cette fille, Luna. Cette nuit là, il décida d'aller voir Harry, mais bien sûr de ne pas le laisser savoir qu'il était là. Trouvant rapidement la fenêtre de sa chambre, il se percha sur la branche d'un arbre et regarda à l'intérieur. La chambre était rangée pour un ado de 17 ans. Chaque chose avait une place et s'y trouvait, bien que le bureau était légèrement en désordre avec des livres étalés dessus. Les murs étaient quasiment vide de décoration, seules quelques peintures représentants des paysages étaient accrochées. La seule photo qu'il vit était celle d'un homme et d'un femme, très jeunes tous les deux, qui tenaient dans leurs bras un bébé. Il pensa que cela devait être les parents de Harry.

Son lit se trouvait contre le mur face à la fenêtre, donnant ainsi une très bonne vue à Edward. Harry était appuyé contre la tête de lit, berçant le bébé dont Alice lui avait parlé. Il semblait essayer de le faire dormir.

- Allez, Teddy-Bear, tu dois dormir – il bailla – et Oncle Harry aussi. Je sais que tu es malade, mais dormir t'aidera pour aller mieux.

Le bébé le regarda de ses yeux ambrés, faisant croire à Edward qu'il était un vampire, mais son odeur était celle d'un humain, bien qu'il y eut quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de détester le bébé. Mais ça il ne pouvait pas. Le bébé, Teddy, eut un bâillement attendrissant avant de finalement fermer les yeux et de s'endormir. Harry soupira avant de s'allonger à son tour en callant Teddy contre lui.

Quand il sut qu'Harry s'était endormi, il hésita un moment, le fait d'entrer lui rappelant quand il allait dans la chambre de Bella pour la regarder, mais il entra finalement. L'odeur qu'il l'avait fait réagir le premier jour n'était pas présente dans la pièce, et il en était soulagé. Il avança silencieusement et s'accroupit à cotés du lit, observant le garçon. Il avait l'air tellement paisible, tout le contraire de quand il était réveillé. La lueur dans ses yeux le faisait paraitre plus vieux que son age, comme s'il avait vu plus de chose que les autres, comme s'il était hanté.

Sa main s'avança jusqu'à le toucher avant qu'il ne recule, se maudissant silencieusement. Il se releva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et sortit, refermant celle-ci derrière lui.

Le jour suivant, Edward s'assit dans la classe de math, attendant de voir si l'objet de ses pensées allait arriver, mais il était apparement maudit puisqu'il ne vint pas. Il pensa à interroger Alice de nouveau, mais il savait qu'aussi longtemps que le bébé serait malade, Harry serait absent du lycée.

Le moment le plus important de la journée arriva après les cours, bien que ça ne soit pas prévu. Le loup était là, attendant Bella surement. Quand elle fut sortie, son visage s'éclaira et elle se dépécha de le rejoindre.

- Jacob, tu es venu me chercher ?

L'expression sur le visage du garçon n'avait rien de joyeuse.

- En fait, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, je suis là pour rompre.

Les cinq frères et sœurs stoppèrent leurs grognements silencieux alors que leurs yeux s'élargissaient de surprise. L'expression de Bella valait le détour. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et sa bouche bée, la surprise se voyait son visage.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par « rompre » ? Pourquoi veux tu rompre ?

- Et bien, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit à propos des loup garous et de leur ame sœur ?

- Oui l'imprégnation, et alors ?

- Et bien… commença-t-il, incertain.

Avant que Bella ne puisse le mettre dans l'embarras encore plus, Luna arriva jusqu'à eux.

- Salut Jacob. Tu es venu me chercher ?

Son visage s'éclaira subitement.

- Luna, bien sûr. Papa est impatient de te rencontrer.

Elle lui sourit et noua son bras autour du sien.

- Allons-y alors.

Le regard de Bella passa de l'un à l'autre, avant que sa surprise ne devienne colère. Elle tourna les talons et se précipita vers sa voiture. Cette rupture bien que sans importance, choqua les vampires. Rosalie se mit à rire rapidement et Emmett laissa échapper un rire bruillant. Jasper se retint de ricaner alors qu'Alice pouffait de rire. Edward eut juste un sentiment de justice. Elle verrait ce que ça fait quand celui que vous aimez vous brise le cœur. Il savait qu'elle essayerait de le récuperer, mais il ne ressentait plus rien pour elle.

Les jours suivants ressemblèrent beaucoup à ceux là, bien qu'il y eut moins de drame. Edward passait ses nuits à regarder Harry dormir. D'un certaine façon, c'était mieux que de regarder Bella dormir. D'abord, Harry ne parlait pas dans son sommeil. Il aimait aussi se pelotonner contre quelque chose, en principe un oreiller ou Teddy. Il avait l'air si innocent avec les cheveux étalés autour de sa tête, ses sombres cils contre ses joues. Si enfantin.

De plus, d'une certaine manière, ne pas être intoxiqué par son odeur, lui permettait d'éprouver de réels sentiments en vers lui. En fait, c'était un soulagement. Avant, il n'avait jamais réellement su s'il avait vraiment aimé Bella. C'était soit l'aimer, soit la tuer, et comme il ne voulait pas tuer d'humain, il avait choisi la première option. Cela avait été une erreur de sa part, chose qu'il souhaitait modifier. Et il espérait pouvoir essayer avec Harry. Le seul problème était de savoir si Harry était gay. Seigneur, il l'espérait.


	8. Chapter 7

_Et voila la suite!! Merci pour toutes les reviews !! J'ai dépassé les 100!! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant!! Laissez des com!_

La semaine suivante, quand Harry revint au lycée, tout le monde le fixait, bien que tout ce qu'il fit fut bailler et passer une main dans ses cheveux, ce qui eut pour seule conséquence qu'Harry se referma encore plus sur lui-même. Grimaçant légèrement, Harry attacha ses cheveux avec un élastique qu'il avait sur lui par hasard, entra dans la salle de maths et tendit son mot d'absence à l'enseignant. Puis il rejoignit sa place, et posa sa tête sur le bureau dans un "ploc". Il écouta les bruits autour de lui, des personnes marchant, discutant ou faisant des blagues jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse. Il sentit, plus qu'il n'entendit, une personne s'asseoir à coté de lui. Sans même regarder, il savait qu'il s'agissait du frère d'Alice, Edward. Même si Harry était dérangé par le regard de l'adolescent, son esprit était préoccupé par le cauchemar qu'il avait fait la nuit précédente.

Il frissonna doucement, se rappelant la bataille finale, se souvenant de ses parents, de Sirius et de Remus la dernière fois qu'il les avait vus… se souvenant de la mort. N'est-il pas triste que le pire moment de la bataille soit en fait d'y survivre ? Avoir souhaité mourir après la bataille finale, en même temps que Voldemort, faisait-il de lui une mauvaise personne ? Soupirant, il se redressa et passa ses mains sur son visage pour se réveiller alors que la cloche sonnait. Il ne s'inquiéta pas de prendre des notes durant le cours, passant la majorité de son temps à regarder le ciel nuageux par la fenêtre.

La journée se passa comme le premier cours, bien que pendant le premier cours d'anglais, ce qu'annonça le professeur le tira de ses sombres pensées.

- Ok, écoutez. Notre cours va être couplé avec celui de Mme Chalmers pour un pièce de Shakespeare. Vous serez associés par groupe de 4, mais comme il y a un nombre impair d'élèves, il y aura un groupe de 3. Les groupes se feront selon la scène que vous aurez à jouer. Il y aura une distribution des rôles au hasard, alors vous devrez trouver vos partenaires un fois que j'aurais fini.

Alors qu'elle distribuait les rôles, Harry s'enferma de nouveau dans sa bulle, avant qu'il ne reçoive un papier sur sa table. Il lut le papier et vit qu'il devrait jouer la scène 4 de l'acte 3 de Hamlet. Il écouta les étudiants autour de lui qui commentaient les pièces qu'ils devraient jouer. Il n'entendit personne dire qu'il avait la même pièce que lui, alors il supposa que ses partenaires devaient se trouver dans l'autre cours. Après environ dix minutes de formation des groupes, l'enseignante attira leur attention.

- Bien, puisque plusieurs d'entre vous n'ont pas trouvé leur partenaire, nous allons rejoindre la classe de Mme Chalmers, alors prenez vos affaires, nous ne reviendrons surement pas ici avant la fin du cours. Allez on se dépêche.

Harry ramassa son sac et suivi tout le monde en dehors de la salle sans y faire vraiment attention. Ils rejoignirent l'autre salle où tout le monde se mit immédiatement à chercher ses partenaires. Harry se contenta d'attendre, sachant que quelqu'un viendrait forcément. Et cela arriva.

- Hamlet, scène 4 acte 3 ? demanda un voix musicale.

Harry cligna des yeux et se tourna vers la voix, ses yeux rencontrant ceux d'Edward Cullen.

- Ah, oui.

Edward sembla soupirer de soulagement et fit un signe à quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un était sa sœur, ou quelqu'un de sa famille en tout cas. Il s'agissait de Rosalie. Harry se souvint de ce qu'Alice lui avait dit à son propos. Sa vue le fit cependant ricaner intérieurement. Il se disait qu'elle et Fleur s'entendraient très bien. Elle avança vers eux, ou plutôt elle flotta vers eux.

- Alors, qui joue qui ? demanda Rosalie alors qu'elle regardait les autres avec dédain.

'Ouai, elle et Fleur s'entendraient très bien' pensa Harry.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je suppose que tu veux être la reine ?

- Bien sur, répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence. C'est pas comme si un de vous deux pouvait jouer ce rôle.

Harry ricana légèrement alors qu'Edward gloussa.

- Où nous retrouverons nous après les cours pour répéter ? demanda Harry.

- On pourrait aller chez toi ? Je crois qu'Esmée a dit quelque chose à propos de travaux de peinture, répondit Edward.

Harry acquiesça.

- Ok, ça sera parfait. Vous pouvez venir quand vous voulez après les cours.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent alors que la sonnerie retentissait. Tous les élèves sortirent de la salle, la plupart d'entre eux se dirigèrent vers la cafeteria. Harry voulait aller à sa table habituelle quand un mouvement frénétique attira son attention. Alice lui faisait signe en lui souriant. Soupirant faiblement, il se dirigea vers elle et s'assit à ses cotés.

- Salut Alice.

- Hey Harry. Est-ce que Teddy va mieux ?

Harry acquiesça tout en sortant son déjeuner de son sac.

- Ouai. Il est guéri depuis samedi alors j'ai profité de la journée de hier pour me reposer.

- Tu as encore l'air fatigué.

Harry haussa simplement les épaules avant de mordre dans son sandwich. Un peu après, quatre personnes de plus s'assirent autour de la table. Après que tout le monde se fut présenté, il y eut un peu de conversation pendant que Harry mangeait. Il remarqua que les autres n'avaient pas touché à leur plateau et que la nourriture était exactement la même pour tous. Il n'y apporta pas plus d'attention. Il ne les connaissait pas alors il n'avait pas à juger leur façon de vivre. Il avait trop souvent subi la même chose dans sa vie.

- Alors d'où tu viens ? demanda Emmett.

- Du Surrey, c'est proche de Londres. Pourquoi ?

Emmett haussa les épaules.

- Comme ça, par curiosité. Personne ne sait grand chose de vous.

Harry le regarda légèrement surpris.

- Vraiment ? Je pensais que les gens aurait chercher à savoir par eux même.

- Oui, et bien , je pense que les gens ont essayé. Les rumeurs sont plutôt amusantes, répondit Jasper.

Harry secoua juste la tête.

- Je me moque des rumeurs. J'essaye juste de les ignorer.

Alice changea rapidement de sujet, passant à un sujet sans importance. La cloche sonna et ils se séparèrent pour aller en cours.

Après les cours, Harry et Luna rentrèrent à la maison, même si Luna partit tout de suite à La Push. Harry alla vérifier que Teddy allait bien, Fleur lui avait dit qu'il dormait, avant de commencer à faire ses devoirs. Il était en train de revoir le cours d'histoire quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Il se rendit en bas pour répondre, mais Fleur le devança.

- Oui, je peux vous aider ?

Harry s'arrêta en bas de l'escalier pour regarder.

- Nous sommes là pour travailler sur un projet avec Harry.

C'était Edward, donc Rosalie était silencieuse.

- Ah, bien sur, Harry m'en a parlé. Entrez je vous en prie.

Elle se poussa pour les laisser entrer. Un fois qu'ils furent entrés, elle ferma la porte et les conduisit au salon. Harry remonta dans sa chambre pour récupérer ses affaires avant de les rejoindre. Edward et Rosalie étaient tout deux assis sur le canapé, regardant autour d'eux.

Harry leur sourit avant de s'asseoir à même le sol devant la table de salon.

Ils devaient réécrire la pièce dans un autre genre que celui dans lequel elle avait été écrite. Il passèrent un peu moins d'une heure et demi à réfléchir à ce qu'ils pourraient faire avant de se décider pour le thème de la mafia. C'était plutôt drôle, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire de temps en temps alors qu'ils essayaient de créer une histoire qui conviendrait au thème. Ils passèrent deux heures à faire ça avant que Fleur vienne au salon pour poser Teddy sur les genoux d'Harry.

- Prend le, râla-t-elle. Il ne veut pas rester tranquille et n'arrête pas de s'agiter.

Harry rit et câlina le bébé.

- Tu fais des misères à Tatie Fleur, petit ?

Teddy gazouilla joyeusement en attrapant les cheveux de Harry et en les tirant.

- C'est le Teddy dont n'arrête pas de parler Alice ? demanda Rosalie.

Harry sourit en grimaçant, retirant facilement ses cheveux des mains du bébé.

- Oui, c'est mon filleul. Teddy Lupin.

- C'est triste de voir un orphelin si jeune, dit Edward.

Harry acquiesça frottant les joues moles de Teddy avec son nez.

- Oui, en effet.

- Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour prendre soin d'un bébé ?, demanda Rosalie.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je m'occupais de lui tout seul. J'ai trois personne pour m'aider. Mais Teddy est mon filleul et j'ai été nommé comme parrain, alors je l'élèverais du mieux que je peux.

Il avait dis ça avec tellement de conviction que les autres ne trouvèrent rien à ajouter. Edward se racla la gorge.

- Pardonne Rosalie. Elle n'a aucun tact parfois.

Elle regarda furieusement son frère.

- Edward !!

Harry se contenta de rire faisant roucouler et gazouiller joyeusement Teddy.

Quand ils partirent, ils avaient fini de réécrire la scène et fini certains de leurs devoirs. Harry était dans sa chambre, complétant son devoir de math et gardant un œil sur Teddy qui était allongé sur couverture blanche posée sur le sol et mâchouillait avec joie une peluche. Finalement, il ferma son livre et le rangea, faisant craquer son dos en même temps. Soupirant, il fit craquer son cou avant de se lever et de s'asseoir sur le sol aux cotés du bébé. Il resta là un moment à regarder le bébé avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Teddy roucoula faisant changer ses yeux et ses cheveux pour ressembler à Harry. Celui-ci rit et lui chatouilla le menton avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Allez, petit homme, il est temps de prendre un bain et d'aller au lit, pas vrai ?

Il quitta sa chambra pour aller dans la salle de bain sans remarquer les yeux braqués sur lui.

* * *

_On m'a demandé dans une review anonyme si je pouvais écrire la suite si l'auteur ne le faisait pas. Je ne préfère pas me lancer dans l'écriture désolée. Aprés cette traduction j'en ferais surement une autre mais peut être pas tout de suite. Voila. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews c'est mon seul salaire!_


	9. Chapter 8

_Voila la suite! Merci pour les reviews! Continuez comme ça surtout!!_

- Tu vas passer une bonne journée aujourd'hui, chanta Alice alors qu'elle sautillait dans le salon.

Edward la regarda avec confusion. Il essaya de lire ses pensées pour savoir, par l'enfer, de quoi elle parlait, mais la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait était 'Heureuse, heureuse, heureuse, heureuse..' C'était légèrement agaçant.

- Oh ? Et comment vais-je passer une bonne journée aujourd'hui ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement mélodieux.

- Tu verras ! rit-elle comme elle sautillait en dehors de la voiture. Il put entendre Emmett qui rigolait de lui dans le garage et Rose depuis l'étage alors qu'elle se coiffait. Jasper les attendait déjà dehors.

- Oh, chéri ne laisse pas Alice t'avoir comme ça, lui dit Esmée depuis le jardin où elle s'affairait.

Edward soupira.

- Je sais.

Il se pencha vers elle et lui fit un baiser sur la joue.

- Passe une bonne journée, vint son joyeux au revoir pendant qu'il rejoignait la voiture.

Ils arrivèrent au lycée peu après et descendirent de voiture. Bien sûr, même après des années d'attention, tout le monde continuait à les fixer. Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui et remarqua que la voiture de Harry était garé à sa place habituelle. Il retint un soupir de soulagement. Il était content que le garçon brun soit de retour.

La semaine précédente avait été plutôt pénible pour lui. Bella n'avait pas arrêté de le suivre pour essayer de se remettre avec lui. Pour être honnête, il en avait ras le bol d'elle. Tout en elle le dégoutait. Même son odeur, qui avait été pendant un moment si délicieusement atroce, était quelque chose qui le repoussait chez elle. C'était comme si depuis qu'elle avait été avec le loup, son odeur avait été souillée, lui permettant de se libérer de son enivrante présence.

Quand il entra dans la salle de maths, il sourit presque quand il vit Harry assit à leur table, sa tête posée sur le bureau, ses cheveux cachant son visage. Il se concentra sur son esprit quand il s'assit et faillit reculer d'horreur. Qu'est ce que c'était ? Tous ce qu'il voyait lui semblait plus fantastique que ce qu'il venait de voir. Perdu dans l'horreur qu'il voyait, il ne prêta aucune attention à ce que disait l'enseignant.

' _Des jets de lumière volaient à travers le champs alors que les hommes et les femmes combattaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Les gens criaient de douleurs, se lançant des insultes. Il y avait des grognements, des hurlements, des cris stridents et encore d'autres bruits d'animaux alors qu'ils se battaient dans le champ. Au centre de celui-ci se trouvaient deux personnes, deux hommes. L'un d'eux était squelettique, avait une peau dangereusement pale et des yeux rubis. Son visage ressemblait à celui d'un serpent sans nez, il était chauve et portait ce qui semblait être des robes. L'autre était plus petit avec des cheveux noirs en bataille, la peau pale, bien que moins pale que l'autre. Il portait des vêtements trop larges qui ne cachaient pas sa maigreur. Ils se battaient sans relâche mais à la fin , le garçon fut frappé par une lumière verte éblouissante. Ce qui le fit tomber au sol tel une pierre. L'homme serpent laissa échapper un rire strident qui refroidit tout les gens qui se trouvaient autour. Il tourna son dos à son adversaire mort pour parler aux autres combattants. Beaucoup d'entre eux le regardaient avec horreur et d'autre avec joie. Mais, rapidement leurs expressions changèrent. Le garçon se releva et lança la même lumière verte à l'homme de dos. L'homme tomba à son tour, bien qu'il y eut un sentiment général que lui ne se relèverait pas._'

Edward fut éjecté de l'esprit de Harry quand la sonnerie retentit. Bien que son esprit soit comme du coton, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'horreur qu'il venait de voir. Qu'est ce que c'était ? Est-ce que c'était réel ? Si oui, Harry était-il réellement mort ? Comment cela pourrait il être vrai ? Rien de se genre n'était possible. Bien que, c'était comme s'il disait que les vampires et les loups garou n'existent pas. Peut être était-ce réel. Mais si ça l'était, alors Harry était vraiment mort. Il frissonna à cette idée. Il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Il se jura que, si cela était en son pouvoir, rien d'autre n'arriverait au garçon aux yeux verts.

Il ne fit pas attention au cours de Chimie, son esprit trop occupé par ce qu'il avait vu, mais il écouta en Anglais. Il aimait bien l'enseignante. Pour le moment, elle parlait d'un projet avec la classe de Mme Davis. Son sourcil se souleva. Harry était dans cette classe. Il sentit comme un nœud dans son ventre, même si cela n'était pas possible. L'idée de travailler avec Harry, de lui parler, d'interagir avec lui, le faisait se sentir euphorique. Rosalie avait apparemment compris à quoi il pensait puisqu'elle lui lança un coup d'œil ennuyé. Il se contenta de lui sourire.

Mme Chalmers distribua les papiers et il y jeta un coup d'œil désintéressé. Ah, Hamlet. Il adorait Hamlet. Avec un peu de chance, c'était ce qu'Alice avait voulu dire par une bonne journée. Il leva les yeux quand l'autre classe entra dans la pièce. Harry restait en arrière, attendant que quelqu'un vienne vers lui. Un rapide coup d'œil vers son esprit l'informa qu'il avait la même scène que lui et Rosalie. Sa sœur le regarda et soupira.

- Finissons en avec ça.

Edward se renfrogna.

- Il n'est pas comme elle, d'accord. Pas du tout. Maintenant, dépasse ça et viens.

Elle soupira et se leva, tout comme lui, et ils avancèrent dans la classe. Ils avaient attendu suffisamment longtemps pour voir que personne d'autre n'était dans leur groupe. Il s'arrêta devant le petit brun.

- Hamlet, scène 4 acte 3 ? demanda-t-il.

Le garçon leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda de ses yeux si verts.

- Ah, oui.

Il fit comme s'il était soulagé quand Harry confirma et fit un signe à Rosalie pour qu'elle les rejoigne.

- Alors, qui joue qui ? demanda Rosalie dédaigneusement alors qu'elle regardait les autres.

'_Oui, elle et Fleur s'entendraient très bien_' lui parvint la pensée de Harry quand il posa ses yeux sur la blonde.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je suppose que tu veux être la reine.

- Bien sûr, répliqua-t-elle avec dédain, pas comme si l'un d'entre vous voudrez avoir ce rôle.

Edward rit, bien qu'il aima le son du ricanement de Harry, alors qu'il demandait :

- Où est ce qu'on se retrouve après les cours ?

' Cette humain ne pas venir à la maison. En aucun cas. On ne le connait pas' pensa Rosalie. Edward était d'accord.

- On pourrait aller chez toi. Je crois qu'Esmée a dis quelque chose à propos de travaux de peinture, répondit Edward.

L'adolescent aux yeux verts acquiesça en réponse.

- Ok, c'est parfait. Vous pouvez venir quand vous voulez après les cours.

Edward et Rosalie acquiescèrent au moment où la cloche sonna. Il quittèrent la classe, prenant leur temps pour se rendre à la cafétéria. Quand ils furent là bas, Harry s'asseyait avec Alice, bavardant à propose de choses et d'autres. Ils s'assirent à leur place habituelle, et à cause de ça, Edward se retrouva à coté de Harry. Chose qui fit que son ventre se noua. Il regarda du coin de l'œil le petit adolescent qui mangeait. Ils ne parlèrent pas vraiment de quelque chose, bien qu'Edward eut du mal à ne pas rire quand il entendit les gens autour d'eux qui commençaient à parler. Cela l'amusait d'entendre les rumeurs que les gens lançaient.

- Alors, d'où viens-tu ? demanda Emmett.

- Du Surrey, prés de Londres. Pourquoi ? fut la réponse curieuse de Harry.

L'adolescent musclé haussa les épaules.

- Par curiosité. Personne ne sait vraiment quelque chose à propose de vous.

Harry le regarda avec surprise.

- Vraiment ? Je pensais que les gens aurait essayé de savoir ce genre de chose maintenant.

- Oui, et bien, je pense que certains ont essayé. Les rumeurs sont plutôt amusantes, dit Jasper.

Harry secoua la tête.

- Je me moque des rumeurs. J'essaye juste de les ignorer.

Alice changea rapidement de sujet, parlant de quelque chose à propose de leur professeur de chimie qui ressemblait à telle ou telle chose, ce qui fit rire Harry. Ce son provoqua des frissons dans son dos.

La cloche sonna, les faisant aller vers leur prochain cours.

Après les cours, Edward regarda Harry et Luna monter dans leur voiture, entendant facilement leur conversation. Apparemment, Luna devait aller à La Push pour rencontrer la meute. Il grogna silencieusement à la simple pensée des bêtes, mais se calma rapidement.

Il monta dans la voiture et conduisit jusqu'à la maison après qu'un rire lui parvint.

- Je t'avais dis qu'aujourd'hui serait un bon jour.

- Oui, oui, tais toi, Alice, lui dit-il avec un sourire.

Emmett sourit.

- Aww, Edward serait-il amoureux du petit garçon humain ?

Les trois autres rirent, pendant qu'Edward se renfrognait.

- Ferme là ! Ne m'oblige pas à te lancer contre un mur encore une fois.

- Ouai comme si tu le pouvais.

Ils plaisantèrent un peu alors qu'Edward accélérait. Tout le monde descendit de la voiture, sauf Edward et Rosalie, bien qu'elle rejoignit le siège passager, et rentrèrent dans la maison. Edward démarra de nouveau et prit le chemin de la maison de Harry.

- Tu sais déjà où il vit ? C'est ce que tu fais la nuit ? Tu le regardes pendant qu'il dort tout comme tu le faisais avec cette fichue fille Swan ?

- Et alors ? C'est pas comme si tu pouvait faire quelque chose pour m'en empêcher. En plus, je préfère regarder Harry et son filleul.

Elle croisa les bras et sourit.

- Admet le. Tu ne pensais pas élever un bébé avec l'humain.

Si les vampires avaient pu rougir, Edward serait écrevisse. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

- Tais toi. On y est.

Il descendirent de la voiture et se rendirent devant la porte. Peu de temps après qu'Edward eut sonné, au lieu que Harry réponde, ce fut une femme avec de scintillant cheveux blond et des yeux bleus cristal qui leur ouvrit. Elle était extrêmement jolie pour une humaine. Elle avait une peau parfaite et un corps pour lequel la plupart des femmes tueraient.

- Oui, je peux vous aider ?

Ils entendirent tout les deux un mouvement silencieux à l'intérieur de la maison alors qu'Edward répondait.

- Nous somme là pour travailler sur un projet avec Harry.

La femme blonde française sembla se souvenir de quelque chose.

- Ah, bien sûr, Harry m'en a parlé. Je vous en pris entrez.

Alors qu'elle les laissait entrer, ils entendirent les bruits de pas provenant de l'étage.

- Venez, vous pouvez attendre dans le salon. Voulez vous boire quelque chose ?

- Non merci.

_Par l'enfer ! Est-elle humaine ? Même moi je ne ressemblait pas à ça quand j'étais encore humaine. Merde, comment fait-elle ? Ça ne peut pas être naturel !_ pesta Rosalie en pensée.

Edward se retint de rire alors qu'ils s'asseyaient sur le canapé, bougeant pour ressembler plus à des humains. Harry arriva quelque minutes plus tard avec son sac à la main. Puis, plutôt que de s'asseoir sur une chaise ou un fauteuil, il s'assit sur le sol plutôt confortablement et plaça ses affaires sur la table du salon.

- Alors, comment on fait ça ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

Ils passèrent un moment à travailler, bien qu' à l'étage, Edward pouvait entendre la femme, Fleur supposa-t-il, qui s'occupait du bébé, qui ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer. Les pas descendirent bientôt les escaliers, et avant que quiconque ne s'en rende compte, Harry avait un bébé sur les genoux.

- Prend le, dit Fleur dans un souffle, il ne veut pas rester calme et n'arrête pas de s'agiter.

Le vampire au cheveux de bronze regarda Harry câliner son filleul.

- Tu fais des misères à Tatie Fleur, petit ?

_C'est.. trop adorable !_ Edward pouvait entendre Rosalie couiner dans sa tête. _Oh, je voudrais juste le prendre et le gâter à mort. Tu crois qu'il lui manquerait vraiment ?_

- Oui, répondit Edward trop bas pour qu'un humain puisse entendre.

- C'est le Teddy dont Alice n'arrête pas de nous parler ?

Rose gatouillait dans sa tête alors qu'ils regardaient Harry retirer ses cheveux des mains du bébé.

- Oui, c'est mon filleul. Teddy Lupin.

- C'est triste de voir un orphelin si jeune, dit Edward avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Il fondit presque quand il vit Harry frotter les joues de Teddy avec son nez.

- Oui, en effet.

- Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour prendre soin d'un bébé ?, demanda Rosalie.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je m'occupais de lui tout seul. J'ai trois personne pour m'aider. Mais Teddy est mon filleul et j'ai été nommé comme parrain, alors je l'élèverais du mieux que je peux.

La conviction dans sa voix était étonnante.

- Pardonne Rosalie. Elle n'a aucun tact parfois.

- Edward !!

_Je te botterais le derrière quand on sera à la maison. Peut importe ce que dira Esmée._

Harry rit. _Juste_ _comme Malfoy, l'abruti sanglant._

Ils passèrent quelques heures à travailler sur la réécriture avant que les deux vampires ne s'en aillent, Edward le fit un peu à contre cœur. Ils rentrèrent à la maison, Rosalie le raillant tout le long du chemin. Quand ils se garèrent, Rose alla dans la maison en dansant quasiment. Edward, d'autre part, laissa ses affaires dans la voiture et partit en courant dans la direction de la maison de Harry. Il mit moins de cinq minutes et se posta sur son habituelle branche dans l'arbre à coté de la fenêtre. Il pouvait voir Harry à son bureau et le bébé sur une couverture blanche entouré par des jouets, un animal en peluche dans la bouche. Tout ce qui occupait les pensées de Harry pour le moment étaient des complexes équations de math.

Quand il eut fini, le voir de face provoqua une montée de venin dans la bouche d'Edward qui se dépêcha de l'avaler. Si cela n'avait pas été involontaire, il aurait cru que l'adolescent le taquinait. Il regarda Harry s'asseoir au coté de Teddy, et le regarder avec un sourire attachant sur le visage. Puis, juste devant ses yeux, bien qu'il ne puisse pas le croire, les cheveux de Teddy changèrent de couleur. C'était si subtil que la plupart des gens n'aurait pas vu le changement, mais lui l'avait vu. Harry, apparemment, était habitué à ce phénomène et a juste chatouillé le bébé gazouillant.

- Allez, petit homme, c'est l'heure du bain et d'aller au lit, hein ?

Ses yeux étonnés les regardèrent sortir de la pièce. Quels autres mystères cachait Harry Potter ? Un sourire mangea le visage d'Edward. Il ne pouvait attendre de tout découvrir.


	10. interlude 2

(Avant le déménagement… Shell Cottage)

Le feu devint vert, signalant que quelqu'un allait arriver. Bille leva les yeux de ses papiers pour voir qui c'était. A sa surprise, il s'agissait d'Harry.

- Harry ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Les yeux verts angoissés fixèrent les yeux bleus curieux.

- Penses-tu que je puisse rester ici un moment ? Je ne pense pas que je puisse retourner au Terrier.

- Oui, bien sur. Tu n'as pas besoin de demander.

Des pas léger leur provinrent du hall.

- Bill, qui est ce ?

Fleur apparu dans le salon.

- Harry ? Mon ami, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Harry s'assit dans un fauteuil, cachant son visage avec ses mains.

- J'ai surpris Ginny en train d'essayer de droguer ma boisson avec de l'Amortentia.

Le silence pesa dans la pièce avant que Bill n'explose.

- Quoi ?! Tu ne peux pas être sérieux.

Il trouva dur à croire que sa petite sœur puisse faire une chose pareille. Harry lui lança un regard furieux.

- Tu penses que je voudrais te faire une blague de ce genre ? Je lui ai dis que je ne voulais pas me remettre avec elle, parce que je ne ressens plus rien pour elle, et elle s'est mise en colère après moi. Et puis, quand je suis allé voir si elle s'était calmé, je l'ai attrapé avec cette fichue potion.

Il sortit une fiole de sa poche et la jeta au briseur de sort. Elle fut vite attrapée dans une grande main alors que Fleur les regardait avec une incrédulité horrifiée. Le rouquin ouvrit la fiole et sentit l'odeur qui s'ne échapper avant de la refermer rapidement.

- Par l'enfer, qu'est ce qui lui ait passé par la tête ? ragea Bille en lui renvoyant la fiole.

Harry l'attrapa et la posa sur la table de salon avant de reprendre sa position assise.

- Mon dieu, pourquoi aurait-elle voulu faire une chose pareille ?

- Parce qu'elle pensait qu'on était amoureux et qu'on serait ensemble pour toujours. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle pensait ça, bien que, sans vouloir t'offenser Bille, je pense que ta mère en est la cause. Elle était celle qui lui racontait toutes ses histoires à mon sujet quand elle était petite.

Bill passa une main calleuse dans ses longs cheveux roux.

- Ouai, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi. Maman a fait de toi ce chevalier blanc montant son fier destrier, ou une licorne, ou un pégase ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, qui viendrait et sauverait la bien à n'importe quel prix. Elle voulait aussi faire de Ginny la princesse de cette histoire.

Harry grogna doucement.

- Qu'ai-je fait, par l'enfer, pour mériter ça ? Je n'aime même pas les femmes, putain !

Cette confession provoqua un silence assourdissant.

- Je ne viens pas de dire ça, n'est ce pas ? demanda Harry, horrifié.

- Si. Il n'y a pas de problème avec ça. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

- Ouai, mon pote, tu n'as aucune honte à avoir. Je sais que Charlie est bi, donc..

- Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas.

- Ouai, et bien, maman n'approuve pas vraiment. Papa s'en moque. Il est heureux tant que nous somme heureux.

Harry acquiesça, le visage entre ses mains.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. Je devais réfléchir à ça quand ta mère et les autres l'on découvert, ils auraient au moins dû engueuler Ginny pour avoir essayé de faire ça. Et qu'est ce qu'ils on fait ? Ils l'ont encouragé. Ton père, au moins, essayait de les raisonner, et Charlie et Georges n'étaient pas là.

Bill fixa Harry.

- Tu ne pas être sérieux.

L'adolescent se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- Très sérieux. Ron a même eut l'audace de me crier après et de m'accuser de penser que j'étais trop bien pour votre famille. Il a même dit que je vous étais redevable

Bill soupira.

- Je vais essayer de leur parler et de leur faire entendre raison – il regarda la pendule – Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas dormir un peu. Je sais qu'il est à peine 19 heures, mais tu sembles en avoir besoin.

- D'accord.

Harry se leva, soupira et traversa le hall pour aller dans la chambre qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser. Fleur le suivit et posa une fiole de Sommeil sans rêves sur la table de nuit.

- Prend ça avant de dormir.

Elle le regardait avec ce regard ' désobéit et tu devras faire face aux conséquences'. Il acquiesça et enleva ses chaussures alors qu'elle quittait la pièce, fermant la porte derrière elle. Harry se mit en boxer, se coucha, et but la potion avant de s'endormir.

~*~

Les quelques jours suivants se passèrent au fil des envoies de lettres, des essais de conversations civiles par cheminées interposées et les séances de cris en face à face. Bill n'avait jamais été aussi furieux de toute sa vie. Elle supposa que c'était cependant logique.

Harry avait officiellement déménagé au cottage, les aidant là où il pouvait être utile. Il ne retournait pas à Poudlard, donc il n'avait rien de spécial à faire. Il avait prit en charge le ménage de la maison et cuisinait parfois.

Une semaine plus tard, Andromeda emmenait Teddy chez eux pour le leur confier, disant que même si elle voulait élever son petit fils, elle n'avait pas l'énergie nécessaire pour. Après avoir perdu son mari et sa fille, elle avait pensé qu'avoir Teddy avec elle atténuerait la peine, mais au contraire, c'était encore pire. Elle voulait faire partie de sa vie, mais l'avoir avec elle pour le moment n'apportait rien de bon. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui pourrait lui consacrer plus de temps.

Harry fut heureux de le prendre en charge. Il installa tout le nécessaire dans sa chambre bien que Teddy ne dormit pas dans son berceau. Harry le prenait dans son lit pour dormir, leur apportant à tout deux plus de confort. Les cauchemars de Harry diminuèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il n'est plus besoin de potion pour dormir et Teddy, bien qu'il ne fasse pas encore ses nuits, se réveillait moins souvent.

Luna rejoignit bientôt leur joyeuse petite famille, proclamant que, pour une raison ou une autre, elle devait être avec eux. En réalité, c'était parce que son père avait été victime d'un sort pendant la guerre, le blessant avec quelque chose qui faisait que les blessures ne se refermaient pas. Après un mois, il succomba finalement à ses blessures. Bill et Fleur furent ravis de l'accueillir chez eux, bien que Fleur soit plus ravie par le fait d'avoir une autre femme dans la maison, même une aussi étrange que Luna.

Ils vécurent heureux pendant un moment, avant que les Weasley ne décident qu'ils voulaient les embêter de nouveau. Ginny prit sur elle pour essayer de se remettre avec son 'fiancé'. Harry la regarda horrifié quand il entendit ça.

- Ginny, par l'enfer, nous ne nous sommes jamais fiancés !

Elle battit juste des cils dans sa direction.

- Bien sur que nous nous sommes fiancés Harry. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu n'as pas encore acheté de bague.

Harry frémissait de colère.

- Pourquoi par l'enfer, voudrais-je me fiancer avec quelqu'un comme toi ? La seule pensée de te toucher me donne envie de vomir. D'ailleurs, je suis gay, putain !

Les Weasley, qui avaient envahit le cottage, rougirent tous à cette exclamation. Bill dut étouffer son rire, bien que Fleur ne fit rien pour cacher le sien. D'autre part, Luna se contenta de regarder autour d'elle sereinement.

Ils partirent rapidement après ça, ce qui fit soupirer chacun de soulagement. Harry prit Teddy dans ses bras et l'emmena dehors pour faire un tour. Il avait découvert qu'il adorait la mer. Il n'avait jamais pu y aller avant, alors c'était une nouvelle expérience pour lui. Il aurait pu passer des heures à regarder les vagues.

~*~

Quand ils décidèrent de déménager le mois suivant, il y eut beaucoup de discussion à propos de l'endroit où ils iraient. Fleur, bien sûr, voulait aller en France, mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée car trop proche de l'Angleterre. Bill suggéra l'Egypte, bien que ça ne soit plus une blague qu'autre chose. Harry, ne connaissant aucun endroit, proposa seulement qu'il y ait au moins un continent entre eux. Luna étant Luna, elle ferma ses yeux et choisit au hasard sur la carte de monde.

Les trois autres regardèrent ce qu'elle avait indiqué.

- Qui par l'enfer voudrait appeler une ville Forks ? demanda Bill _(ndt : il y a un jeu de mot que je ne peux pas retranscrire en français : en anglais forks veut dire fourchettes)_

Harry ricana.

- Qui sait. Quelqu'un qui était ivre peut être ?

Après quelques heures de recherches, ils décidèrent que Forks serait un bon endroit. C'était une ville moldue, cependant, une communauté magique se trouvait suffisamment proche pour qu'ils n'aient pas à utiliser un portoloin. Il y avait un lycée, dans lequel Luna et Harry pourraient aller, et c'était entouré par la forêt, ce qui convenait à tout le monde.

Ils trouvèrent une maison assez rapidement et passèrent les jours suivant à emballer leurs affaires. Harry espérait seulement que rien d'extraordinaire n'arriverait là bas. Il était prêt pour une vie ennuyante après celle qu'il avait eut jusque là.


	11. Chapter 9

Harry baissa les yeux vers la lettre qu'il tenait entre ses mains, la relisant pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois. Elle provenait de Gringotts, l'informant qu'il y avait eu des retrais dans ses voutes, dont le retrait d'un objet de famille particulier. Il était pourtant sûr qu'il avait récupéré toutes les clés que Dumbledore avait données à Mme Weasley.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Harry ?

Bill venait d'entrer dans la cuisine et allait se préparer une tasse de café.

- J'ai reçu une lettre de Gringotts. Quelqu'un est allé dans mes voutes.

Le rouquin stoppa son mouvement pour prendre la cafetière.

- Quoi ?

Harry acquiesça.

- C'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé. Comment, par l'enfer, ont-ils eut une de mes clés ?

Bill s'assit avec son café, le remuant distraitement.

- Ils ont pu faire une copie quand ils étaient en possession des autres.

Harry soupira, posant sa tête sur la table bruyamment.

- Je vais devoir allé à Gringotts, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui. Ils sont à Ozette, alors tu n'auras pas à retourner en Angleterre pour régler le problème. Toutes les voutes sont connectées.

- J'ai besoin de quelque chose provenant de Skin Deep, si c'est d'accord.

Fleur entra dans la cuisine, Teddy dans les bras.

- Oui, c'est d'accord. Donne-moi juste une liste. Et mon filleul. Donne.

Il tendit ses bras alors que la blonde riait.

- Bien, bien. Tu gâtes cet enfant.

Il lui fit un sourire insolant alors qu'il prenait le bébé.

- Hé là, Teddy bear. Tu as bien dormi ?

Un joyeux gazouillement provint du bébé alors qu'il saisissait librement les cheveux noirs.

- Hé, hé, hé, pas d'arrachage.

Bill eut un petit sourire satisfait.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il n'arrêtera un jour d'être fasciné par tes cheveux.

- Ferme la, toi. On ne t'a rien demandé.

Fleur laissa échapper un rire tintant alors qu'elle préparait le petit déjeuner. Harry regarda Bille avec une expression faussement renfrognée comme Luna dériva dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour. Pendant que tu seras dehors Harry, j'aurais besoin que tu ailles chez l'apothicaire.

Luna sourit et s'assit.

- Tu vas passer un bon moment aujourd'hui quand tu iras à Port Angeles.

Harry cligna des yeux et lui jeta un coup d'œil, confus.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Je vais à Ozette.

- Je sais, mais tu vas aussi à Port Angeles. Amuses toi bien.

Elle prit une gorgée de thé et regarda par la fenêtre, souriant rêveusement. Habitué à ses réponses énigmatiques, il haussa seulement les épaules et se mit à manger ce que Fleur avait mis devant lui. Bill était seulement amusé par tout cela. Ces deux là avaient toujours des conversations des plus farfelues. Si ce n'était pas à propos d'une quelconque créature fantastique dont Luna avait entendues parler, c'était à propos de théories sur ce qu'était la magie, lorsqu'elle apparaissait et pourquoi l'enfer avait choisi les humains comme principaux catalyseurs.

Une heure plus tard, Harry était devant la maison, se préparant à transplaner à la banque. Il tourna sur lui même, se laissa un moment pour se concentrer et laissa sa magie faire le reste du travail. Le désagréable sentiment de passer dans un tuyau en caoutchouc l'envahit avant qu'il n'apparaisse dans la zone de transplanage devant la banque.

Il sortit de la zone avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne transplane et trouva rapidement son chemin dans l'escalier. Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps avant de rencontrer un gobelin et de demander un nouvel ensemble de clés et de serrures pour ses voutes. Il passa quasiment deux heures et demi dans la banque, à insuffler sa magie dans les serrures, ainsi qu'avec celle de Luna, avec sa permission, et celle de Teddy. Il ouvrit également un compte pour son filleul, pour quand il serait plus grand.

Les gobelins jetèrent un sort pour que tout ce qui avait été pris revienne magiquement dans le coffre, même l'argent. Cela pouvait prendre deux semaine pour que tout soit récupéré et tout ce qui avait été acheté avec l'argent serait mis dans un coffre à part pour que ça lui revienne plus tard.

En sortant de la place de marché couverte, il se dirigea vers le Skin Deep, juste pour en avoir fini avec ça. C'était plutôt une bonne chose qu'il soit gay, même s'il n'était pas extravagant, sinon, il n'aurait pas été surpris dans le magasin. Il trouva rapidement tout ce que Fleur avait demandé, plus quelque chose qu'il savait que Luna aimerait et quelque chose pour lui-même. Prenant suffisamment de tout, comme ça ils ne devraient pas revenir avant un moment, il se rendit au comptoir, s'arrêtant quand il trouvait quelque chose d'intéressant.

Pour une raison inexplicable, il pensa à Rosalie Cullen pendant qu'il était dans le magasin et se trouva à prendre quelque chose qu'elle aimerait. Il ne la connaissait pas, elle ne le connaissait pas, mais pour une raison ou une autre, il ressentait le besoin qu'elle l'apprécie. Ce qui était bizarre parce qu'il n'avait jamais fait de telle chose. Secouant sa tête, il alla jusqu'au comptoir et laissa la fille tout encaisser. Elle semblait penser qu'il achetait tout ça pour sa petite amie, quand il lui dit plutôt franchement qu'il était gay. Elle rougit furieusement et bégaya le montant total de 300 galions, 47 morilles et 9 noises. Sans paroles, il a tendu la carte de crédit magique qui était plutôt populaire chez la population magique américaine et lui permit de le voler avant de prendre le petit sac bleu qui était soumis à un charme d'expansion, de récupérer sa carte et de sortir du magasin.

Ensuite, il se rendit à l'animalerie pour trouver un hibou de nouveau, ou un animal avec lequel il aurait une connexion. Il s'était écoulé plusieurs mois depuis la mort d'Hedwige, depuis son dix-septième anniversaire en fait et il estimait qu'il avait porté le deuil de sa chouette suffisamment longtemps. Il entra dans le magasin, sentant un calme bizarre l'envahir. Les animaux semblaient toujours avoir cet effet sur lui. Il passa une bonne demi-heure à regarder autour de lui, gloussant alors qu'il se promenait au milieu des serpents qui sifflaient des insultes aux gens qui les regardaient. Cependant, il n'était pas intéressé par les serpents, ni par les poissons, les chiens et les oiseaux. Un Crup (ndt : animal de compagnie magique ressemblant à un terrier Jack Russel mais avec une queue fourchue) serait un bon animal pour Teddy. Ils vivaient longtemps et étaient extrêmement protecteur envers leur maitre. Assez content d'avoir la signature magique de son filleul sur lui, il alla vers les chiots Crup et leur fit sentir la magie de Teddy.

- Lequel d'entre vous voudrez venir à la maison et se lier à mon filleul ?

Les chiots se rassemblèrent, reniflant avec passion la magie avant de se détourner un par un, retournant jouer et dormir, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'un, il remuait la queue en haletant, l'excitation brillant dans ses yeux. Harry atteint le chiot et le prit vérifiant son sexe. C'était une femelle, ce qui n'était pas vraiment un problème. Bien que Luna et Fleur la gâteraient.

Il se rendit dans la dernière section, passant devant les autres animaux magiques avant d'arriver aux chats et autres félins. Les miaulements se firent bruyants autour de lui, le suppliant de les prendre et de les emmener chez lui. Le Crup regardait autour d'elle, la langue pendant hors de sa bouche alors qu'elle reniflait les félins. Harry s'arrêta devant une cage qui semblait vide et scruta l'intérieur se demandant s'il y avait quelque chose. De brillants yeux bleus l'ont regardé depuis l'ombre alors qu'un petit miaulement interrogatif lui parvint. Un tout petit chat hésitant sortit un tout petit peu de sa cachette, sa fourrure noire se fondant dans l'obscurité. Harry attendit qu'il arrive jusqu'au devant de la cage avant de passer deux doigts à travers les barreaux et de le caresser.

Un ronronnement sonore s'éleva du petit corps provoquant le rire de l'adolescent. Il ouvrit la cage et prit le chaton et le porta jusqu'au comptoir où un sorcier d'âge moyen au regard ennuyé était assis, se ragaillardissant à la vue d'un client. Quinze minutes plus tard, il ressortait avec un autre sac rempli de diverses choses pour les deux animaux et un an de provision de nourriture. Le sorcier lui avait assuré qu'il pouvait transplaner avec eux, ce qui était une bonne chose.

Son dernier arrêt fut chez l'apothicaire où il mit peu de temps pour prendre tout ce que sa pseudo sœur blonde avait besoin. Après une courte marche jusqu'à la zone de transplanage, il tourna sur lui-même et un coup de magie plus tard, il était à la maison.

Aussitôt qu'il eut transplané, il entendit les cris hurlant d'un Teddy contrarié. Avec un soupir exaspéré, il entra dans la maison, posa les sacs au sol, mit les animaux dans les bras de Bill et prit Teddy de ceux de Fleur. Presque immédiatement, le bébé se calma. Le regard que lui envoya la demi-vélane provoqua chez lui et Bill un fou rire. Elle râla dans sa barbe en français à propos du fait que ça faisait une heure qu'elle essayait de le calmer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de ça Fleur. Il m'aime juste plus.

- Tais-toi, débile. (Ndt : en français dans le texte)

- Aïe, ça fait mal, lui dit-il sarcastiquement, une main sur le cœur alors qu'il tenait Teddy de l'autre.

Un joyeux aboiement attira leur attention alors que le chiot Crup se tortillait dans les bras de Bill, essayant de rejoindre son nouveau maitre. Harry avança et laissa le chiot renifler son petit. Après qu'elle l'eut fait, elle lui lécha le visage. Fleur roucoula à cette scène mignonne, oubliant ce qui s'était passé plus tôt.

- Tu lui acheté un Crup.

- Oui, je me suis dis qu'il aimerait un compagnon. Je me suis acheté un chat.

Le dit chat sauta alors sur son épaule, se pelotonnant contre son cou et ronronna.

- Et bien, je suis content que tu sois à la maison, j'ai besoin de toi pour aller chercher quelque chose que j'ai commandé il y a un petit moment, comme tu es fondamentalement le seul qui puisse conduire, dit Bill.

- Laisse-moi deviner, le magasin est à Port Angeles, non ?

- Ouaip.

Après lui avoir donné le nom du magasin, Harry rendit Teddy à Fleur, monta les affaires de son chat dans sa chambre (il devrait trouver si c'était un mâle ou une femelle et lui choisir un nom) et laissa Bill monter les affaires du crup.

C'était plutôt une longue route sur laquelle il ne prêta aucune attention. Il était occupé à penser à ce que Luna lui avait dit. Que pouvait-il lui arriver qui soit amusant ?


	12. Chapter 10

Harry sortit du magasin, ricanant silencieusement pour lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Bill avait commandé ça. C'était juste si.. si.. si.. mignon ! Il savait, logiquement, que c'était pour Fleur, mais la seule pensée de Bill berçant un Jeannot Lapin était juste de trop. Il retournait à sa voiture quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appelant. Se retournant doucement, il vit que c'était Alice et qu'elle trainait Edward avec elle, celui-ci paraissant renfrogné. Son expression sembla s'éclairer quand il vit Harry.

- Harry ! Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ici ? demanda une Alice exubérante.

- Des courses. Bien que j'ai fini maintenant. Et vous ?

Le sourire sur son visage l'ébloui.

- Shopping ! Tout le monde était occupé alors j'ai emmené Edward avec moi.

L'expression sur le visage du garçon plus grand força Harry à retenir son rire.

- Je vois.

- Hé, hé, pourquoi on ne resterait pas ensemble un moment ? Tu ne dois pas rentrer chez toi, n'est ce pas ?

Il hésita un moment.

- Non, laissa-t-il échapper, pas vraiment.

Alice rayonna.

- Génial ! On peut aller faire du shopping ! Nous venons juste d'arriver ici, alors on n'est allé nulle part encore.

Harry espéra seulement qu'il n'aurait en fait rien à acheter.

Trois heures plus tard et tous les trois repartaient lourdement chargés de sacs. Harry se lamentait silencieusement dans sa tête de la perte d'argent, même s'il n'avait pas fait un gros trou dans son coffre. Ils firent un dernier voyage à leurs voitures pour tout déposer avant de repartir. Alors qu'ils marchaient vers un autre magasin, Alice regarda sa montre.

- Oh, j'ai oublié. Je dois retrouver quelqu'un.

Harry la regarda fixement avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Edward qui regardait Alice avec une expression indéchiffrable.

- Je dois y aller. Vous pouvez quand même trainer ensemble un moment, hein ?

Elle leur fit un clin d'œil avant de danser vers le coin de la rue où se trouvait l'arrêt de bus. Les deux adolescents restèrent un moment mal à l'aise avant qu'Harry ne prenne la parole.

- Tu sais, il y a ce magasin où je voulais aller. Ça te dit ?

Edward acquiesça en réponse et ils marchèrent en silence, bien qu'Harry puisse sentir les brèves œillades par moment, le faisant rougir. L'autre adolescent était plutôt attirant. Bon d'accord, plus que 'plutôt'. Parfait, il devait être rouge comme une tomate. Son visage s'enflamma avant qu'il ne put se contrôler.

- Tout va bien ? lui demanda la voix si musicale.

Harry acquiesça, reprenant finalement une couleur normale. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un magasin 'new age' et entrèrent. La tension dans ses épaules, tension dont il ne connaissait même pas la provenance, disparut quand il eut passé la porte.

- 'New age' ?

- Hmm. J'ai toujours aimé ça.

Il sourit à l'autre adolescent. Sourire qui lui fut retourné. Quelque chose traversa l'adolescent de 17 ans, provoquant l'augmentation de son rythme cardiaque. S'éclaircissant la gorge, Harry avança dans le magasin, Edward derrière lui. Il regarda les livres sur les étagères, en trouvant facilement un qui provenait du monde sorcier et un qui était pour la pratique de la magie wiccan. _(Ndt : je n'ai pas réussi à trouver ce qu'était 'the wiccan magic' si quelqu'un sait ce que c'est n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part)_

Après avoir parcouru les étagères pendant un petit moment, il prit un livre au hasard et le feuilleta pendant qu'Edward observait la figurine d'une déesse avec curiosité. Le livre était plutôt intéressant. Il aurait été heureux d'en lire plus si quelqu'un ne leur était rentré dedans à lui et à son compagnon de shopping. Un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille, l'empêchant de tomber au sol. Le choc passé, il put sentir la froideur irradier du bras enrouler autour de lui après un petit moment. Bras qui avait une dureté plus proche de celle du métal que celle de la chair.

Après un moment, il fut remis sur ses pieds, une main dans son dos lui permettant de se stabiliser. Etrangement, le froid n'était pas inconfortable. C'était, il se demandait comment, apaisant. En fait sa magie semblait bloquer une grande partie du froid. Il leva les yeux vers Edward, rencontrant ainsi son regard. Une étrange ombre passa sur les yeux fauves de l'adolescent, et était ce lui ou ses yeux étaient-il plus foncés ?

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Hein ? Oh, oui, merci de m'avoir rattrapé.

'Foutu sang, reste en place et arrête de surgir sur mes joues !'

Une lueur amusée passa dans les yeux du garçon aux cheveux bronzes avant qu'il n'enlève sa main. Harry pleura silencieusement cette perte. Une pensée traversa son esprit à cet instant. Depuis quand était-il amoureux du plus jeune de la fratrie Cullen. Il le connaissait à peine. Ils s'étaient à peine parlé. Les seules fois où ils s'étaient vraiment parlé c'était une fois pendant le déjeuner et pendant cet étrange truc d'Anglais. C'était plutôt une étrange énigme. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé quelqu'un. Cho était un énorme désastre, Ginny, et bien, il ne voulait vraiment pas y penser. Il n'avait jamais été avec un mec non plus, il n'avait donc aucune idée de ce qui se passerait ensuite.

Il prit plusieurs livres, et quelques uns que Luna aimerait, avant de se rendre au comptoir. Edward aussi avait choisi quelque chose, bien ça n'ait pas de titre. Ils payèrent et sortirent du magasin.

- Où allons-nous ensuite ?

- Il est midi.

Harry cligna des yeux et regarda sa montre. Effectivement, il était midi.

- Alors, déjeuner ?

Edward acquiesça et commença à descendre la rue. Apparemment, il connaissait un endroit. Harry le suivit, lui demandant où ils allaient.

- Je connais un bon restaurant Italien.

- Oh vraiment ? Je n'ai jamais mangé Italien.

Edward jeta un coup d'œil à Harry les sourcils froncés.

- Vraiment.

Harry acquiesça et haussa les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème en réalité. Je n'avais pas droit à beaucoup de chose.

- Pourquoi ? vint la question confuse.

Harry hésita un moment avant de répondre sur un ton hésitant.

- Je.. n'ai pas vraiment eu la meilleure des enfances, si on peut dire.

~*~

Edward baissa les yeux vers l'adolescent à cotés de lui. Les pensées et les images tournoyaient dans l'esprit d'Harry, c'était difficile d'en choisir une. Elles étaient dépressives et dénigrantes pour lui-même. Les images de trois personnes mangeant pendant qu'un petit garçon regardait depuis le coin fit qu'Edward eut envie de pleurer.

Ils atteignirent le restaurant et furent placés assez vite, bien que l'hôtesse prêta plus attention à Edward qu'à Harry, faisant apparaitre un sourire plein d'humour sur le visage d'Harry. Quand elle fut partit, Harry demanda :

- Tu y as droit souvent non ?

Une expression ironique traversa le visage d'Edward.

- T'as même pas idée. Ça devient vite ennuyant.

Harry acquiesça riant.

- Oui, je sais ce que c'est. J'étais plutôt… populaire dans mon ancienne école. C'était comme si tout le monde voulait être mon ami.

- Oh, pourquoi ça ?

L'adolescent aux yeux verts hésita encore une fois. Edward voulut presque soupirer mais il garda le silence.

- Surtout à cause de qui étaient mes parents. Ils étaient très populaires à l'école aussi.

Une femme criant et suppliant pour qu'on épargne son fils envahit l'esprit d'Harry suivit par un ricanement et une lumière verte avant d'être effacée par l'arrivée de la serveuse.

'_Oh, mon dieu. Si ce n'est pas mon jour de chance ? Deux gars mignons à servir._' L'excitation dans ses pensées lui parvint alors qu'elle disait avec une voix extrêmement enjouée :

- Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Brittney et je serais votre serveuse, y-t-il quelque chose que je puisse vous apporter pour commencer ?

Edward prétendit lire le menu pendant que Harry le faisait vraiment.

- Je pense que je vais juste prendre de l'eau.

- Pareil pour moi s'il vous plait, dit Edward.

Avec la légère déception qu'elle ne passerait pas plus de temps avec eux, elle partit chercher leur boisson. Harry lisait le menu pendant qu'Edward le regardait. Il était une créature fascinante. Les pensées qui traversaient son esprit étaient curieuses et les choses qu'il avait vues piquaient sa curiosité. Il mourrait d'envie de le questionner mais il savait que s'il le faisait, il ferait fuir l'autre garçon.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, les yeux verts s'accrochant aux yeux dorés avant de retourner au menu, une rougeur attirante apparaissant sur son visage. _' Pourquoi me regarde-t-il de comme ça ?'._

Ce n'était pas une pensée colérique mais une pensée curieuse. Une pensée embarrassée, comme si personne ne l'avait regardé avec cet air fasciné. Il entendit le son de son cœur battant rapidement dans son frêle corps. Son attraction pour le garçon était presque instantanée, mais non il était seulement curieux à propos de son odeur. Mais cette odeur était bloquée et il sentait juste comme un humain normal, ce qui était étrange parce qu'il pouvait sentir le sang affluant sous sa peau et il était exactement comme tous les autres avec seulement quelque chose de spécial.

Il se concentra sur son esprit, qui, pour l'instant, était tourné vers sa famille et ses nouveaux animaux ? Un chat et un chien, bien que le chien soit étrange. Une anomalie génétique ? Pourquoi ça queue avait cette forme la ?

La serveuse revint avec leurs boissons.

- Vous avez choisi ?

Harry leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit doucement, provoquant le rougissement de Brittney.

- Oui, je pense. Je vais prendre des spiedini de poulet grillé.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Edward qui grimaça intérieurement. Il jeta un coup d'œil au menu avant de répondre.

- Fettuccine Alfredo

- Tout de suite, répondit la blonde guillerette avant de partir au loin.

Harry secoua la tête.

- Je ne comprendrais jamais les femmes.

Edward rit.

- Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un le puisse.

Il lança à l'autre adolescent un regard ironique avant de prendre une gorgée d'eau.

- Alors, commença-t-il sérieusement nochalement, tu va manger ton repas aujourd'hui, ou tu vas juste jouer avec ?

S'il avait été humain, Edward aurait été choqué.

- Pardon ? Quoi ?

Harry soupira.

- J'ai remarqué que toi et tes frères et sœurs ne mangez jamais. Vous ne touchez jamais à votre plateau et vous prenez la même chose jours après jours.

Edward cligna des yeux, d'une manière très humaine. Harry soupira.

- Ecoutes, je sais qu'on se connait à peine donc si tu veux que je laisse tomber, je le ferais.

Maintenant il était déchiré. Il voulait lui dire, vraiment, mais s'il faisait une scène devant tout le monde ? Il se donna une claque mentale et soupira.

- Non, c'est bon.

- Tu es… Tu es sûr ?

Edward acquiesça.

- Oui. De toute façon tu sais déjà.

Harry cligna des yeux. _'Je sais déjà ? Vraiment ? Si c'est le cas comme sait-il que je sais ? Ow la prise de tête.'_ Harry se massa les tempes, provoquant un sourire d'Edward. La tête d'Harry se releva, les yeux élargis et une expression de compréhension sur le visage.

- Oh, il prit une inspiration, je me souviens maintenant.

Edward le regarda avec prudence, l'esprit de Harry était bizarrement vide à ce moment là. Le regard hésitant revint sur le visage du garçon plus jeune.

- Tu, tu es un vampire, n'est ce pas ?

Sa voix était basse, incapable d'être comprise à part un bourdonnement, bien qu'Edward entendit parfaitement. Il acquiesça seulement en réponse.

- Oh. Cool.

La réponse le surprit, le faisant se redresser et le regarder fixement.

- Quoi ?

Harry haussa les épaules et sourit en grimaçant.

- Cela ne me dérange pas vraiment, à moins que tu manges des gens. Mais à en juger par la couleur de tes yeux, tu n'as pas bu de sang humain depuis un moment.

- Tu, quoi, qu'est ce que tu es ? Pourquoi tu ne t'en fais pas ?

Harry rit, attendant pour répondre que leur repas soit servi. Quand la bimbo blonde partit, Harry répondit.

- Et bien, ah, crois le ou non, mais je suis un sorcier.

Edward le fixa, plutôt ébahi. Tout prenait soudain un sens. Comment il pouvait faire ses choses impossibles, comment le bébé changeait d'apparence. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu ?

- J'ai entendu parler d'eux. Carlisle m'a dit qu'il en avait rencontré au cours des années 1800. Il ne m'en a pas dit beaucoup à leur propos, juste qu'il pouvait faire certaine chose que les gens normaux ne pouvaient pas faire.

Harry grogna, entortillant ses pates sur sa fourchette.

- Oui, la magie. On peut tout faire avec. Cependant, les sorciers pensent être limités alors ils ne l'utilisent pas comme ils pourraient le faire.

Cela semblait avoir un sens. Beaucoup de personne pensait de cette manière.

- J'ai lu quelque part que chaque vampire avait un pouvoir. Quel est le tien ?

- Oh, je peux lire les pensées.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, bien que j'ai rencontré seulement une personne dont je ne pouvais pas entendre les pensées.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil intrigué.

- Vraiment ? Qui ?

- Mon, euh, ex copine, Bella Swan, répondit-il, légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Oh, désolé.

- Non, c'est bon. Je ne ressens plus rien pour elle maintenant.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, Harry mangeant et Edward regardant comment il mangeait.

- Attends, mais ça veut dire que tu peux lire mes pensées ?

Le regard qu'Edward lui lança était plutôt penaud.

- Oui. Désolé.

Harry soupira mais acquiesça.

- C'est bon, enfin je suppose. Au moins ce n'est pas une intrusion comme la Legilimencie. C'est douloureux comme l'enfer.

- Oh, qu'est ce que c'est ?

- C'est un sort, ça permet à quiconque d'entrer dans l'esprit d'une autre personne pour voir ses souvenirs. C'est super douloureux. Le moyen de le contrer est une technique appelée l'Occlumencie. Bien que je sois nul à ça.

Edward acquiesça en réponse. Le reste du repas se passa dans un échange de parole légère, ne voulant pas commencer des discussions importantes dans un lieu plein de mondes.

Après le repas, ils passèrent un petit moment à marcher et à parler de tout et de rien.

- Tu peux vraiment lire mes pensées ?

- Oui.

- C'est un peu… et bien… sans vouloir t'offenser, c'est plutôt envahissant.

Edward acquiesça.

- Je sais. Si je pouvais arrêter, je le ferais. Je peux entendre chaque personne autour de moi et si je connais leur pensée, ensuite je peux les trouver n'importe où. Bien que je ne connaisse pas la limite en distance.

- Oh. Ça craint un peu. Et à propos des autres ? Quels sont leurs pouvoirs ?

- Et bien, Alice peut voir le futur. Rien de définitif, mais bon. Jasper peut contrôler les émotions des gens autour de lui. Emmett n'a pas vraiment de pouvoir bien qu'il soit très fort même pour un vampire. Rosalie, Edward roula des yeux, est incroyablement belle même pour un vampire. Esmée n'a pas vraiment de pouvoir non plus ni Carlisle bien qu'Esmée a une grande capacité à aimer et Carlisle est la personne la plus compatissante que j'ai jamais rencontrée.

Harry écouta silencieusement les explications, hochant la tête par moment. Quand il eut fini, le plus petit des adolescents resta silencieux un moment avant de rire un peu. Harry répondit au regard curieux.

- J'espère juste qu'Alice et Luna ne vont pas trop trainer ensemble.

Confus, Edward fouilla dans l'esprit d'Harry et trouva le pourquoi de sa réflexion. Oh seigneur Dieu. La petite blonde était une voyante.


	13. note

Bonsoir. Non il ne s'agit pas d'un nouveau chapitre. Désolée.

Cette note s'adresse surtout à JTFLAM qui m'a demandé de traduire une fic :"The Family is Complete" de Matterhamlin. J'ai contacté l'auteur qui m'a donné son autorisation pour traduire sa fic. Donc voilà étant donné que j'ai fini de traduire Shattered Dusk, je vais me lançer dans une nouvelle traduction. Il s'agit également d'un cross over Twilight/HP et un couple Edward/Harry. Je ne sais pas encore quand je publierais le premier chapitre parce que je ne sais pas si j'aurais beaucoup de temps pour traduire, mais au plus tard ça viendra en février-mars!

Voila.

Bonne soirée


	14. Chapter 11

_Comme promis voila le chapitre suivant (non corrigé). Merci pour vos reviews!_

Le diner était silencieux pour la plus grande partie. Le seul son était celui des couverts dans les assiettes et le distrait fredonnement de Luna. Harry pensait à ce qu'il avait appris plus tôt dans la journée, se demandant quand ça serait le bon moment pour le dire à sa famille. Juste quand Bill et Fleur prenaient une gorgée de thé, Harry lacha :

- Les Cullen sont des vampires !

Ils recrachèrent tout deux leur thé avant de tousser. Luna se contenta de sourire rêveusement alors qu'Harry riait.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Harry.

- Bien sur que ça l'est.

- Oui je suis d'accord. C'est plutôt comique, dit Luna.

Les deux adultes les fixèrent méchament avant de revenir sur ce que Harry avait dit. Luna admit même qu'elle était au courant avant de les avoir rencontrer.

- Bien sûr je ne pouvais pas te le dire. C'est leur droit de te le dire ou pas.

Harry secoua juste la tête avant de demander :

- Comment vont les choses avec la meute de La Push ?

Luna sourit.

- Bien. Tout le monde est vraiment sympa et ils sont content d'avoir leur propre voyante. Apparemment, Alice ne peut pas voir les loups garou.

Cela intrigua les trois autres.

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? demanda Bill.

- Parce qu'elle n'en a jamais été un.

C'était vague, mais ils comprirent. Le dîner se finit dans un calme relatif. Après, Harry nettoya et fit sa routine de la soirée. Quand il alla finalement au lit, il se coucha et trouva une place confortable, se cala et mit les couvertures et les oreillers à la bonne place et ferma les yeux. Cinq minutes plus tard, après être rester là en silence, avec rien à l'esprit, il s'assit brusquement dans le lit, les yeux grands ouverts alors qu'une pensée venait de traverser son esprit enbrumé.

- Il peut lire mes pensées !

Une rougeur apparut rapidement sur son visage qu'il cacha entre ses mains.

~*~

Le lundi matin, Harry avait complètement oublié ce qu'il avait réalisé l'autre nuit. Bien que personne ne l'ai remarqué, Harry avait tendance à oublié beaucoup de chose assez rapidement. Une des raisons pour laquelle il n'était pas trés bon à l'école.

Il entra dans la salle d'Anglais, et s'assit, ne faisant pas attention aux gens autour de lui. Il fit un signe de tête de salutation à Edward qui était déjà là et posa sa tête sur le bureau les yeux fermés. Un gloussement bas parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles. Une pensée hasardeuse traversa son esprit à propos de comment il ne voudrait pas preter attention à ça pour un trés long moment. Cette fois, ce fut un rire qu'il entendit. Jetant un coup d'œil au vampire, cela était confirmé maintenant, il rencontra un regard amusé.

Harry le regarda avec insistance se demandant ce qui était amusant. Edward le regarda d'un regard entendu un moment avant de tapoter sa tempe. La confusion persista pendant cinq secondes grand maximun avant que son sang n'afflue sur son visage, qui prit une nuance de rouge plutôt intéressante.

- Ferme la !

- Tu as vraiment oublié. Comment as-tu pu oublier ?

L'amusement était perceptible dans sa voix.

Harry lui jeta un regard furieux.

- Je ne suis peut être pas capable de te blesser, mais je peux te faire taire.

Edward rit de nouveau, mais garda le silence.

Au déjeuner, Harry havait une rougeur semi permanente sur son visage. Ses pensées avaient tendances à divaguer, et quand c'était le cas, elles étaient toujours tourné vers l'adolescent aux cheveux bronzes. Et quand cela arrivait, il savait, juste il savait, que Edward entendait. D'habitude, la pensée que quelqu'un entrer dans son esprit suffisait à le mettre en colère, mais pour une raison inconnue, il ne pouvait se mettre en colère contre le vampire.

Quand il s'assit à table avec les Cullen et les Hales, Edward avait cet exaspérant sourire aux lèvres, celui qui lui donnait un certain charme. Alors que cette pensée traversait son esprit, Harry rougit et le sourire d'Edward s'élargit. Les autres les regardaient par jeu et Alice ne pouvait retenir ses gloussements.

- Vous êtes tellement mignons !

Harry gémit en cachant sa tête dans ses bras pendant qu'Edarw rit.

'Continues, garçon mort. Je peux toujours te faire taire. Ou changer tes cheveux en rose pétard.'

Cela le fit taire. Alice éclata de rire, attirant l'attention de tout le monde dans la caféteria. Il eut du silence pendant une minute avant que tout le monde ne recommence à parler. Jasper regarda Alice avec interrogation.

- C'était pour quoi ça ?

- Ce qui arriverait à Edward s'il ne se taisait pas, et ce malgrés tout les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

- Oh, est qu'est ce qui arriverait ? demanda Rosalie.

- Je changerais ses cheveux en rose, vint la réponse étouffée de Harry.

Emmet éclata de rire.

- Je payerais pour voir ça.

Edward grimaça avant de donner un coup dans les cotes de Harry, le faisant bouger. Un sourcil soulevé et il le tapa de nouveau. Il reçut un tortillement en réponse. Un sourire s'étala sur son visage alors qu'il le chatouillait. Le tortillement augmenta avant que l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs n'éclate de rire. Il essaya d'attraper les mains pour les arreter mais elles étaient hors de portée.

Les autres le regardèrent essayer de s'échapper, Emmet riant, Rosalie cachant un sourire satisfait, Jasper se demandant ce qui n'allait pas avec eux et Alice étant juste heureuse de voir que tout se déroulait comme elle l'avait vu. Ils le méritaient après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Si seulement ils pouvaient s'en rendre compte eux-même.

En essayant de tenir les mains éloignées de lui, Harry tomba de sa chaise. Edward le rattrapa et le tira vers le haut, l'emportant lui et la chaise. Harry s'appuya contre le grand adolescent, essayant de reprendre son souffle, sa magie le protégeant contre le froid que tous les vampires dégagaient. Aucun d'entre eux ne sembla réaliser comment ils étaient assis. Edward avait son bras autour des épaules de Harry et celui-ci était appuyé contre Edward. Cette position semblait presque naturelle pour eux, confortable même.

Harry prit son déjeuner et commença à manger son sandwich poulet-crudité. Il écouta ce que les vampires se disaient, leurs voix basses faisait que personne autour d'eux ne pouvaient les entendre. C'était trés apaisant en fait.

Il sentit un mouvement sur son bras et regarda pour trouver les doigts de Edward courant de haut en bas sur son biceps, presque inconciemment. Et comme c'était plutôt agréable, il ne voyait aucune raison de dir eau vampire d'arreter.

Il finit son sandwich et regarda dans son sac pour ce que Fleur avait préparer d'autre pour son repas. Elle avait appris à être à l'aise en tant que femme au foyer comme un poisson dans l'eau. C'était plutôt sympa. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent de joie à la vue d'une part de tarte à la mélasse. Son gateau préféré. Il en prit un morceau et fondit presque sur le champ. Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais cuisiné sans baguette ou sans elfe de maison, Fleur était trés douée. Un gémissement de joie presque inaudible fit que les cinq autres le regardèrent.

Il avait les yeux fermés savourant le gout, le laissant fondre dans sa bouche. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit les regards fixés sur lui. Il cligna des yeux un moment et demanda :

- Quoi ?

- C'est si bon que ça ? demanda Jasper.

Harry acquiesça.

- Oh oui ça l'est.

Il sourit et prit un autre morceau. Il ne remarqua pas la lueur affamée dans les yuex d'edward, et ce n'était pas pour la tarte que Harry était en train de savourer.

Rapidement après qu'il eut fini son repas, la sonnerie retentit signalant la fin de la pause déjeuner. Ils quittèrent tous la caféteria et allèrent en classe.

Après les cours, Harry alla dehors pour retrouver Luna et la ramener à la maison en voiture, mais il trouva Jacob attendant là. Souriant, Harry rejoignit le compagnon de sa 'sœur'.

- Salut Jacob. Tu attends Luna ?

L'adolescent géant acquiesça.

- Ouai. On va à Port Angeles cet aprem. Elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin de truc.

Harry acquiesça et s'appuya contre sa voiture, et commença à perler de choses et d'autres. Un peu après, cependant, au lieu de l'arrivé de Luna, un Edward plutôt furieux apparut, grognant trop bas pour que les humains ne l'entende.

- Edward ? Quel est le problème ? demanda un Harry confus.

Cependant, Edward l'ignora.

- Que fait tu ici loup ?

- J'attend ma compagne, sangsue. Tu as un problème avec ça ?

Avant qu'un argument, ou un combat aux proportions épiques, puisse éclater, Luna arriva, aussi calme qu'elle puisse l'être et serra dans ses bras le loup garou courroucé. D'un battement de cil, le loup garou enragé laissa place à un chiot souriant.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au vampire et du retenir une rire. Il était complétement perplexe. Secouant la tête, Harry regarda le couple et les chassa avec un avertissement pour Jacob que si Luna n'était pas à la maison à une heure convenable, il transformerait toute sa garde robe en robes et que tout ce qu'il mettrait de normal deviendrait une robe.

Avertis, ils rejoignirent la Volkswagen et partirent. Harry se retourna vers Edward qui semblait toujours un peu perturbé et ne put retenir son rire plus longtemps. Quand Edward regarda l'adolescent plus petit, Harry sourit seulement et dit :

- Vous deux allez devoir vous entendre si tu veux être amis avec moi.

Juste après, Harry monta dans sa voiture, démarra et roula jusqu'à la maison.

~*~

Un soupir frustrer s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes alors qu' Harry s'attaqua à son devoir de math. Il se moquait de lui, il savait que c'était le cas. Il savait qu'il aurait du prendre Arithmancie quand ils avaient choisi leurs options en troisième année et dans les classes supérieures, mais, non, il avait été avec cet idiot de Ron et il avait prit la facilité. Stupide Weasley.

Les nombres s'assemblèrent et formèrent de nouvelles équations, aucune n'ayant de sens. Soupirant de défaite, il ferma le livre et se recula sur sa chaise, le visgae tourné vers le plafond. Il se repassa mentalement la journée qui venait de passer, se rappelant de certaines choses qu'il avait pu oublier. Une rougeur apparut sur son viage (il maudit le fait d'être plutôt pale) quand il pensa au déjeuner. Il n'avait pas réalisé sur le moment, mais maintenant il tait embarrassé. Bien qu'il ait apprécié le fait de se sentir appuyé contre Edward.

S'asseyant bien droit, il secoua sa tête vigoureusement. Non, il ne devait pas penser à ça. Ça aller seulement l'embarrasser encoure plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, même si personne ne savait ce qu'il pensait en ce moment.

Cependant, il n'admettrait pas maintenant ses sentiments. Il connaissait peu le gars, le vampire, et il ne voudrait pas se baser sur ce qu'il avait ressentit aujourd'hui, sur ce qui c'était passé avec lui. C'était comme quand il était avec Ginny ( un frisson le parcouru rien qu'à la pensée de son nom) et il ne voulait pas sortir avec quelqu'un dont il n'était pas sur des sentiments.

Un hochement de tête ferme et Harry ouvrit son livre de nouveau, déterminé à fermer son esprit à ce qu'il était en train de penser et à finir son devoir avant que son professeur ne le fasse échouer.

~*~

La semaine passa trop radipement pour qu'il arriva quelque chose. Les vampires n'étaient pas venus au lycée le reste de la semaine à cause du soleil qui décida qu'il n'aimait pas être caché par les nuage et qu'il voulait être vu.

Harry fut plutôt ennuyé. Les seules personnes avec lesquelles il s'asseyait pour déjeuner n'est pas là et plutôt que de s'asseoir avec des adolescents trop bavards, il avait choisi de s'asseoir seul. C'était plutôt ennuyant mais au moins il était occupé par le roman qu'il était en train de lire.

Quand Samedi arriva, Harry s'ennuyait. Même l'idée de jouer avec Teddy, chose qui l'avait toujours fait se sentir mieux, ne l'entousiama pas. Il savait, juste il savait que quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver. Il en était certain. Et pour montrer ce qui le faisait dire ça, son sens d'araignée le picotait.

Et quelque chose de mauvais arriva. Il venait juste de finir de nourrir Teddy quand la sonette de la porte retentit. Plutôt que de se lever et de faire ce qu'il aurait normalement fait, il se cacha dans la cuisin et laissa Bill ou Fleur répondre, se rendant compte que Luna avait passé la nuit à La Push, ce qui n'était peut être pas innocent.

Quand Bill ouvrit la porte, il y eut un halètement de surprise.

- Maman ?

Les yeux de Harry s'élargirent.

- Oh, Bill, c'est si bon de te revoir. Je suis désolée si cela à prit tant de tant pour que je vienne de rendre visite, mais nous ne savions pas où tu vivais – Harry pouvait voir le froncement de sourcil sur son visage – et cela a pris plus de temps qu'on ne le pensait pour te trouver.

- Que… Que fais tu ici ? Et il y avait une raison si tu ne savais pas où nous vivons.

Ah, la colère venait et bientôt la dispute. Oh comme Harry aurait voulu pourvoir s'échapper, mais il n'y avait qu'une sortie depuis la cuisine et elle menait vers le salon. Il baissa les yeux vers les yeux maintenant verts de Teddy, qui aimait ressemblait le plus possible à Harry et chuchota :

- Le Dragon est ici et rien de bon ne peut ressortir de ça, n'est ce pas ?

Teddy gazouilla et fit un mouvement de jambe pour agiter ses peids comme pour montrer qu'il était d'accord avec lui. Harry acquiesça et se demanda comment il pourrait s'échapper. Il se leva et jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon. En plus de Mme Weasley, il y avait M Weasley, Ron, Ginny et Hermione. Ah, le centre du groupe 'mettre Harry et Ginny ensemble' était là.

- Maman, s'il te plait, va-t-en. Peut importe pour quoi tu es là, s'il te plait, oublie le et rentre à la maison.

Il y avait une expression offensée sur le visage des matriarches quand il dit cela.

- William Weasley, comment oses-tu me parler de cette manière. Maintenant laisse nous entrer et sers nous du thé. Nous avons fait un long voyage et nous sommes fatigués.

Harry se replia dans la cuisine et alla devant la fenêtre pour regarder dehors. Il nota vaguement que le ciel était nuageux avant que Fleur n'entre dans la cuisine et se mette à s'affairer. Elle marmonnait des vulgarités en français dans sa barbe alors qu'elle préparait du thé à la manière moldue en prenant tout son temps. Elle et Harry échangèrent un regard résigné quand la sonnette rententit de nouveau.

Ils purent entendre Bill ouvrir la porte. Il y eut un léger soupir de soulagement.

- Edward, salut. Je peux t'aider ?

Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement alors qu'Edward répondait.

- J'espérais pouvoir enlever Harry pour la journée.

Vous pouviez partiquement entendre la malice dans la voix de Bill quand il accepta et fit rentrer le vampire. Harry sentit finalement qu'il était sûr de sortir de la cuisine. Il ne jeta même pas un regard aux rouquins alors qu'il accueilli Edward d'un sourire. '_Merci, merci, merci, merci ! Tu n'as pas idée de ce dont tu viens de me sauver'_

Edward sourit en retour, provoquant le soupir des trois sorcières présentes dans la pièces.

- Va te préparer pour ton kidnapping !

Harry rit et monta à l'étage, faisant un signe de la main pour qu'Edward le suive. Il entra dans sa chambre, assit Teddy sur son lit et marcha vers sa salle de bain pour se changer. Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit Edward entrer dans sa chambre alors qu'il se changeait.

- Alice a vu que tu serais dans le pétrin aujourd'hui alors elle a décider que nous allions te sauver.

- Et bien, vous avez toute ma gratitude. Où est ce qu'on va ?

- En fait je voulais t'emmener à la maison, depuis le temps que Carlisle et Esmée veulent te rencontrer.

Harry acquiesça et revint dans la chambre, habillé d'une chemise et d'une paire de jean bleu.

- Bien, j'emmène Teddy avec moi.

Edward acquiesça seulement et suivit Harry à travers le couloir vers la chambre de Teddy où il changea l'enfant et remplit son sac de couche pour en avoir largement assez.

- Magie. C'est un charme d'expension qui permet d'élargir l'intérieur par rapport à l'extérieur. Trés pratique quand tu es en voyage et que tu as besoin de beaucoup de chose.

Quand il eut fini, il mit le sac sur son épaules, prit Teddy dans ses bras et redescendit les escaliers avec Edward qui le suivait toujours. Il évita les regards des autres Weasley alors qu'il disait au revoir à Fleur et à Bill et sortit de la maison, poussant un soupir de soulagement. Ils allèrent jusqu'à la Volvo d'Edward, bien qu'Harry sache qu'il lui serait plus simple de courir jusqu'à sa maison. Cependant il devait préserver les apparences. Ils montèrent dans la voiture, Harry avec Teddy sur les genoux et partirent, Edward roulant immédiatement au dessus des limites de vitesse. Harry se relaxa dans son siège, appréciant la vitesse.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison en un temps record. Harry fixa la maison. Il n'avait pas souvent vue une maison pareille. Il pouvait facilement imaginer des sorcier vivant ici. Ils sortirent de la voiture et marchèrent jusqu'à la maison, Harry regardant le paysage. Ils furent accueillis à la porte par une Alice éxubérante.

- Oh, je savais que tu viendrais. Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais rester chez toi plus longtemps. J'ai vu que la fille rousse t'avais fait quelque chose.

Harry se renfrogna.

- Ginny. Je la deteste. Elle a essayé de me forcer à l'épouser.

Les deux vampires grimaçerent, bien que leurs grimaces disparurent quand une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas apparut. Elle était légèrement plus grande que Harry et avait des cheveux caramels et un visage fin. Un sourire apparut sur son visage en forme de cœur, révelant des fossettes sur ses joues.

- Bonjour. Tu dois être Harry. Alice n'arrete pas de parler de toit. Et qui est ce jeune garçon ?

Harry sourit en retour, captivé par sa nature maternelle.

- C'est mon filleul, Teddy Lupin.

- Oh, il est adorable. Je t'en pris entre, entre.

Elle l'emmena dans le salon, au plus grand amusement de Edward et Alice. Tout les deux parlaient comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis, ce qui était étrange, parce que même quand il s'entendait bien avec Mme Weasley, il n'avait jamis parlé avec elle comme ça. C'était plutôt sympa.

~*~*~

Edward regardait Harry et Esmée parler alors que Harry installer les jouets de Teddy.

- Je t'avais dit qu'ils s'entendraient.

Alice était toujours debout à ses cotés. Il baissa les yeux vers lui.

- Chut. Je n'ai jamais dit que ça ne serait pas le cas.

Il se tourna pour regarder Harry de nouveau. Cette petite créature était intrigante. Un mistère. Et il ferait tout pour le résoudre.


	15. Chapter 12

_Voila la suite! Merci pour toutes vos reviews! C'est super!! Bonne lecture._

Bill riait intérieurement de la tête de sa famille quand ils virent Edward et Harry partir. Le visage de Ron était rouge, virant au pourpre, Ginny et Hermione rougissaient, sa mère hésitait entre rougir ou grimacer et le visage de son père était très pale. Soupirant, il s'assit avec eux.

- Bien pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Il y avait une bonne raison pour que je ne vous dise pas où on vivait. Je ne voulais pas de vous ici.

- Oh, allons, chéri. Tu ne peux pas penser ça. Nous avons seulement eu un petit désaccord. Tu ne penses pas qu'il s'est écoulé assez de temps depuis ? demanda avec affection Mme Weasley.

Bill la fixa avec incrédulité.

- Un petit désaccord ? Maman, Ginny a essayé de droguer Harry avec de l'Amortentia. Comment pourrait-on l'oublier ? Etes vous si désespéré pour avoir la gloire et l'argent de Harry ? Si vous n'aviez rien fait, il aurait probablement tout partager avec vous. Maintenant, vous êtes dans la panade malheureusement.

Les cinq autres le fixèrent. Ils ne pouvaient croire que le plus vieux des enfants des Weasley leur ait parlé de cette manière. Bill avait toujours été le plus calme et posé, celui qui essayait de tout résoudre sans rien bouleverser.

- Ben voyons. Tu n'as aucun droit de nous parler de cette manière. Nous sommes ta famille et les familles sont sensées rester ensemble, ragea Mme Weasley.

Elle aurait continuer sa tirade si Bill ne l'avait pas fait taire. Se frottant la tête, l'héritier Weasley soupira. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de rattraper les choses, n'est ce pas ?

- Qui est ce garçon qui est venu chercher Harry ?

Ah, la miss je sais tout parlait.

- C'est son ami, Edward Cullen, bien que tu n'ais pas besoin de le savoir.

Elle souffla et croisa ses bras, plutôt contrariée par la réponse dure.

- Hé ne lui parle pas comme ça ! On a le droit de savoir ! cria Ron

- Oui c'est vrai, j'ai le droit de savoir avec qui est mon petit ami, vint la réponse snobe de Ginny.

- Il n'est pas ton petit ami. Il a rompu avec toi, même si tu ne veux pas le croire. Il ne t'aime pas et il ne t'aimera jamais. Fait toi une raison Ginerva. Pour l'instant tu te comportes comme une enfant pourrie gâtée qui croit qu'elle aura tout ce qu'elle demande sur un plateau d'argent.

Ginny fixa son frère le plus vieux. Ce n'était plus le frère qu'elle avait connu durant toute ça vie, celui qui la protéger. Les larmes s'accumulaient dans ses yeux, même si elles n'étaient pas réel Ça avait toujours fonctionné avant. Son frère se laissait toujours avoir par les larmes, bien que pour l'instant cela ne semblait pas marcher. Il la fixait avec froideur, pas du tout dérouté par son cinéma.

Ginny fit une grimace et se détourna. Elle était venue avec plusieurs plans pour récupérer Harry. Différents complots commencèrent à se former dans son esprit, la plupart d'entre eux nécessitant une mèche de cheveux pour beaucoup de rituels différents qui en avaient besoin.

Fleur entra dans la pièce d'un pas énergique, apportant tu thé et des biscuits.

- Je vous conseille de ne pas aller à l'étage. Il a été ensorceler pour repousser ceux qui n'habitent pas ici et qui n'ont pas été invités. Si vous avez besoin d'utiliser les toilettes, il y a ceux en bas.

Un froncement de sourcil gâchait son joli visage alors qu'elle posait le plateau. Elle ne fit rien pour servir les invités non désirés mais prépara des tasses pour Bill et elle. Les Weasley firent la grimace et se servirent eux même alors que Ron se servait dans le plat de biscuits. Alors qu'il mangeait son cinquième biscuit, sa main s'arrêta soudainement.

- Par l'enfer, qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Ronald, langage !

Elle envoya un air renfrogné à la seule blonde de la pièce

- Oui, qu'est ce que c'est ?

Fleur lui lança un regard furieux avant de répondre, sa colère renforçant son accent.

- C'est pour s'assurer qu'il y aura suffisamment de gâterie pour le reste d'entre nous.

Il y eut un silence tendu après coup qui aurait pu être coupé au couteau. Après un moment, Molly prit la parole.

- Bien, d'accord ou pas, nous restons pour quelques semaines. Nous allons rester.

- Pas ici, interrompit Bill. Je ne veux pas de traitres dans ma maison.

- Traitres ? hurlèrent quatre d'entre eux.

Un argument qui mijota entre eux durant une grande partie de la journée.

~*~

Luna rit alors qu'elle serra son bras plus fortement autour de la taille de Jacob. Au début, quand il avait suggéré d'aller faire un tour de moto cross, elle avait hésité, mais maintenant, c'était plutôt vivifiant. C'est presque aussi drôle que chercher des Crumpled Horn Snorkacks. _(ndt : mentionné dans l'ordre du phénix, je me souviens pas de la traduction étant donné que j'ai pas le livre sous la main)_

Eux et la meute roulaient à travers les bois, appréciant beaucoup le jeu du jour. Ils auraient voulu se transformer, mais avec Luna avec eux, cela n'aurait pas été sympa. Ils aimaient tous la petite blonde et son étrangeté. C'est aussi une chance qu'elle soit une voyante. Quand Sam avait entendu parler de ses capacités, il l'avait regardé comme s'il voulait l'épouser tant il était content. Jacob avait grogné après ça bien que Luna se contenta de rire. Bill avait été enchantée par elle. Il était enchanté d'avoir une fille à gâter même si elle n'était pas de son sang.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous sur la plage et coururent vers la mer, sauf Jacob et Luna. Ceux-ci s'assirent sur le sable, ou plutôt Jacob s'assit sur le sable et tira Luna sur ses genoux. Les autres autour d'eux riaient et s'éclaboussaient non affectés par la froideur de l'eau à cause de la température de leur corps. Seth bondissait comme un jeune chiot plutôt bruyant en trempant tout le monde. Embry et Quil essayaient de l'attraper pour voir jusqu'où ils pouvaient le lancer, s'ils l'attrapaient, ce qui n'arrivait que rarement. Paul tentait de prendre sur lui de ne pas égorger le chiot, bien qu'il semblait lutter contre une bataille perdue d'avance et Leah se contentait juste de regarder les autres.

Luna et Jacob riaient tout deux d'eux, se réjouissant de la paix loin d'eux. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, oublieux des autres autour d'eux. Luna ferma ses yeux et profita de sa chaleur, heureuse d'avoir son propre chauffage personnel par un jour froid comme celui-ci. Jacob lui sourit et embrasse le sommet de la tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, Luna gloussa.

- Quoi ?

- Oh, rien. Quelque chose qui va arriver à Harry.

Jacob pouvait seulement se demander ce que sa compagne avait vu.

~*~

Harry riait alors que Jasper, Emmett et Edward luttaient dans l'arrière cour. C'était plutôt amusant de les voir de se rouler par terre et se heurter, provoquant autant de bruit que deux rochers se fracassant. Il avait laissé Teddy sur sa couverture, sécurisé par un périmètre et des charmes de chauffage. Il sourit indulgemment comme Rosalie roucoulait avec l'adorable bébé. Elle avait eu du mal à le laisser le reprendre après qu'il lui eut expliqué que sa magie sous jacente le protégeait du froid qu'ils provoquaient. Esmée l'avait rejoint dans l'attention qu'elle lui portait et Alice parlait à propose de tout et de rien. Elle l'interrogeait sur son monde, qu'il lui expliquait, grimaçant parce qu'il savait que les autres écoutaient aussi.

Le son d'un arbre tombant força Harry à relever les yeux vers le trio qui pour l'instant paraissait décontenancé. Harry se tourna vers ceux qu'ils regardaient et vit Esmée s'énerver contre eux, bien qu'il ne puisse pas attendre. Il rit et sortit sa baguette, provoquant l'attention des six autres. Il pointa sa baguette vers l'arbre et lança un sort que le professeur Chourave leur avait appris pendant un cours de botanique. L'arbre se replanta subitement et semblait ne jamais avoir été touché.

- Oh, c'est merveilleux ! Merci, Harry chéri, rayonna Esmée.

Harry rougit.

- De rien.

Alice gloussa.

- Ow, Harry est timide.

Harry lui tira la langue, ignorant les autres qui riaient également bien qu'Edward semblait seulement amusé. Les yeux d'Harry se plissèrent quand il entendit les éclats de rire d'Emmett. Il fit un petit mouvement de baguette et eut un sourire satisfait. Il y eu un silence, enfin si on excluait les rires d'Emmett, qui s'arrêta finalement de rire quand il se rendit compte que tout le monde le fixer.

- Quoi ?

Le premier qui craqua fut Jasper, probablement parce qu'il avait senti l'amusement des autres, rapidement suivi par les autres. L'expression de confusion du grand vampire était plutôt comique. Harry continua juste à ricaner. Ce son attira l'attention de son filleul qui fixait avidement le vampire confus. Il regarda les cheveux du bébé passer du noir au rose en quelques secondes, imitant la nouvelle couleur d'Emmett. Cela provoqua le rire de Harry. Quand Emmett comprit finalement au bout d'un moment, il rit seulement.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi à s'amuser, avec Harry faisant des farces à Emmett. Ils rentrèrent dans la maison au bout d'un moment, les gars disant qu'ils avaient un match de prévu pour cette nuit. Harry secoua la tête quand ils lui proposèrent de venir avec eux, disant qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment le sport. Lui et Alice continuèrent leur discussion sur le monde sorcier et sur d'autres choses alors que la nuit tombait, bien qu'ils se soient arrêter après un moment quand elle avait voulu regarder le match, même si elle savait qui allait gagner. Harry resta là où il était, les entendant en arrière plan alors qu'il les regardait par la fenêtre, tenant un Teddy endormi dans ses bras. Il sentit, plus qu'il n'entendit, Edward apparaitre derrière lui, bien qu'il ait vu son reflet dans la fenêtre. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, se réjouissant de la présence de l'autre.

Il sentit un bras s'entourer autour de ses épaules. Clignant des yeux, il regarda le garçon plus grand, troublé par son geste. Edward baissa les yeux vers lui et les yeux topazes et émeraudes se sont affrontés. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de se rendre compte que le visage de l'autre se rapprochait. Il rougit alors qu'Edward le tira contre lui. Puis, avant qu'une pensée n'ait eu le temps de se former dans son esprit, des lèvres froides se pressèrent contres les siennes, aspirant pratiquement son souffle. C'était lent et tendre et il se sentait parfaitement bien.


	16. Chapter 13

_Voila la nouveau chapitre. Il ne reste plus que 2 petits chapitres après celui là... Alors savourez!_

Edward s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé, regardant Harry dormir. Il était seulement 10 heures, mais d'après Harry, Teddy l'avait empêcher de dormir toute la semaine à cause de ses coliques. Une heure après qu'ils soient arrivés à la maison, ils étaient monter dans la chambre d'Edward pour parler. Dix minutes de conversation pendant les quelles Harry n'avait pas arrêter de bailler. Une fois qu'il eut découvert pourquoi Harry était si fatigué, Edward l'avait forcé à s'allonger et à dormir. Après avoir protester au maximum une minute, l'adolescent aux yeux verts s'endormait au moment où sa tête se posait sur l'oreiller.

Si vous oubliez les gens qui parlaient en bas, la pièce était très paisible. Cependant, les gloussements de Rosalie étaient plutôt amusant.

Harry se tourna sur le coté, passant un bras sous l'oreiller et soupira. La maudite curiosité d'Edward triompha à ce moment là et il jeta un coup d'œil dans l'esprit de l'adolescent endormi. D'abord, c'était amusant, et puis, c'était une manière de passer le temps. Il ne prêta plus attention aux bruit au ré de chaussé alors qu'il regardait. Les rêves étaient plutôt hasardeux, incluant celui qui impliqué des petite créatures appelées Jumeaux et qui portaient des chapeaux de framboises.

Quelques heures plus tard, qui prouvaient combien Harry était fatigué, les rêves prirent un tour différent. Il rêvait d'eux, les Cullen. C'était très paisible. Ils étaient tous dehors, lui et son frère catchaient pendant que Harry et les autres parlaient. Il rit de temps en temps avant que la scène ne change et qu'il se retrouva à l'intérieur de la maison. C'était surprenant d'apprendre comment il les voyaient comme une famille quand il venait juste de les rencontrer. Ce qui arriva ensuite bloqua son souffle, pas qu'il en ai vraiment eu besoin. Il aurait voulu, oh comme il aurait voulu que ça ne soit pas un rêve et qu'il puisse le faire en réalité.

Ne voulant pas s'introduire plus qu'il ne l'avait fait déjà, il retira son esprit et se reposa contre le dossier, heureux pour une fois de ne pas être humain et de ne pas pouvoir rougir.

Le silence de la pièce fut brisé par la sonnerie d'un téléphone. Harry grogna et ouvrit les yeux, clignant vaguement des paupières. C'était une vue plutôt séduisante pour le vampire. Après un rapide tâtonnement dans sa poche, Harry répondit.

-'lo ?

- Harry ? Je crois que tu ne devrais pas rentrer à la maison ce soir.

C'était Fleur, Edward en était sûr. Pourquoi exactement lui disait-elle de ne pas rentrer à la maison ?

- Ils sont toujours là ? demanda Harry.

- Oui - en fond, ils pouvaient entendre des gens se quereller. Ils n'ont pas arrêté de crier depuis que tu aies partis. J'espère que tu as suffisamment d'affaires pour Teddy.

- Ah, ouai, c'est bon. Merci pour l'infos. As-tu appelé Luna ?

- Non, j'ai le sentiment qu'elle sait déjà.

- Bien, préviens moi quand ils seront partis.

- Adieu. (ndt : en français dans le texte)

- Au revoir.

Il ferma le clapet de son téléphone et enterra sa tête dans l'oreiller qu'il avait utilisé. Edward le regarda avec sympathie.

- Tu peux rester ici pour la nuit. Je suis sûr que ça ne dérangera pas Esmée et Carlisle.

Il entendit leurs accords depuis le ré de chaussé. Apparemment, ils avaient écouté depuis qu'ils avaient entendu le téléphone.

- Merci. Seigneur, je les déteste. Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas juste me laisser tranquille ?

A ce moment là, Edward ne voulait rien de plus que prendre l'adolescent dans ses bras et lui dire que tout irait bien, mais il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit, peu importe ce qu'il avait vu.

Harry laissa échapper un gémissement, suivit du grognement de son estomac. Il rougit alors qu'Edward gloussa.

- Viens, allons voir ce que nous avons à manger. Esmée est devenue un petit peu folle quand elle a su que tu venais.

Harry se contenta de sourire et le suivit au ré de chaussé. En fait, il semblait qu'Esmée avait acheté tout le magasin. Il y avait un peu de tout, y compris de la nourriture pour bébé et du lait en poudre. Harry récupéra Teddy des bras de Rosalie, recevant de sa part une moue renfrogné, bien que le mini-métamorphomage soit content. Il fouilla dans le sac du bébé et en retira une des meilleures choses que le monde sorcier avait crée. Un biberon auto-chauffant, autonettoyant et qui se remplissait tout seul. Il était personnalisé pour Teddy avec seulement une goutte de sang et sa signature magique pour que le biberon soit 'conscient' des changements et puisse ajuster le lait en conséquent. _(ndt : je me rend compte que c'est pas très clair, mais la phrase en anglais est un peu bizarre j'ai essayé de faire au mieux…)_. Cela le faisait même savoir quand Teddy serait prêt pour de la nourriture solide.

Il le tapa de son doigt et regarda le biberon se remplir de lait, se mettant à la bonne température, et laissa Teddy boire. Tout le monde autour de lui regardait avec fascination.

- C'est le truc le plus cool que j'ai pu voir, s'exclama Emmett.

Harry rit et d'un mouvement du coude, il lui montra le sac.

- Vas-y et amuse toi avec certains de ses jouets. La plupart sont magiques, alors ça devrais être assez divertissant.

Emmett sourit en grimaçant et commença à fouiller dans le sac, en ressortant des choses étranges, une d'entre elles était une licorne en peluche qui essayait de se libérer de sa prise quand il la sortit du sac. Elle battit tranquillement des sabots et essaya de l'empaler avec sa corne en feutre. Les femmes gloussèrent et la prirent des mains du vampire. Le chose suivante qu'il sortit du sac était une autre peluche, celui-ci avec la tête, le corps et les ailes d'un aigle et les pattes d'un cheval. Harry sourit affectionnément.

- C'est un hippogriffe. Une créature plutôt fière qui attaquera si elle est insulté. C'est plutôt amusant à monter.

Emmett continua à sortir des jouets du sac, plus qu'il ne pouvait en contenir. Après un moment, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait trouvé que des jouets. Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées Harry dit :

- Il y a un sort ou deux sur ce sac, qui font que tu n'en tirera seulement ce à quoi tu penses. Comme tu penses aux jouets, c'est la seule chose que tu trouves.

Harry reprit le biberon de Teddy et l'appuya sur son épaule contre le torchon de renvoi. Il lui tapota gentiment le dos, lui faisant faire son rot. Heureusement, il ne vomit pas.

Edward regardait la scène depuis sa place, appuyé contre le mur de la cuisine. Emmett s'amusait avec les jouets avec Alice. Jasper la regardait avec tendresse alors que Rose se moquait d'eux. Esmée et Harry discutait et il lui disait les recettes qu'il connaissait, ce qui en faisait beaucoup.

'_Je pourrais m'y habituer. C'est plutôt une agréable ambiance'_ vinrent les pensées de Carlisle.

Edward se contenta d'acquiescer, entièrement d'accord avec ça.

~*~

Edward regardait depuis le pas de la porte Esmée et Harry qui faisaient un semblant de lit sur son canapé. Teddy dormait déjà dans le berceau que Harry avait sortit du sac. Esmée partit, après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit, alors que l'adolescent s'asseyait sur le canapé.

- Désolé de te prendre ta chambre.

Edward haussa les épaules.

- Ça n'est pas un problème. Je ne te l'aurais pas proposé si ça avait été le cas.

Il obtint un sourire en réponse avant que Harry ne sortit sa baguette et métamorphosa ses habits en pantalon de pyjama et simple t-shirt. L'abrupte changement de vêtements choqua le vampire.

- Comment as-tu fais ça ?

- Hein ? Oh, métamorphose. L'art de transformer une chose en une autre. Bien que la plupart des choses pour lesquelles les gens l'utilisent soient stupides. Je veux dire, pourquoi changer une souris en théière, je ne saurait jamais. J'ai seulement travaillé sur des choses utiles, comme changer des habits et faire un lit.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait avec le canapé.

Harry grimaça.

- Parce que ce canapé est très confortable.

Edward hocha seulement la tête et lui rendit son sourire désabusé. Cependant, il fit une note mentale de mettre un lit dans sa chambre. Juste au cas où. On ne savait jamais. Avec un peu de chance, il ne mettait pas trop haut ses espoirs. Après ce qui était arrivé avec Bella, il n'avait jamais pensé trouver quelqu'un d'autre. En ce moment, il ne pouvait même plus se rappeler pourquoi il avait été attiré par elle. Peut être était-ce le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre ses pensées qui l'avait attiré, bien qu'un facteur clé ait été l'odeur de son sang. Elle n'était même pas jolie.

Il regarda Harry se glisser sous les couvertures et se pelotonner comme une petite boule. Cela ne prit pas longtemps avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Edward regarda l'humain dormir, écoutant ses faibles respirations, le son émanant des battements de son cœur. C'était apaisant.

Très peu de temps après, Teddy se réveilla. Edward le prit dans ses bras et le berça contre sa poitrine pour le calmer. Il ne voulait pas que Harry se réveille alors qu'il venait à peine de s'endormir.

Le bébé leva vers lui ses yeux verts , yeux qu'il avait changés pour ressembler à ceux de son parent, en dessous de sa frange noire avant de sourire en grimaçant alors que ses cheveux devenaient bronze, la même couleur qu'Edward. Le mélange fit haleter Edward. Et bien, c'était quelque chose.

_Bon alors je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous vont être déçues (tout comme je l'ai été) mais le baiser dans le chapitre précédent n'était qu'un rêve de Harry..._

_Laissez des reviews !!  
_


	17. interlude 3

_Voila la suite. Enfin c'est pas vraiment un chapitre. Le dernier chapitre sera pour demain... Merci pour vos reviews!_

Ginevra Molly Weasley, la septième et plus jeune enfant de Molly et Arthur Weasley et aussi la seule fille née dans le clan Weasley depuis des générations. Pour cela, elle avait été pourrie gâtée et avait eu l'habitude de faire ce qu'elle voulait.

En grandissant, sa mère l'amusait avec des histoire à propose du garçon-qui-avait-survécu, l'enfant héroïque qui avait défait le Lord Noir. La jeune fille rêva de lui pendant des années, ces rêves devant un histoire improbable de mariage et de devenir Mme Harry Potter. Son amourette devint une obsession plus tard quand elle commença l'école et qu'elle fut par la suite sauvée par le dis garçon d'un journal ensorcelé et du Basilic.

Ça avait été une telle surprise qu'ils commencent à sortir ensemble l'année précédente, bien qu'ils aient rompu à cause de la guerre. Ça avait été une surprise pour beaucoup de personne de savoir que l'affection qu'Harry portait à Ginny était causée par une potion. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec lui puisque qu'il la voyait seulement comme la petite sœur de Ron. Alors, un petite potion ici et un subtile charme là, et voilà, Harry était à elle.

Ensuite, tout avait été ruiné quand il était arrivé au ré de chaussé pour le petit déjeuné et qu'il l'avait trouvée droguant sa boisson avec une potion. Oh, elle avait essayé de le tromper, en disant que c'était quelque chose que Mme Pomfrey lui avait confié pour qu'elle lui donne. Cependant, il n'avait pu être calmé. Sa colère ne connaissait pas de limites. Il l'avait gardé, avait fait venir ses affaires et avait utilisé la poudre de cheminette pour aller Merlin sait où.

Elle avait été très affectée. Tout le dur travail que sa mère et elle, ainsi que Dumbledore, le grand homme qu'il était, avaient fait, était gâché. Hermione avait même aidé, faisant la potion à sa place. Au début, elle avait hésité, mais après de nombreux arguments (voire drogues) elle devint une complète alliée. Ron n'eut pas besoin de parler. Sa jalousie pour tout ce qu'avait Harry, oublieuse du fait qu'Harry avait un homme fou derrière lui qui en voulait à sa vie, parlait pour lui.

Maintenant Harry était hors de portée, surement pour toujours.

~*~

Isabella Marie Swan pensait qu'elle était l'une des plus chanceuses. Elle avait quitter Phoenix pour Forks parce que ça mère s'était remariée. Elle voulait que sa mère et son beau père puissent se rapprocher.

Quand elle déménagea, elle pensa que vivre avec son père dans une petit ville comme Forks serait ennuyant. Puis elle rencontra les Cullen et devint l'objet de l'affection d'Edward Cullen. Elle devint l'une des filles les plus populaires et les plus enviées par les filles qui avaient essayé de sortir avec lui. Toutes avaient été rejetées. En fait, elle ne lui avait jamais demandé de sortir avec lui. Edward l'avait poursuivie. Ils avaient été heureux ensemble, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il la quitte et qu'elle commence à sortir avec Jacob Black.

Jacob avait toujours eu le béguin pour elle et avait finalement tenté sa chance quand le vampire l'avait quittée. Puis Edward était revenu et Bella s'était remise avec lui, bien qu'elle soit toujours avec Jacob aussi. Cependant, ça ne prit pas longtemps avant qu'Edward de ne découvrit tout. Il rompit avec elle, disant qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec elle. D'abord, elle avait eu le cœur brisé, puis elle s'était rappelée qu'elle avait toujours Jacob, qui se moquait de tout.

Cependant, elle avait cru qu'elle pourrait retourner avec Edward si elle essayait suffisamment fort, mais les nouveaux élèves arrivèrent et Edward leur porta toute son attention. Au début, elle pensa que c'était à cause de la fille blonde, mais ce devint l'enfer quand Jacob, ce foutu loup garou, s'imprégna d'elle. Edward aimait bien le garçon ? Cela semblait très dur à accepter. Qu'avait ce garçon qu'elle n'avait pas ? Bien sûr, il était mignon et il s'entendait avec tout le monde et n'avait jamais causé de conflit.

Il s'assit même avec les Cullen peu après son arrivée, agissant comme s'il les connaissait depuis toujours. Il l'énervait au plus haut point. Elle était jalouse de lui. Elle voulait qu'il parte.

~*~

Hermione Jane Granger avait toujours été fière d'elle-même pour être la plus intelligente de la classe. Celle qui résolvait tout. Rien n'était un problème pour elle. Mais en ce moment, tout semblait faux. Pourquoi Harry ne voulait-il plus être son ami. N'avait-elle jamais été là pour lui ? Bien sûr, elle aidait Ginny, mais c'était pour le bien de Harry. Il avait besoin que quelqu'un le ramène vers la Lumière avant qu'il ne s'égare dans l'Obscurité. Vrai ? Pourquoi ça ne serait-il pas vrai ?

Oh, qu'elle avait mal à la tête. Elle avait souvent mal à la tête ces derniers temps. Puis Ginny vint, si gentille et tellement Ginny, et lui avait donné une potion pour ses migraines. C'était tellement gentil de sa part. Cependant, rapidement après que son mal de tête ait cessé, elle arrêta de s'interroger sur pourquoi elle n'était pas avec Harry, le supportant, et pourquoi elle faisait cette potion, qui pour elle sentait comme les livres, l'encre et une chose sur laquelle elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. C'était un peu comme du thym. Elle savait ce qu'était la potion, elle était assise à coté avec Harry pendant leur cours de potions pendant leur sixième année. Cependant, pourquoi ne sentait-elle pas comme Ron ? Ron ne sentait pas le thym. Ron sentait la sueur et la terre.

Oh, elle avait mal à la tête de nouveau, mais Ginny n'était pas à la maison et elle ne savait pas où se trouvait la potion. Cela ne lui vint pas à l'esprit que la potion était la cause de ses problèmes, mais rien ne lui était vraiment arrivé ces derniers jours.

~*~

Ronald Bilius Weasley était le sixième et dernier fils de Molly et Arthur et en tant que tel, il était souvent dans l'ombre de ses frères ainés et de son unique sœur. Là où sa sœur avait eu des affaires neuves, bien qu'elles soient d'occasion, tout ce que Ron possédait provenait de ses frères.

Apparemment, il était le seul à n'avoir reçu aucun talent dans sa famille. Bill avait été préfet et il travaillait comme briseur de sort, Charlie avait été l'attrapeur vedette de son équipe et travaillait avec des dragons en Roumanie. Percy, aussi abruti soit-il, avait aussi été préfet et il

travaillai au Ministère. Fred et George étaient des blagueurs accomplis et avaient ouvert un magasin de farces, bien qu'il le tienne seul depuis la mort de George.

Tous avait réussi, tous excepté Ron. Il n'avait jamais fait de grande chose, bien qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment essayé pour ça. Il pensait qu'il méritait tout sur un plat d'argent, c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait volé la clé du coffre de Harry et qu'il avait fait beaucoup d'achats avec.

Il avait acheté un nouveau balai, le tout dernier sur le marché, de nouveaux habits et tout selon dont il avait eu l'idée.

Cela avait été une surprise, quand ensuite, tout ce qu'il avait acheté avait juste disparu. D'abord, il avait cru que quelqu'un l'avait volé, puis il se rendit compte que c'était faux quand ses habits disparurent alors qu'il les portait. C'était une bonne chose qu'il soit dans sa chambre à ce moment là, comme tout avait disparu, y compris ses sous vêtements.

Et maintenant, il était vraiment dégouté. Il avait travaillé si dur pour ne plus être dans l'ombre de ses frères et celle d'Harry et maintenant tout était fini. Il était de nouveau 'le meilleur ami de Harry' et 'le sixième enfant des Weasley'. Et ce n'était pas bien pour son égo.

~*~

Arthur Weasley était un homme bien. Il avait fait ce qui était juste pour sa famille sans devoir renoncer à quoi que ce soit. Il avait un bon travail (d'après lui) et une famille aimante. D'accord, il était peut être intimider par sa femme mais il avait toujours eu son mot à dire. Mais pas pour ça. Hélas, il n'avait pas été au courant avant que Harry, enragé, ne quitte la maison par la cheminée. Lui-même avait été furieux quand il avait découvert ce que sa femme et sa fille avaient fait. Il leur avait dit pendant des heures combien ce qu'elles avaient fait été mal et tout les problèmes que cela pourrait leur créer.

Molly avait seulement sourit tendrement et lui avait donné une tasse de thé. Il aurait du s'apercevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il avait vu son sourie et n'avait entendu aucun argument. Mais il était tellement frustré par sa famille.

Il s'était écoulé des semaines avant qu'il ne se rende compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il commença à devenir faible, à perdre du poids, devenant apathique. Sa propre famille l'avait empoisonner. Oh, comme ceux de la Lumière étaient mauvais. Cependant, ses plus fils les plus âgés, Bill et Charlie, étaient encore bons. Ils croyaient toujours en ceux qu'il leur avait appris. Bill avait quitté l'Angleterre avec eux pour se battre contre ça, pendant que Charlie restait loin de l'Angleterre.

Plus tard dans la nuit, il pleurerait pour la femme qu'il avait perdu et les enfants qui la subissaient

Le poison ne devait pas le tuer, oh non, Molly le lui avait assuré. Cela le laisserait faible donc il ne pourrait pas protester au sujet de ce qu'ils allaient faire, où le dire à quelqu'un.


	18. Chapter 14

_voila le dernier chapitre..._

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées et les Weasley n'avaient toujours pas quitté la ville. Bill avait placé une limte autour de la maison, comme elle avait été longue à placer, pour les empécher d'entrer. Malgrés ça, Ginny avait essayé de parler à Harry au lycée, trainant autour du lycée toute la journée, et peu importe ce que le principal disait, elle revenait quand même. Cela commencer à user le caractère déjà explosif de Harry. A chaque fois qu'il apercevait un éclat de cheveux roux, Harry se tendait et lançait un regard furieux dans cette direction. Plus d'une fois, sa magie voulait frapper quelque chose, que ça soit une personne ou un objet. Si ça avait été une personne, elle recevrait un choc et un objet se serait brisé ou aurait explosé.

Alice trouvait ça plutot drôle. Comme revanche, Harry transforma ses cheveux en vert fluo.

Bien qu'il voulait rentrer chez lui pour dormir, il avait tendance à rester chez les Cullen puisque les Weasley ne savaient pas où ils vivaient. Esmée avait été assez gentille pour lui acheter un lit pour qu'il ne dorme plus dans le canapé d'Edward, aussi confortable soit-il. Et comme Harry passait beaucoup de temps chez eux, il passait également beaucoup de temps avec Edward. Ils passaient la plupart de leur temps à parler, bien que parfois ils restaient juste assis en silence, appréciant la compagnie de l'autre.

Edward lisait surtout les pensées décousues d'Harry pendant ces moments là. Il était plutôt amusé quand Harry se rendait compte de ce qu'il faisait et qu'il rougissait.

Les nuits étaient plutot reposante aussi. Harry se pelotonnait avec Teddy dans le lit de taille royale qu'Alice avait aidé Esmée à choisir, pour des raisons que elle seule connaissait.

Quand Edward avait voulut savoir ce qu'elle migotait mais elle avait commencé à fredonner 'Flight of the Walkyries' pour lui cacher ses pensées. C'était assez pénible pour lui.

En ce moment, Harry était assis sur le lit dans la chambre d'Edward, des livres étalés autour de lui, essayant, et échouant, à faire ses devoirs. Il regrettait vraiment de ne pas avoir pris Arithmancie en troisième année, il aurait sans doute trouvé les maths plus facile. Il se laissa tomber sur les oreillers et fit une grimace à Teddy qui était à cotés de lui, entouré par quelques oreillers supplémentaires pour le garder sur le lit. Le bébé aux yeux actuellement roses lui fit un sourire baveux avant de commencer à mâcher une peluche en forme de Manticore. L'animal en peluche laissa échapper un gémissement de protestation.

Harry leva les yeux de son filleul pour regarder le plafond et permit à son esprit de s'évader. Il s'enferma dans sa bulle, se réjouissant du silence plutôt rare. Bien que la maison soit normalement silencieuse, il y avait toujours un peu de bruit. Cependant, pour le moment, tous les vampires étaient partis chasser en le laissant seul. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne les aimait pas, au contraire, ils étaient comme une autre famille pour lui, il était juste content d'être un peu seul.

Ce qu'il voulait vraiment maintenant était balancer ses livres par la fenêtre. Pourquoi les devoirs étaient-ils si nuls ? Et comment les jeunes vampires pouvaient-ils se résoudre à aller à l'école pour le reste de leur vie ?

Il entendit d'en bas, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et le rire florissant d'Emmett suivit par le bruit de deux roches qu'on écrasait l'une contre l'autre. Il supposa que quelqu'un l'avait frappé. Un demi seconde plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et se referma. Il n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'Edward. Harry continua juste à rester comme ça, ignorant délibérément ses devoirs.

~*~

Edward grimaça suite à la remarque stupide d'Emmett avant de monter élégamment à l'étage, là où il avait laissé son, oui, son humain. Il examine l'adolescent allongé sur le lit. En ce moment il était assez content d'être le seul à pouvoir lire ses pensées, car les images surgirent inopportunément. Harry secoua la tête comme pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées avant de bouger pour s'asseoir au bord du lit. Les émeraudes vertes quittèrent le plafond pour le fixer, accrochant leurs regards. Le temps sembla s'arreter pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'un jouer ne frappa la tête du vampire normalement si osbervateur. Harry ravala son rire à cause du regard qu'il reçut, avant de se laisser aller et d'exploser de rire. Edward examina Teddy qui secouait joyeusement ses jambes et ses poings.

Il se tourna vers Harry.

- Tu trouves ça drôle, n'est ce pas ?

- Bien sur ! Tu es supposé être celui qui a une super vision et qui peut remarquer n'importe quel détail. Pourtant, tu n'as pas vu un bébé qui te jetait un jouet. C'est triste.

Grimaçant, Edward chatouilla Harry, ce qui le fit se tortillait. Avant qu'il ne puisse chatouiller son humain de nouveau, Alice entra en coup de vent, attrapa Teddy et repartit aussi vite sans un mot. Ils se regardèrent tout deux avant d'hausser les épaules, et Edward chatouilla de nouveau Harry.

- Hé ! Arrete ça !

- Pourquoi je ferais ça alors que tu te moquais de moi ?

Harry essaya de se mettre hors de porter du vampire, mais c'était impossible. Edward saisit l'adolescent et le chatouilla encore plus provocant le rire incontrolable de Harry. Il essaya d'échapper à la « torture » mais c'était sans espoir. Finalement, il demanda grâce.

- D'accord ! D'accord ! Arretes, s'il te plait, je ne peux plus respirer.

Edward arreta et baissa les yeux sur l'adolescent essouflé. Il était agréablementé ébouriffé. Son visage était rouge, ses yeux à demi fermés alors qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle, son cœur battant rapidement. Ils se regardèrent, silencieux et comme figés dans leurs positions. Edward était toujours au dessus de Harry et n'avait aucune envie de bouger.

Harry reprit finallement son souffle et il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les mouiller. Les yeux topazes suivirent son mouvement avant de se fixer de nouveau sur les émeraudes. Aucun d'eux ne remarqua qu'ils se rapprochaient peu à peu. Ils ne surent pas qui ferma la distance entre eux, et se n'était pas important, mais leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et le monde extérieur n'eut plus aucune importance.

~*~

Ils ne quittèrent pas la chambre durant le reste de la journée. Au rez de chaussé, ils pouvaient entendre les autres rires et se réjouir pour eux, cependant, ils les ignorèrent grandement en faveur du silence de la chambre. Ils étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre, parlant calmement pour ne pas perturbé l'athmosphère. Ils discutèrent au sujet de leurs loisirs, s'amusèrent et se disputèrent un peu ( « Tu collectionnes des timbres ? Pourquoi quelqu'un collectionnerait des timbres ? » , « C'est pour ça que je le fais, pour voir toutes le remue ménage que ça fait. »), leurs vies étant brumeuses, ils étaient d'accord pour ne pas en parler tout de suite.

La nuit tomba et Harry s'endormit pelotonné contre Edward, la tête nicher dans le creu de son cou. Edward le regardai dormir, ressentant une paix intérieure qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela avec Bella, pas une fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il avait du se controler pour ne pas la vider de son sang. Il avait été prêt, tellement prêt de le faire, à plus d'une occasion. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il sentait d'Harry, lui procurait seulement un désir de protection, le besoin de le savoir protégé de tout.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Alice sautilla dans la pièce avec un Teddy endormi dans ses bras. Elle lui sourit et pensa _Tu t'amuses bien ?_

Il la fixa alors qu'elle couchait Teddy contre Harry. _Bonne nuit, frérot_ lui parvint son joyeux au revoir, alors qu'elle dançait hors de la pièce et fermait la porte derrière elle.

Harry roula jusqu'à tourner le dos à Edward, serrant inconsciement Teddy contre lui. Oui, il protègerait cet humain à tout prix.

~*~

Ginny grogna silensieucement pour elle-même alors qu'elle regardait son Harry rire avec le migon garçon Cullen. Oh, oui, elle savait tout à propos des Cullen. Les gens adoraient cancanner dans cette ville. Oui, elle connaissai tout à propos de Cullen, même leur sale petit secret. Comment son Harry, pouvait-il rester avec de tels monstres, elle ne le saurait jamais. Probablement, pour la même raison qui faisait qu'il prennait soin d'un sale petit demi-loup garou. Bien, la première chose qu'elle ferait après leur mariage serait de se débarasser du batard.

Peu importe ce que les autres disaient, tout ce qui n'était pas humain était une abomination pour elle. Elle haissait devoir faire semblant d'apprecier des être qui lui étaient inférieurs, mais ça valait la peine pour garder Harry. Et peu importe ce que tout le monde disait, Harry l'aimait.

~*~

La clareté se fit lentement mais surement dans son esprit. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle pouvait penser correctement. Et ce qu'elle pouvait se rappeler la révoltait. Que faisait-elle ? Qu'avait-elle accepté ? Hermione savait qu'elle était un peu à part, mais elel avait une bonne intuition sur ce qui était bon et ce qui était mauvais. Et ce que Ginny faisait était clairement mal. Au début, elle était venu la voir en disant qu'elle avait besoin d'une potion contre le mal de tête pour Harry parce que « dernièrement il a eu les plus horribles migraines. Je pense que ça peut etre dû à des douleurs résiduaires de sa cicatrice ».

Hermion avait accepté sur le champ. En remerciement, Ginny lui avait préparé le déjeuner. Après ça, tout était flou.

En sureté dans sa chambre, Hermione pleura et pensa à un moyen pour amener Harry à l'écouter.

~*~

- Merde, elle est encore là, grogna Harry alors qu'il posait lourdement sa tête contre la table dans un 'tunk'.

- Qui ? demanda emmett.

- La menace des têtes rousses. Elle me suit depuis qu'elle et sa famille sont arrivés.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont partir cette semaine, vint la voix réjouie d'Alcie. Oh. Oh mon cher. Ça c'est ennuyant.

Harry leva les yeux vers elle, en même temps que sa sœur disait :

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Celle avec les cheveux frisés, Hermione, et le père ont été forcés. Je peux voir qu'ils ont étés drogués avec quelque chose. Oh, non, pendant l'année le père va mourir. Quelque chose qu'ils lui donnent le tue lentement.

Une expression horrifié traversa le visage de Harry.

- Quels batards !

Edward passa un bras réconfortant autour de lui et le tira contre lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on règlera ça.

Harry acquiesça, se demandant pourquoi Luna n'avait jamais vu ça. Bien sur elle lui avait dit que son don n'était pas entièrment débloqué jusqu'à ses 17 ans. Il n'aurait même pas dû se manifester quand elle avait 14 ans, mais ça théorie était que la mort de sa mère l'avait débloqué plus tot.

Soupirant, il s'installa contre… son petit ami ? C'était une pensée étrange. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé de leur relation. Ils ne savaient même pas si ça allait les mener à quelque chose. Ni si ce n'était pas un peu rapide pour être avec quelqu'un ou pour avoir une relation, mais cela leur avait semblé tellement naturel.

La sonnerie retentit, finissant le déjeuner et ils levèrent, allant dans leur classe. Après la fin de l'école, en allant vers sa voiture, il tomba dans un piège de Luna qui lui avait volé les clés.

- Hey, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais à La Push, alors je prends ta voiture. Tu peux aller avec les Cullen.

Elle sautilla loin de lui, laissant Harry la fixer.

- Quoi ? Hé Luna ? Ce n'est pas juste !

Elle sautilla devant lui et avant d'aller vers la voiture pour de partir. Il fit la moue et soupira, continant à marcher vers le parking. En souriant, Alice sautilla de joie en le voyant arriver. Il secoua la tête, exaspéré. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant d'arriver à la maison. Fleur lui avait dit qu'elle garderait Teddy pour la journée, ce qui donnerait une pause bien méritée à Harry.

Ils furent accueillis à la porte pas une Esmée radieuse qui s'affairait dans la cuisine pour préparer quelque chose à manger pour Harry. Elle adorait avoir une raison pour cuisiner, elle le lui avait avouer une fois où ils n'étaient que tout les deux. Ils avaient échangé des recettes, après qu'il lui ait avoué savoir cuisiner et plutôt , il ne lui avait pas dit pourquoi, elle ne l'avait pas questionné.

Harry s'installa de lui même sur le sol devant la table basse dans le pièce familliale. Emmett et Rosalie étaient allé dans le salon pour regarder la TV pendant que Jasper et Alice chassaient. Edward s'assit dans le canapé derrière Harry, le regardant faire ses devoirs, le corrigeant quand il se trompait. Avant, le garçon-qui-a-survécu aurait détesté ça, mais avec le vampire c'était plutôt agréable.

Une fois qu'une partie de ses devoirs fut fini, Harry rangea tous ses livres dans son sac et s'effondra sur le canapé. Il sourit à Edward quand il roula des yeux. Laissant retomber sa tête, il soupira, se sentant plutôt content.

- Tu sais, commença Edward, je dois te demander quelque chose.

- Hum ?

Harry ouvrit paresseusement un œil et le regarda.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Le premier jour où tu es venu au lycée, ton odeur était, comment puis-je dire ça, plutôt appétissante. Cependant, maintenant, il n'y a presque plus rien. Pourquoi ?

Les yeux verts le fixèrent avant que l'adolescent ne réponde.

- Et bien, Luna m'a donné quelque chose qui bloque mon odeur magique. Toutes personnes possède de la magie en lui, certains plus que d'autres. La force de votre magie réside dans votre odorat. La plupart des personnes normales ont une odeur basique, celle que vous sentez normalement pour des humains. Cela peut varier quasi inexistant à odorant. Ceux avec plus de magie que les gens banals mais moins que les sorciers, ont une odeur qui varie de odorante à attirante. C'est plus ces personnes qui cause à ceux qui ont une préference pour le sang, de perdre leur contrôle. Les sorcières et sorciers ont différent niveaux de pouvoir. Leur magie peut etre extrement basse, à la limite d'utile, moyenne, modérement puissante, extremement puissante, et même plus.

Edward fixa l'adolescent, choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Et toi ?

- Moi ? Les gens ont tendance à me placer au dessus des statistiques, ce qui vraiment ennyant si tu me demandes. Mon odeur, en accord avec mes pouvoirs, ferait devenir n'importe qui fou. Et depuis ma magie est dans mon sang, si j'étais blessé, et bien, disons juste que le résultat ne serait pas joli-joli.

- Tu penses que tu peux retirer ce que Luna t'as donné ? demanda Edward.

- Quoi ? Sérieusement ? Aprés le regard que tu m'a lancé pendant le cours de math ?

Edward toussa de gène.

- Oui, et bien, j'étais plutôt de mauvaise humeur à ce moment là et ça me rappelait quelqu'un que je voulais oublié. Cependant, maintenant, ça n'a pas vraimen d'importance.

Harry le regarda curieusement.

- Qui cela te faisait-il te rappeler ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si tu avais son odeur. Et c'était Bella. Bien que son odeur me donnait envie de la vider de son sang. Je ne voudrais pas faire ça maintenant, en fait.

Une expression de compréhension passa sur le visage de Harry avant qu'il ne hausse les épaules. Il réfléchit un moment, essayant de se rappeler ce que Luna lui avait donné, parce que la connaissant, elle aurait pu mettre un sort « ne me remarque pas » dessus, peut importe de quoi il s'agissait. Comme par hasard, sa sonnerie indiquant qu'il avait un message retentit. Il sortit le téléphone de sa poche et lut le message.

« C'est un collier. Tu peux l'enlever maintenant. Il ne se passera rien de mal."

Secouant la tête, il posa le téléphone sur la table et porta ses mains à son cou. Edward le regardait curieusement, alors qu'Harry enlevait un collier fait d'un mélange de matériaux. Aussi tôt que la ficelle quitta son cou, son odeur se répandit dans la pièce, comme pour compenser tout le temps où elle avait été bloquée. Harry ne remarqua aucune différence, mais Edward était hypnotysé par l'odeur. Il ferma ses yeux, savourant l'odeur. Il pensait qu'il ne pourrait jamais sans lasser.

- Alors ? demanda Harry en regardant Edward.

Les yeux d'or brillant le fixèrent, les pupilles dilatées.

- Intoxicant.

Harry rougit à la fois à cause de l'intonation de sa voix et de l'expression sur le visage d'Edward. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire ouf, il fut tiré sur les genoux d'Edward qui l'embrassait passionnément. Il resta sous le choc un moment avant de se laisser aller à cette sensation.

~*~

Bill et Fleur vinrent chez les Cullen pour diner ce soir là, impatients de les rencontrer. Fleur et Esmée étaient faites pour s'entendre. Elles étaient toute deux des mères poules et aimer radoter sur leurs « enfants ». Bill passa une grande partie de la soirée à parler avec Carlisle, Emmett et Jasper. Alice gravitait autour des deux femmes alors que Rosalie était appuyée contre le mur, lançant des regards noirs à l'autre beauté blonde. A un moment, Esmée questionna Fleur sur sa famille.

- Et bien, mon père et ma mère sont mariés depuis trente-quatre ans. J'ai eu une petite sœur appelée Gabrielle. Elle a onze ans.

- Et de qui tiens-tu ta beauté ? Je n'ai jamais vu une personne plus belle que les vampires.

- Ma grand-mère était une vélane.

Elle leur expliqua alors ce que c'était exactement. Esmée était fascinée. Rosalie fronça encore plus les sourcils.

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Edward étaient barricadés en haut depuis deux heures. Disons juste qu'ils avaient d'autres occupations.


	19. note 2

Je laisse cette note étant donné que certaines personnes ne semblent pas avoir compris.

Il n'y a pas de suite pour le moment. L'auteur ne l'a pas encore écrit et je ne sais pas s'il y aura une suite un jour. L'auteur n'a pas publier depuis le mois de mars!

Voila.

Je vous remercie à tous d'avoir suivi cette histoire avec moi!


	20. note 3 Réponse à JTFLAM

Bonjour, non désolée de vous décevoir c'est pas un nouveau chapitre. A ce jour il n'y en a toujours pas... Ce message s'adresse en particulier à JTFLAM qui m'a laissé une review pour savoir quand je comptais traduire "The family is complete". Alors pour infos, j'ai traduit les deux premiers chapitres. Seulement ça doit bien faire deux mois que je n'ai pas touché à ses chapitres... Je dois avouer que j'ai une perte de motivation et une grosse flemme aussi^^ Bref je ne peux rien promettre mais je vais essayer de me remettre à cette traduction. Pour l'instant pas de publication en vue. Voilà pour les nouvelles. Désolée si ce n'est pas celle que tu attendais...


	21. Chapter 15

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Non vous ne rêvez pas il y a bien un nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !_

Harry grimaça en regardant le ciel et maudit les jolis nuages blancs, le joli ciel bleu et le magnifique soleil qui brillait. A cause de ça, les Cullen n'étaient pas venus en cours aujourd'hui. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi, faisait-il beau aujourd'hui ? Ça n'était pas juste. Et Bill et Fleur ne l'auraient jamais laissé manquer les cours. Faisant la moue, même s'il n'avouerait jamais faire ça, il s'enfonça dans son siège et regarda par la fenêtre. Son professeur d'anglais babillait au sujet de quelque chose noté au tableau, mais Harry était trop distrait pour lui prêter attention.

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers ce qui s'était passé quelques semaines plus tôt après qu'Alice ait eu sa vision au sujet de ce qu'il se passait avec les Weasley et le possible sauvetage d'Hermione et Arthur. Pour l'instant, ils se trouvaient chez les Cullen, se reposant et récupérant de l'empoisonnement qu'ils avaient subi. Arthur avait reçu l'antidote juste à temps, un peu plus et ils n'auraient pas pu le sauver. Son cœur s'était arrêté trois fois dans l'heure qui suivit la prise de l'antidote. Puis quand Carlisle avait enfin réussi à le stabiliser, il avait glissé dans le coma.

Quand à Hermione, elle était inconsolable. Elle s'en voulait de ne s'être aperçue de rien, même avant que Ginny ne la drogue. Harry avait beau lui répéter que ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle ne l'écoutait pas. Le pire était que la potion agissait comme l'Imperius et que la victime se souvenait exactement de tout, ce qu'elle avait fait et ce qu'on lui avait fait. Hermione avait été hystérique pendant plusieurs jours en apprenant comment Ron s'était servi d'elle sans se soucier de ce qu'elle ressentait. Rosalie avait été la seule à pouvoir à la calmer.

Ses pensées furent interrompues quand la sonnerie retentit, indiquant ainsi la fin du cours. Il ramassa son sac, sac qu'il n'avait même pas ouvert pendant le cours, et sortit du bâtiment pour rejoindre sa voiture. Il arriva avant Luna, ce qui la ferait certainement râler, s'assit coté conducteur et démarra. Luna le rejoint et ils rentrèrent chez eux. S'arrêtant dans l'allée devant la maison, il descendit de voiture, rentra dans la maison pour déposer ses affaires et récupérer Teddy. Fleur le regarda avec reconnaissance quand il prit Teddy dans ses bras puis refit le chemin inverse pour sortir. Luna était déjà partie, probablement pour rendre visite à son loup de petit ami. Il déposa Teddy dans son siège et l'attacha avant de remonter côté conducteur et de démarrer. Cela ne lui prit que quelques minutes pour arriver chez les Cullen.

Il se gara et descendit de la voiture, récupéra Teddy et son sac à langer. Le temps qu'il arrive à la porte, Edward l'avait ouverte et l'attendait. Harry lui sourit après un rapide baiser.

- Comment s'est passé ta journée ? demanda Edward tout en laissant entrer le mortel.

- Affreusement ennuyeux. Je crois que je n'ai pas écouté un seul de mes cours. En fait, je ne sais même pas si j'ai des devoirs.

Edward rit alors qu'ils entraient dans sa chambre. Harry déposa Teddy dans le parc qu'Esmée avait acheté, sous le regard d'Edward. Après s'être assuré que Teddy était bien installé, Harry s'assit sur le lit et soupira.

- Quel est le problème ?

Harry regarda le vampire pendant un moment, attendant qu'il s'asseye et qu'ainsi il puisse s'appuyer contre lui. Après s'être installé confortablement, il ouvrit son esprit à l'adolescent éternel, puisque c'était plus facile ainsi d'expliquer les choses. Après une minute ou deux, Edward déposa un baiser sur son front et soupira.

- Tout ira bien. Tu verras.

- J'espère.

- Ça ira. Quels devoirs avons-nous ? Plus vite ça sera finit, plus vite nous pourrons faire quelque chose de plaisant.

HPECHPECHPEC

Ginny bouillonnait de colère alors qu'elle prenait d'assaut la forêt entourant la petite ville affreusement ennuyeuse de Forks. Elle détestait cet endroit. Comment son Harry pouvait supporter ça lui échappait, mais quand il retournerait en Angleterre, ils emménageraient en ville, et juste à côté des meilleures boutiques. Ça et ils enverraient cet hybride dans un orphelinat. Il était hors de question qu'elle prenne soin d'un enfant qui n'était pas le sien, et de toute façon, si un jour elle avait des enfants, elle se débrouillerait pour ne pas avoir à s'occuper d'eux. Elle détestait les enfants, et ça malgré le fait qu'elle venait d'une famille nombreuse.

Grognant silencieusement, elle sortit des sous bois et se retrouva dans l'arrière cour d'une maison. Elle ne savait pas pendant combien de temps elle avait marché, mais apparemment, elle avait retrouvé un semblant de civilisation. Dans la cour, se trouvait une fille, très banale en fait, lisant un livre. C'était la même fille qu'elle avait vu tourné autour du vampire qui lui avait volé Harry. Les autres étudiants l'avaient appelée Bells ou Bella ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Et toi ! Tu es Bella n'est-ce pas ?

La fille leva ses yeux marrons sur elle et fronça les sourcils.

- Oui. Qui es-tu ? Et qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Ginny sourit, d'un sourire particulièrement sinistre, l'un de ceux qui déformait son visage en quelque chose de grotesque.

- Tu es amoureuse de ce stupide vampire, n'est-ce pas ?

La brune cligna des yeux.

- Comment es-tu.. ? Et si c'est le cas ?

- Si c'est le cas, je pense que j'ai un plan pour qu'on obtienne toutes les deux ce que l'on désire.

Bella réfléchit pendant un moment avant d'acquiescer après que Ginny lui ait expliqué ce qu'elle voulait faire. Oui, cela pourrait marcher.

HPECHPECHPEC

Harry éternua, violemment, une demi-douzaine de fois.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda Edward, inquiet.

Il ne voulait pas que son humain tombe malade.

- Je vais bien.

- Quelqu'un doit être en train de parler de toi, plaisanta Alice.

Tous les "ados" étaient assis dans le salon, appréciant le calme. Emmett et Jasper jouait à la console, à un jeu dont Harry ne comprenait pas le sens, pendant qu'Alice et Rosalie lisait des magazines de mode et de people, commentant les tenues des uns et des autres. Elles prévoyaient une sortie shopping pour le week end. Edward avait grimacé d'anticipation en voyant leur pensée. Elles avaient prévu d'emmener tout les garçons avec eux, et elles allaient utilise tous les moyens pour les convaincre de venir.

- Génial ! Je pense qu'il y a eu assez de conversation à mon sujet à Poudlard. Et puis de toute manière qui pourrait bien être en train de parler de moi ? Je ne connais pas grand monde ici.

Le lutin haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas. Tu veux que je regarde ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Si tu veux. Ça n'est probablement pas important.

Alice se concentra tout de même, Edward 'regardant' en même temps qu'elle. Quand la vision arriva, ils parurent contrariés tous les deux.

- Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Harry, inquiet.

- Cette fille rousse, Ginny, elle parlait avec Bella. On dirait qu'elle a un plan pour vous séparer tous les deux.

Rosalie grimaça.

- Je savais qu'on aurait dû tuer cette petite salope quand elle a couché avec le clébard.

- Et tu nous l'a assez répété, Rose. Mais ensuite, on aurait dû déménager, s'installer ailleurs, et peut être même quitter le pays, dit Emmett alors qu'il essayait d'apaiser sa femme.

Rosalie souffla et se cala dans le fauteuil, feuilletant violemment son magazine. Harry gémit et s'appuya contre Edward, fermant les yeux. Il ne voulait vraiment pas s'occuper de ça. Il voulait juste une vie normale, aussi normale que fusse la vie avec un petit ami vampire et un filleul demi-loup-garou.

HPECHPECHPEC

Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il voulait était dormir. Il n'avait pas vraiment pu se reposer cette semaine. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Si cela continuait, il devrait avoir recours aux médicaments. Mais pour le moment, le plaisant bourdonnement en arrière plan lui donnait envie de dormir.

Bill soupira et se passa une main sur le visage, essayant de rester éveillé. Il était plus de minuit et la santé de son père ne s'améliorait pas, bien au contraire. Carlisle était avec lui, prenant soin d'Arthur, s'assurant qu'il était bien installé et le mettant sous perfusion pour qu'il ne se déshydrate pas. Il avait aussi prélevé un peu de sang pour l'examiner et savoir exactement ce qui n'allait pas.

- Si son état empire, je devrais peut être le faire admettre à l'hôpital. Je ne sais pas à quel point les potions peuvent l'aider. Nous avons peut être un moyen de l'aider.

Bill acquiesça.

- Je suis d'accord. J'ai essayé tous les antidotes mais rien n'a fonctionné. Par l'enfer, j'ai même essayé le bézoard. Je suppose qu'il n'est pas efficace pour ce gendre de poison. Merci Carlisle, pour tout ce que vous faites.

Carlisle acquiesça.

- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. Vous êtes la famille de Harry et il fait parti de la notre. Nous ferions n'importe quoi pour lui. Je reviendrais demain au plus tard avec les résulats de l'examen.

Bill inclina la tête pour montrer son accord alors que le docteur quittait la pièce. S'approchant du lit, il s'assit sur la chaise et prit la main de son père entre les siennes. Il resta là, assis en silence, priant toutes les divinités existantes pour que son père survive.

_Et voilà !Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues !  
_

_Bonne nouvelle il y a aussi un chaptre 16 écrit par l'auteur. Je ne l'ai pas encore traduit mais j'essayerai de m'y mettre rapidement._


	22. Chapter 16

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà enfin la suite. Désolée pour le délai de parution mais bon savez, le boulot, les amis..; la vie quoi prend pas mal de place en ce moment ! Mais j'ai enfin réussi à finir le chapitre. J'espère juste qu'il n'y a pas d'incohérence ou trop de fautes mais après une énième relecture je vous le publie! Bonne lecture! Et n'hésitez pas pour les reviews! Ca m'a fait super plaisir de voir qu'autant de monde continuait à lire, ça fait au chaud au coeur ! Il n'y a pas de suite en anglais pour l'instant, mais je reste à l'affut ! Bonne lecture !**_

Le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même manière pour tout le monde. Pour des élèves assistant à leurs cours, il passe trop lentement. Pour des personnes qui passent une bonne journée, il passe trop vite. Pour le moment, pour Ginny Weasley, il s'écoulait ennuyeusement trop lentement. Elle attendait, plutôt impatiemment, que sa commande arrive. Assise à côté d'elle sur le grand lit, se trouvait Bella Swan, qui était au moins aussi impatiente que la rousse.

Elles avaient finalement regroupé assez d'argent pour commander les potions qui leur permettraient, à elles deux au moins, de retrouver leurs amoureux. Cependant, Bella ignorait que Ginny n'avait pas prévu de suivre leur plan à la lettre. Elle prévoyait de tuer le vampire dégoutant, Edward monstrueux Cullen, qui avait éloigné son Harry d'elle. Il existait une potion pour ça. Potion qui transformerait le sang du vampire en feu liquide et le ferait brûler de l'intérieur. Le seul antidote était le sang d'une âme sœur. Une transfusion, si vous préfériez. Mais elle ne connaissait personne qui accepterait de se lier à une horrible créature. Quand elle avait parlé à Bella de la potion qu'elle avait commandé, elle lui avait menti, lui expliquant qu'elle lierait la créature à elle, le mettant sous sa coupe.

Belle s'était réjouie. Rien ne se mettrait en travers de leur chemin. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il leur restait à faire était de leur donner la potion.

_HPECHPECHPEC_

Harry baissa les yeux sur le chaton qui le regardait innocemment. Innocent chaton qui était assis au milieu de la pièce entouré par du papier déchiqueté. Papiers qui se trouvaient auparavant dans son cahier de note. Cahier qui contenait tous ces cours. Cours dont il avait besoin pour faire ces devoirs ce soir. Il jura dans sa barbe et soupira.

- Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ? Tu n'as pas volé ton nom ça c'est sûr !

Le chaton aux yeux bleus, qu'il avait appelé Kali, miaula et ronronna avec de trottiner hors de la pièce. Jetant un coup d'œil à la pièce encore une fois, Harry sortit sa baguette et l'agita, lança silencieusement un sort de rangement. Une tornade de papiers, cartons et fils plus tard, il localisa son cahier de note sur son bureau.

- Merci Merlin pour la magie.

Soupirant de nouveau, il avança vers le bureau et s'y assit, disposé à au moins essayer de faire ses devoirs, seulement pour être distrait par le miaulement perçant et strident d'un chat, suivi par les aboiements d'un chien, et le bruit d'un accident ainsi que les jurons d'une femme française. Harry grogna. Ouais, juste une autre journée ordinaire chez les Potter-Weasley. Peut être devrait-il aller chez les Cullen pour un jour ou deux, ou pour une dizaine de jour. Le bruit augmenta d'un décibel avec un deuxième accident, ce qui réveilla Teddy de sa sieste de l'après midi. Harry se leva et se rendit dans la pièce voisine pour prendre l'enfant.

- Tout va bien Teddy. C'est juste ces animaux dingues qui font des bêtises. Pourquoi n'irions nous pas chez Edward, hein ? C'est joli et silencieux là-bas.

Teddy se contenta de le regarder de ses yeux humides et larmoyants. Harry prit ça pour un accord et se rendit dans sa chambre pour préparer quelques affaires. Alors qu'il remplissait le sac de langes de Teddy, il entendit le bruit familier d'une voiture. Il sourit puis après avoir mis les deux sacs sur son épaule, il récupéra Teddy. Cela ne prit pas longtemps pour qu'ils soient tous les deux assis dans la voiture, Teddy dans le siège auto que l'un des vampires lui avaient acheté, et Harry sur le siège passager.

- Alice t'a dit que j'avais besoin d'être sauvé ?

Edward esquissa un sourire en coin et répondit.

- Oui. Elle dit quelque chose au sujet de toi devenant fou et t'enfermant avec une réserve immense de chocolat, te parlant à toi-même.

Harry pouffa et frappa amicalement l'épaule de son vampire de petit-ami, pas qu'il ait pu lui faire mal de toute manière.

- Ouai. La seule chose que j'aurai pu faire aurait été d'insonoriser ma chambre. Mais merci d'être venu me chercher. Tu m'as évité un appel puisque Luna a pris la voiture, encore, pour aller à La Push. Je devrais m'acheter une autre voiture. Ça m'éviterait de me disputer avec Luna à ce sujet.

Edward gloussa et les conduisit jusqu'à la maison des Cullen. Harry adorait cette maison. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il venait tout le temps ici.

- Je croyais que tu venais pour moi.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Edward et sourit.

- Non, je viens ici pour la maison, et puis Esmée cuisine merveilleusement bien. Et en plus je n'ai rien à faire.

La tête que fit l'autre adolescent le fit rire. Ils descendirent de voiture, Edward prenant les sacs et Harry récupérant le bébé endormi, et entrèrent dans la maison. Dans le salon, les autres « ados » souriaient. Apparemment, ils avaient entendu le commentaire d'Harry. Esmée entra dans la pièce, apportant un plateau de sucreries pour l'humain.

- C'est pour toi, mon chéri. Régale-toi.

Harry fit un grand sourire au vampire maternel.

- Merci Esmée. Tu sais que j'adore ça !

Il prit un cookie et mordit dedans alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le canapé. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser qu'il n'avait plus le bébé dans les bras, il regarda autour de lui et vit Rosalie berçant l'enfant, heureuse d'avoir un bébé dans les bras. Harry sourit et finit son gâteau avant de se laisser glisser au sol et de renverser le contenu de son sac par terre. Fronçant le nez, il récupéra son livre d'histoire avant de lancer un regard suppliant à Edward, lui demandant silencieusement de l'aide.

Edward sourit légèrement avant de rejoindre son amoureux et de l'aider pour ses devoirs. Harry sourit et s'appuya contre lui, l'écoutant et recopiant les réponses du questionnaire.

_HPECHPECHPEC_

Un bip régulier envahissait le silence de la chambre hospitalière. C'était un son rassurant, qui assuré que la personne reliée à l'écran était encore en vie. Cela soulageait Bill qui entrait dans la pièce pour rendre visite à son père. Il était stable depuis la semaine passée, sans que son état ne s'améliore ou ne s'aggrave. Ce que les médecins avaient fait fonctionnait, au moins un peu. Ils s'étaient débrouillés pour isoler l'ingrédient principal du poison, qui était, par un « heureux » hasard, du cyanure. Et ils pouvaient soigner un empoisonnement au cyanure. L'équipe médicale soignant son père avait été surprise de découvrir avec quoi il avait été empoisonné et qu'il est pu survivre aussi longtemps à un tel traitement. C'était surement grâce aux autres ingrédients de la potion.

Bill rapprocha silencieusement une chaise du lit de son père et se laissa tomber dessus, mettant sa tête entre ses mains. Il était si fatigué. Le stress de tout ça avait raison de lui. Sa famille idiote, son père, sa sœur psychotique. C'était trop pour lui. La plupart du temps, il voulait juste se laissait aller et pleurer. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il devait rester fort pour sa famille. Fleur et Harry, Luna et Teddy. Ils comptaient sur lui pour rester fort, pour être la personne qu'ils allaient voir quand il y avait un problème. Il savait que s'il avait besoin, il pouvait compter sur sa femme, mais elle agissait bizarrement ses derniers temps. Adorable une seconde, puis enragée la suivante. Franchement, une vélane enragée était effrayante.

Une infirmière entra pour vérifier les constants vitales d'Arthur et pour remplacer la perfusion et lui donner ses médicaments. Elle sourit gentiment à Bill, avant de s'activer. Le bip régulier accompagnait chacun de ses mouvements.

_HPECHPECHPEC_

Luna gloussa alors que la meute autour d'elle se chamaillait gentiment. Elle était assise derrière Leah, jouant avec ses cheveux. Leah adorait Luna et aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle. Elle s'était souvent sentie à l'écart du reste de la meute, étant la seule femelle, et à cause de sa froideur envers sa cousine, Emily, qui était l'imprégnée de Sam, qui avait été le petit ami de Leah avant sa mutation. Les gens pensaient qu'il était amusant de faire parti d'un triangle amoureux. En fait, ça ne l'était pas du tout. Elle leur en voulait.

Pour le moment, elle avait trouvé une amie très proche et une confidente en Luna. La petite blonde était tout le temps si guillerette et fringante qu'on aurait dit qu'elle ne pouvait jamais être de mauvaise humeur. Elle correspondait parfaitement à Jacob, qui avait parfois du mal à gérer son caractère explosif quand il avait des problèmes avec Sam ou Paul. Leah savait, sans le moindre doute, que si la meute devait se déchirer, elle partirait avec Jacob. Premièrement, parce que Jacob était son ami. Et deuxièmement, et bien, Luna était sa meilleure amie et Luna suivrait forcément Jacob et vis-versa.

Luna ajouta la dernière fleur dans ses cheveux et sourit. Cela lui avait manquait d'avoir une amie. Ginny avait été son amie, mais elle lui avait fait trop de mauvais coup au cours des années passées. Spécialement quand elle était devenue amie avec Harry, Ginny avait utilisé leur amitié pour devenir plus proche du brun.

Soudainement, sans avertissement, la chamaillerie devint une vraie bagarre. Aucune des filles ne savaient ce qui l'avait déclenchée, mais Jacob et Paul avaient tous les deux commencé à se battre. Et pas pour s'amuser. Luna se tourna vers Quil, espérant qu'il pourrait leur dire ce qui avait déclenché ça.

Voyant son regard, il leur expliqua la situation.

- Paul a commencé à critiquer le fait que toi et ton frère deveniez amis avec les sangsues et euh - il rougit - d'autre chose aussi que je ne devrais pas répéter. Ça n'était pas très poli.

Luna grimaça et souffla. Paul ne savait vraiment pas se taire quand il le fallait. Elle regarda Leah qui fronçait les sourcils. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, un hurlement retentit à travers les grognements et Sam bondit. Le froncement de sourcils de Luna s'accentua. Elle ne détestait pas Sam, mais elle ne l'aimait pas non plus. Spécialement quand il faisait ce qu'il était en train de faire à son Jacob. Il l'avait saisi par sa patte arrière et la tirait en arrière, déboitant les articulations du genou et de la hanche. Jake hurla de douleur et gémit, tournant la tête pour voir ce qui provoquait la douleur.

Luna se leva et marcha directement vers Sam, conjurant un journal roulé alors qu'elle avançait. Avant que le grand loup puisse comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle le frappa fortement sur son museau, parti très sensible de l'anatomie du loup. A plusieurs reprises. Les autres la regardaient, déconcertés. Sam se recroquevilla légèrement, essayant de rester à distance du journal, mais Luna l'avait enchanté pour qu'il le suive à chacun de ses mouvements. Derrière elle, elle pouvait entendre Leah rire hystériquement. Sam finit par redevenir humain mais le journal l'agressait toujours. Il grimaça et le saisit, le déchirant en confetti. Luna s'était approchée de Jacob, utilisant les sorts de soin qu'elle avait appris pendant la guerre, remettant en place les articulations jusqu'à ce que Jacob ne souffre plus.

Quand il fut guéri, il se transforma, et plusieurs d'entre eux rougirent quand ils réalisèrent qu'il n'avait rien pour se changer. Heureusement, Quil fut assez gentil pour lui faire passer un short. Jake l'enfila avant de se tourner vers Sam. Sam faisait face à Luna, habillé heureusement.

- Et pourrais-tu me dire, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Ils pouvaient tous dire qu'il était furieux. Luna, malheureusement pour eux, était également furieuse.

- C'était pour attaquer Jacob alors qu'il défendait mon honneur. Et pour être un alpha affreux et un mauvais toutou.

Plusieurs membres de la bandes s'esclaffèrent au "mauvais toutou", mais durent ce taire suite au regard de Sam. Sauf Leah. Elle continuait à rire. Sam fit un pas vers Luna, mais s'arrêta suite au grognement de Jacob. C'était un fait de se chamailler avec un membre de la meute, mais attaquer un imprégné, serait la dernière chose à faire.

- Tu sais Sam, j'en ai assez de ta merde. A partir de ce jour, je ne fais plus parti de la meute. Et si l'un d'entre vous veut me rejoindre, il est le bien venu.

Leah se leva.

- J'en suis ! J'attends ce jour depuis longtemps.

Elle bouscula Sam et s'avança vers Jacob. Elle était suivi pas Quil et Seth. Quil parce qu'il était le meilleur ami de Jake et Seth parce qu'il allait là où sa sœur était. Et parce qu'il préférait Jacob à Sam.

Alors que la nouvelle meute partait, Sam les regardait, abasourdi. Que venait-il donc de se passer ?

_HPECHPECHPEC_

Harry étira ses bras au dessus de sa tête, soupirant de satisfaction quand son sac fut rempli. Il s'était assis au sol en tailleur pour faire ses devoirs. Mais finalement, ils étaient terminés et il n'avait plus rien à faire pour les deux prochains jours. Vive les week-ends !

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte du départ des autres tant il était absorbé par son travail. Il ne restait que lui et Edward. Et comme Teddy n'était plus là non plus, il supposa qu'il devait être avec l'une des trois femmes dans la maison.

Harry rangea son sac et le mit de coté avant de se glisser sur le canapé et s'effondrer.

- J'ai été vaincu par mes devoirs. Je suis mort. Ne m'oublie pas quand je passerai dans l'au-delà, dit-il dramatiquement avant de faire semblant de défaillir.

Edward gloussa et passa ses bras autour du mortel, et le porta à l'étage, dans sa chambre. Harry fit la moue quand il le posa sur le lit.

- Ce n'est pas juste, tu as ruiné ma mort.

- Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas t'offenser, répondit le vampire, moqueur.

Harry souffla, roula des yeux et tendit ses bras vers lui. Edward le rejoignit rapidement sur le lit, et Harry fut récompensé d'avoir fini ses devoirs. Il aima beaucoup ça d'ailleurs.

_HPECHPECHPEC_

Bill entra dans la maison in-habituellement tranquille. Fermant brièvement les yeux de soulagement, il marcha vers le canapé et s'effondra dessus.

Fleur le rejoignit juste après, s'asseyant à ses pieds pour lui enlever ses chaussures et ses chaussettes avant de lui faire un massage.

- Bill ?

Le roux ouvrit un œil pour regarder sa femme. Quand il vit l'expression de son visage il s'inquiéta.

- Fleur, quel est le problème ?

- Il n'y pas de problème. J'ai une nouvelle pour toi.

Il la regarda dans l'attente de la suite et la regarda prendre une grande inspiration.

- Je suis enceinte.

Il lui fallut un moment pour enregistrer ce qu'elle avait dit. Quand il comprit enfin, les yeux de Bill s'élargirent et il s'évanouit.

Fleur soupira.

- Mon dieu, tu es un cas désespéré !

_**Verdict ?**_


End file.
